


Ice Jewel

by ArmitageH



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advanced Jotun, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Tony, Cute Loki, Everybody loves Loki, Everybody loves Tony, F/M, First Time, Good parents Odin and Laufey, Innocent Loki, Intersex Loki, Jealous Bucky, Jealous Steve, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Steve and Bucky, Possessive Thor, Protective Tony, Slow Build, Steve and Bucky's relationship is background, Tony is Peter Dad, Tony looks after everyone, Tony's, Top Bucky, Top Steve, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageH/pseuds/ArmitageH
Summary: Loki is a treasure to the king, bound to serve it's people and world he was born in. He shall live his days under the gray skies of Jotunheim. That is until Odin needs a more solid union with the Jotuns and an arrange marriage for the future is the perfect solution. Meanwhile, Loki will live in asgard exploring and preparing for his duty as a future queen. That is until a coronation ceremony is ruined.Tony has a son that he never knew even existed and two soldiers to look after, helping in their rehabilitation with introducing them to the 20th century ways while struggling to save the world and a bigger challenge that will soon present itself in the form of Loki in distress.(First fic ever)





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading. This is my first fic and I really hope you'll like it. English is not my first language (nor second or only language I know) so please forgive my grammar, because sometimes I forget how to express words in some languages and end up writing something that could be confusing. And I don't have a beta (or editor?) to correct me so I would like if you would be so kind to point (awful) mistakes for me to correct.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be a (unusual) happy story (I have read many that have heavy angst so I have tried to make a funny, fluffy, little angst and smutty story) 
> 
> And I'm case at the end you will wonder if it has a plot or anything that shall make it worth you time. Indeed it has, but unlike many fics I won't drop hints of the villian or how this could possibly end.
> 
> Hope you'll like it :3

The universe is full of wonders, it befalls on one's hands to explore it. That's what I have always believed, but tied to a powerfull kingdom such as Jotunheim makes the idea imposible for someone like me. A mere prince whose mind and beliefs should be set on the prosperity and future of his homeworld is not allowed to dream of space, whatever is outside beyond the frosty cold weather of a crystalline realms that is Jotunheim. 

It had been an uneventful day when the gray skies parted to a colorful ray of light crashing on the ice without damaging anything but leaving a circle of beautiful runes on it, I was startled out of my studies, my ruby red eyes jumping to the window in wonder as the earth shook in answer to the powerful light.

“My prince, please focus on the task ” grumbled Heldiane, she carried a mountain of scrolls selecting some she had set aside and pushing the some more on my small hands; she then stood summoning a wall of thin ice to cover the balcony to prevent the noise and the view to interrupt me from my studies. They sat once again on the tall chair for a giant while I sat on the floor covered by a green carpet too big and comfortable made for giant's and not a mere Rut.

I frowned at the new scrolls pushing them aside to continue reading the one on my lap. Magic of healing.

“Father would not aprove” I said moving from them in case someone thought it was I who retrieved the healing scrolls.

“Nor would approve of you sneaking to the library at midnight to retrieve them” they smirked when I snapped my head up in surprise “I shall give you an easy way every once in a while, but as your small escapades remain a secret so will these ” he instructed once again pushing the scrolls to my side.

Prossesing the meaning of such words I grabbed hurriedly the oldest, enthralled with each old rune of the ancient times, the rare choice of words they used back then; but time pass too quickly and soon Heldiane had dictated that I had to leave. “Oh, and don't forget to put that one down and continue with the politics every once in a while” he ordered waving a hand and all the scrolls flew to his side before disappearing to their rightful place “Now I expect you to sleep all night, you may retire”

I smiled thanking him and ran out of the room but stoped before one of the servants had the opportunity to strike me with their long legs. They were in an alarming haste and the one that almost had the chance of hitting me with their feet stood in fear looking at me with horror.

“My prince. Where is your guardian?” all the servants stopped their doing to look at me in fear and anger, I had prohibited to walk alone in order to prevent unwanted accident and the servant .

“I don't know where Leth is nor care to walk to my chambers with him looming over me” I stated walking the big halls of the palace ignoring the fact that no one had move an inch till I passed and they resumed their jobs. 

“Loki, wait!” called familiar female voice just as I was about to enter the throne room, Leath stopped before me smiling as she grabbed my hand and pulled me the other way “You can't go in there dressed with those jewels” she said. Leath is Leth's little sister but unlike his older brother; with magic she can change her stature in order to look after me and my needs.

I frowned at her words “these are the usual attire I am commanded to use”

“Yes, but the Asgardian royal family is here”

“So what?” I asked frowning even more when Leth figure stood tall and serious with a joutumheim royal armor but unlike other armors this one had the engraving of a snake whose head appeared on his shoulder, its body wrapped in the chest of the armor displaying I had possession of this jotunheim. The Jotun opened the double doors to my chamber while Leath dragged me inside.

“So you must look even more presentable.” she declare running to the other room rummaging my clothes and jewels, some even falling when they interfered with the one she wanted to reach “Now put these and these on” she instructed laying a soft balck cape on the bed that covered my shoulders, a golden bracelet of red diamonds, many golden collars, a black skirt that had a golden belt for when it reach my hips and many strips of golden jewels to entwine in my long black hair.

“Perfect” she cheered while her bother gave a small hum in appreciation “Now let's go, jut in time for dinner” 

***

Leth and Leath were chatting on our way, she had changed her stature reaching his brother by the shoulder while I barely reached their calves. Both had similar facial features considering Leth was intersex just like me and his appearance was slightly more feminine than most intersex joutums except of course myself whose appearance is more of a female Jotun rather than an intersex.

The guards opened the double doors and many voices hit me at once. Laughter and a confortable warmth pulling me in to a room full of joutums and Aesir feasting and celebrating something entirely unknown to me.

“Ah! My son! ” Called father smiling next to an old Aesir of golden armor and a large red cape just like mine “Thank you Leth” I barely reached the Aesir hips and that had me a little uncountable because being smaller than most giants was something I was already used but to know I still haven't reached the usual Aesir stature that I was told it was going to be my height made me feel uncomfortable “Allfather this is my youngest. Loki this is king Odin”

“It is an honor ” I greeted smiling a little when the Aesir made a grunt followed by a big smile.

“It is true then, an ice jewel”

“No” interfered father returning to his chair while I stood next to the Asgardian king “This is my treasure” his serious tone had everyone freeze in place and the chatter instantly died. All eyes on me and while I was used to the Giants attention it felt weird having the Aesir eyes on me.

“Thor!” called the king, his voice an echo on the ice walls till a tiny boy of golden hair and big blue eyes stood near the doors smiling and running toward us, well not so tiny once he reached the top of the stairs and stood next to me I found myself displeased to find him slightly taller, till blue eyes fell on me and the smile widened in wonder “Thor this is Loki, your future mate” for a joutumheim to use the term 'I am freezing' is very weird, but in that moment I felt the sensation the books described as freezing when one is not under the influence of ice.

“Hello, my name is Thor ” he said making a gesture of reaching for my hand but his father hit him in the head before he could touch or worse. Kiss it.

“Manners foolish boy” he groaned pulling the sheepish boy back by collar of a furry red cape.

“Sorry” he said but not looking sorry. The words not meant by the big smile he drew holding his hands behind his back.

“It is of no consequence” I said regaining my words “But I don't understand...”

“Son” farther said gesturing his lap. I walked his way feeling big hands at my sides gently grasping by body before letting me sit on his lap, looking down I say the boy looking up with big eyes and his pulled him aside “You are a treasure in this lands, a jewel that will be always remembered and cherished by our people. All your life you have known your duty as a prince haven't you?”

I gave a confused nod “My duty is to my people and realm. To see for the prosperity and future of my realm” I answered looking around to the happy Jotnar talking with the aesir.

“And your dream is?” he asked, a glint of happiness and love in the red of his eyes.

“To explore and learn” I said without hesitation “To see our realm prosper and our people sated and happy, to master my seird to its ultimate limit.”

“and that you shall do. We won't tie you here, you were born for greater things; you will be prince Thor's betrothed and shall learn all there has to be for a duty such as the king's wife, you will explore the universe, for an Aesir duty is to protect it and its balance. You will rule…” his hands gestured everything in the grand salon “…Yaggasdril and see for its prosperity ”

“But I'll have to marry him” I said looking down at the boy laughing nervously of something his father had said.

“That is something you cannot choose my boy, for one day you will have to mate or die for your heat will arrive as any Jotnar has; and as a prince that boy is the only candidate worthy of your hand in marriage” his hand tightened on my back with a protectiveness I have always felt with father and my brothers “But I'll give you a choice. If you love that boy by the day he will become king you may mate with him, but if you think otherwise you may return and as your father I have the authority to cancel the ceremony” he said smiling at me with tenderness and love that had me smiling in return.

“Yes!” I said “Thank you father” I hugged his big arm that was lifting me from his lap to the floor once again “I love you”

“And I love you my boy, now go. Meet the aesir boy and get ready for tomorrow because you will be leaving to asgard with them”

“But what about my brothers?” I asked confused as to why they haven't showed themselves in days or in this ceremony as future king's of Jotunheim.

“your brothers will be mad with me once they discover I let you go, I made them leave for now. But don't worry you will see us…”

With that said I walked away, to a new path full of new things. Most I shall discover and learn, an unknown universe opening itself for me with each step I took.

 

** Tony's POV** 

 

“What the hell does that mean?!” I screamed in panic grasping the phone in anger. Two of Oscorp best scientists died in a plane crash and Mary was one, her husband James was an unknown man to me. After all we lost all contact when she said she was getting married with that man.

“It means they are dead” she answered with such coldness that made me furious just thinking of many people going through this or even worse moments “But that doesn't have anything to do with you sir. We called for child services, Mary Parker in her will has stated that you are her son father”

“What?” I simply said dumbfounded.

“Under further analysis we found it is indeed your son” she pulled a folder dropping it on the table for me to grab and as I did, I found DNA analysis. 

Mary, an outstanding scientist I once met in a party and felt in love with her revolutionary ideas, charismatic and compasionate personality. We invented the Jericho together and I went to Afghanistan to present it in her honor only to survive to group of terrorist that had me kidnapped for almost one year and a half. That's when I lost Mary. I returned to a world were she was about to marry another man and felt depressed about the circumstances that drove her away from me. 

Now five years later, she is dead…

“When…? Where is he?!”

“You may retrieve Peter today if you like, his aunt and only guardian is out of the country at the moment and we can't contact her and…”

“I'm going” I interrupted ending the call “JARVIS call Pepper and tell her about the situation”

“Of course sir. And mister Barnes?” I froze remembering Bucky. The man is my responsibility as an avenger ever since my father declared it was a stark duty to aid anyone soldier under the influence of the serum he helped to create and since he is dead I was the only Stark SHIELD could pass the duty on. 

“I am taking him with me” I answered running up the stairs to meet the winter soldier probably doing his fitness routine or watching some television to catch up with the 20th century.

“Bucks!!!” I called. Said man was shirtless napping on the sofa like a cat while the television had the Sleeping Beauty reproducing itself “Wake up Bucky, I need you to come with me”

“What do you want?” he mumbled rubbing his eye with the metal hand and wincing when his brain caught up with the slight pain the strength of his arm produced, his chocolate gaze dropping to it with such coldness I thought he would rip it off that instant in anger “I was sleeping”

“I'll explain on our way out” I answered running up for an emergency shirt and rushing down the stairs to a more awakened James Barnes with a raised eyebrow and a black shirt on his flesh hand.

“We are going out. With you dressed like a commoner?” he asked pointing at my black pants, AC-DC red shirt and sneakers. 

“Indeed. It's an emergency” I repeated throwing the shirt at his face and walking to the elevator “Now come”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I want to apologize for adding the same story so many times, sorry for the inconvenience if it gave you any.
> 
> This is a little long chapter, I didn't order my ideas properly for this one and had something longer than intended. This chapter goes from the past (in Thor and Loki's case) to The future (in Tony's POV ) so it may be a little confusing.
> 
> I hope you like it ＼(≧▽≦)

>> TONY'S POV (2017)

 

Peter is five years old and already a genius. A cutie little one of brown fluffy hair and beautiful caramel eyes that has Bucky going mad.

“Tony! He won't get in his pajamas!” he screamed in exasperation holding the shirt with the metal hand while Peter runned around the workshop making bubbly giggles and happy squeals each time he passed around Bucky and the man tried to grab him. “Stark, help me out”

“Nope, your turn tucking Petey in and I'm working” I answered finishing last details of the propellants in Rhodes suit.

“Are you almost done daddy?” Peter asked embracing my leg and sitting on my feet like a little koala.

“Yes, little guy” I answered raising an eyebrow at Bucky who silently tried to grasp Peter from the back, but when pulling him away, Peter grunted in all his naked glory refusing to let go, his cheeks puffing in a pout.

“Come on Peteeeer. .” Bucky whined letting go and huffing in annoyance. “Well, no doubt he is your son” 

“Of course the is no doubt” I laughed grabbing Peter who giggled “Who would ever dare to say otherwise? Peter Stark Parker is my little clone”

“The horror”

“Hey!”

“Sir. Miss Romanov is upstairs calling you” said JARVIS showing an image of the redheaded spy looking around the tower living room.

“Emergency?” I asked in case we need our nanny but turning to the television the storm kept going outside the quiet tower. Pepper had been annoyed every time I call her at midnight during an emergency, so she moved in the tower in case Peter needed someone, but she is out on work trip to Russia and plan B wouldn't possibly be available during a storm.

“No sir. It seems she needs to talk” JARVIS answered after probably asking Natasha since her eyes narrowed to the cámara as if to say ‘Get here now.’

“Well, better see what auntie needs…”

“Yay! Auntie!” cheered Peter but rapidly deflated when I handed him to Bucky.

“You little one must go to bed, you are way past your bed time” Bucky grinned in appreciation taking a whinny Peter with him.

“I'll join you in a minute” he said holding the shirt above a struggling little head.

“Better make it five” I retorted laughing when both grunted in protest. 

It has been a year and a half since Peter came. The little guy a warm ray of sunshine in a group of people that has too many sins to redeem. Bucky loves Peter more than life itself, the winter soldier had improved in his rehabilitation way too fast since Pete had introduced himself with crying red eyes and a fragile fearful posture trying to slouch into a little ball in the corner of the hospital while the woman from child care sat tiredly next to him. Her eyes shone in relief when I showed up but it was quickly replaced with doubt when Peter didn't want to leave with us. Bucky had just sat in the place the woman had left free when she stood to greet us and tried to talk with Peter...

“Hey, where is my nephew” the black widow asked holding a photo frame of a smiling kid holding to an iron man and incredible hulk toy.

“Sleeping, visit hours are over” I answered sitting and expecting her to do the same.

“You know, considering how we met and how Fury had to kick you in the ass to make you work I had my doubts about letting Bucky with you, can't possibly imagine what I thought about you with a child ” 

“Why, thank you Nat. But you must know it wasn't my idea.” I said making her frown and cross her slim arms in front of her chest. 

“You should be grateful to your dad then, because I sure can imagine the mess you would be without James at your side”

My dad and his projects a thousand times more valuable than me. The captain America and his serum, HYDRA and Bucky, everything a big ball of shit in a package that was send to me from the world war two.   
Dad was so obsessed with finding the Captain America after the war was over that forgot about his family and then when he found him wrote a will declaring that in case he died when captain popsicle awoke from his beauty sleep I was in charge of his therapy; but then Bucky was also found in a HYDRA facility and added to my father's will two days before he died in a car accident.

Three years later the winter soldier awakens with a metal arm and no memories of the war other than capsicle's face while falling of all train. At least he doesn't know for what HYDRA planned to use him for. And that's the end of the story. 

“Oh, please don't tell me you are here to make me write a will including Peter taking care of the captain once I am dead” I said thinking about it. If the man ever wakes up, it will befalls on my heir, to his heir, to their heirs, to look after the captain.

“No need, he woke up yesterday morning ” Natasha said raising an eyebrow.

“Uff. The brat is asleep” said Bucky falling on the couch next to me, clearly tired and also content with his job well done.

“Well. Shit.”

 

 

 

>>LOKI'S POV (in the past-asgard)

Thor came out to be an over active, manipulative, smiling brat. The golden prince beloved by everyone and whose tantrums no matter how ridiculous or annoying they were would always be accomplished. NO matter how much I sought for something better, the kid was endlessly spoiled.

“Your son is too spoiled” I remember groaning once during my magic sessions with the queen and a powerful Asgardian sorceress (that each week would change because nothing they tried to teach me was actually useful or something anyone with eyes and brain couldn't learn) The sorceress had looked at me in panic and then at the queen making me realize it was an improper thing to say. But the queen had smiled and actually giggle at my words.

“Yes, his father has allowed that to happen, and from time to time I spank him when it has gone too far.” she had closed her book and waved at the sorceress to leave “and between us, you will also need to see when it has gone too far; for only the Queens stand beside the king judging each step they take, and only us can make them retreat when it has been enought” 

Those words were the beginning of everything, our first step to a solid friendship, because ever since I arrived Thor and I only spoke in the presence of the Queen and king or when Thor had-to-be with me on king's command. That night I was in the garden contemplating the stars from a new perspective in Asgard instead jotunheim when I saw the prince running down a balcony in a pursue of a horse with a child mounting another while waiting.

“What are you doing?” I had asked startling both.

“Whoa! Who are you?!” groaned the kid almost hissing while Thor stood and removed the dust and some leaves before smiling and laughing.

“Careful with your tone Fandral” Thor had chuckled pulling me to his side when a pair of guards passed looking for the noise the boy Fandral had made. When the supposed danger had passed Thor smiled and released me “This is my future spouse you are talking to” he said making the Fandral child gasp.

“This is no Jotun and while you did said it was no giant his skin is milky not blue” Those words had me blushing. Later in the future I would learn that Fandral flirts with anything with legs, pretty eyes or a willing partner to sharing their bed for one night.

“Fandral….” Thor growled.

“Indeed, but the weather in Asgard is too hot for me so I changed in order to accommodate. This is my appearance as Asgardian. Now, what are you doing?” I repeated looking in the eye at Thor who continued to stare at Fandral.

“We are going to the woods, we found a dragon lair not too far” he asnwered with such enthusiasts that I almost forgot this is actually a stupid idea.

“So? You are no warriors and even for them it is a strenuous task to kill such beast” I said trying to sound mature, but my choice of words seem to puzzle both boys as they looked at each other in confusion and as Fandral tried to repeat ‘Extranus?’. Thor interfered.

“We are going to watch, not kill it” he said grabbing the reins off Fandral's hands.

“But even that is a stupid thing to do…”

“We are going Loki” interrupted Thor frowning “shouldn't you be sleeping or reading? You know… doing something intelligent?” Fandral snorted and Thor ignored him while mounting the horse. 

I felt my face turn red with anger. Stupid Aesir kids “Wait, I'm coming with you”

“What? NO. You'll be a burden ” Fandral groaned.

“Why would I be a burden considering you will only watch and I came here to explore and learn. I have never met a dragon other than books and scrolls”I retorted and it seemed my words had surprised Thor because at first he looked at the me in confusion and then he smiled so brightly that I could swore it had its own glow. He offered me his hand and enthralled with the light of his smile I took it.

That was my first adventure and worst experience ever, considering Thor scratches, Fandral injuries and the fever I had the next day.

Thor had tried to protect me and had spend the whole day grumbling and fuming for how useless he truly is. Odin had him grounded and Thor had accepted his punishment with the face held hight and such responsibility that someone of his age would never present. That night Thor had appeared in my chambers and lamented his stupidity one last time before swearing he was going to protect me for the rest of our lives. But that wasn't the last time we sneaked out of the castle looking for adventures, and so with time, I had attended each and every one of them.

“What's on your mind?” Freya asked, pulling me to her side, a silk golden dress and many jewels adorning a beautiful slender body, blue eyes and golden hair tingling my nose when she hugged me.

“You are being awfully intimate” I said hugging her for a moment appreciating the physical confort considering in a few hours Thor will be crown king and next week we shall marry. 

“Of course dear, I always hug everyone” she chuckled tightening her hold on my body.

“No you don't” interrupted a female voice in the shape of Sigyn frowning at Freya like a dragon ready to pull her eyes out. “Now, remove yourself of his body” she commanded as Freya groaned but moved a considerable distance “and I think your brother is looking for you” Freya huffed and began to walk away stomping her way down the hall to her possessive brother.

“she needs to learn You.Are.Off.Limits” Sigyn groaned holding a small golden chest in her hands. Red long hair was pulled up in a hight tail, green eyes not so different of my own and slightly tan freckled skin was the appearance of this goodness “This is for you. A gift on my behalf I want you to use it today” she said opening the chest to reveal a golden collar of celestial blue stones and a red gem “It will protect you wherever you are”

I smiled and thanked her, allowing her to put it on when a new voice catches my attention. Father was smiling and laughing walking next to Odin with my brothers dutifully following closely from behind in anger and annoyance.

“Father ” I called smiling, the Jotnar had perked at my voice and red eyes had shone in wonder.

“My treasure! How big you have gotten” he smiled but I barely reached his hip, I wasn't that tall.

“Brother” my brothers said in unison nodding, their frowns dissipating a little.

“My little one” father said “the time has come. Have you decided?” he asked. I frowned in confusion.

“Decided what?” I asked. Laufey blinked with a smile so big and Odin mimicked the gesture. 

“Do you wish to marry Thor or will you come back home with me?” he asked surprising me as I looked at both king's with wide eyes. So accommodated was I in Asgard, I had long since forgotten our agreement. 

“Father, I have come a very long journey. Learning and loving so many, but I am certain that I love Thor like no one else in this universe” I answered smiling ignoring the way my brothers grunted and left while father smiled pleased “I shall stay here and be queen to the future king of Asgard”

“It seems so and I am pleased. I can now die in peace and shall enter Valhalla to encounter your mother with good news.” father exclaimed, he extracted a small chest from his attire and gave it to Odin who smiled.

“This is at gift on behalf of both kingdoms” he said opening it and revealing a beautiful golden bracelet of two blue gems. One had a pale blue enthralling color that looked like mist was moving inside and the other was a darker blue with white lines melting into the deep enthralling color showing thin lines of celestial blue “It has two treasures in it as a gift”

I was about to thank them accepting the chest when a nervous face appeared by the door and father said his endearment before leaving. I knew this was going to be the last time I saw my father in probably many years, but Thor anguished face had me barely acknowledging his departure…

“Thor?”

 

 

 

 

>>THOR'S POV (in the past-asgard)

The first time I met Loki it was brief, father made sure of it and said something about not make myself look stupid during our first encounter so I wouldn't scare the ice jewel away. He brought me to joutumheim and made me leave the feast, not to appear until the prince had introduced himself and even that was very short. A pretty little creature of blue skin with lines that represented his lineage and beautiful red eyes behind long dark lashes just like his long dark hair.

The second time I saw Loki was while calling for Heimdal, pretty blue was hugging his father and waving at so many Jotuns watching his departure of confidence and pride leaving to a new destiny. Everyone was cheering his arrival celebrating the promised queen, and pretty blue was nervous, unsure of how to act or what to do before so many Aesir. So this time I took his hand and everyone gasped and froze, just then I remembered what his skin should do to me, how it should burn my hand off with the icy cold temperatures they would produce in defense. But just as I grasped his hand he desperately cling to my arm looking for protection I felt proud to provide. 

The third time I saw Loki he was different. Milky skin, green eyes and perfect long hair, he looked like the perfect mixture of a beautiful cold winter when the snow covers everything giving an ethereal view of immortality and refinance, his silver green eyes were looking at me with curiosity and I felt waver in my task as I was to take him on a tour around asgard and ran away feeling my heart stop in my chest.

The fourth and fifth times and so on were made under father command till the day I thought he was just meeting with me over duty as a future queen, but then he had found me on Fandral escapades and from then on joined us on our adventures.

It was many, many years later. One day when I was used to the familiarity and the brotherhood between us that I saw Sigyn flirting with Loki and hel broke loose. 

I screamed and threatened her, if she ever looked at MY Loki with such indicent eyes I would personally end her and anyone that dared to question my claim over Loki. That day I had been serious and started a proper courting, at first he had been confused as to why I gave him so many gifts with each new journey, but then I made my intentions clear. 

I love him.

Loki had taken care of me ever since our little adventures, tries to look after me like more than a mere prince the way most did but like a reckless kid that had a tendency of making terrible choices. Mother smiled every time I would groan over my studies and she would always call for Loki to aid me during the tutoring. Loki sat in my bed next to me when I had once been poisoned by a Musphelheim snake, tired eyes full of relief and fear. 

“Finall the day has come!!!” roared Volstagg gaining a few smiles on some maids behalf.

“Silence you big glutton ” Fandral tried to chaste him, but the gentle smile betrayed his words for the warriors three were smiling and joyfully chatting around. Well, except Sif. The warrior was eying everything with a judging glare, I was about to asked what troubled her, when a voice thundered the room.

“He is coming with us” barked a Jotun walking out of the palace.

“That was what he should have said…” said another stopping when the first one had turned with an angry stare.

“Loki. Is. Coming. Back. Home” retorted the other resuming his walk “The promise was that if he didn't love that stupid Aesir he would return. Now is time”

I recognized both Jotuns as Loki's older brothers. A fearful chill had me following both giants on their way out till their conversation passed to hunts and the potential mates they wished to court.

“Hey Thor!”

“Sigyn” I called unable to retain the weariness in my voice that had her immediately frowning. 

“Yes?”

“Have you seen Loki?”

“Yes, he is talking with his father and Allfather...” without letting her finish I ran to the place I felt father's presence, near the throne room.

There was Loki smiling at Laufey, whose green eyes met with mine and face fell as I ran out in fear.

“Thor?” His voice turned worried and agitated for following me “How do you fare? The coronation is..”

“Please…” my words silenced the trickster god allowing me to continue “Please don't leave”

“What?” he asked in utter confusion and then sighed crossing his slender arms in front of his chest “I asked of you not to indulge in the mead”

“I didn't!” I protested, well I actually did drank one but it was only a jar.

“a jar that fills itself counts Thor, and I curse the woman that gifted it to you”

“Lokiiiii” I whined. I had learned long ago to set my pride aside everytime it concerned Loki “I love you! Don't leave…”

“Where would I go, you big oaf?”

“You are planning to leave with your father, your brothers said so!” I said in protest but then frowned “By the Norms! They'll try to take you from me!” I started to panic.

“THOR!” Loki's voice. Gentle and soothing as always “How many times have I told you that I love you?”

“Forgive me, I have…”I hesitated there has been to many times “I have lost count” 

He smiled “Then be assured my love, that there is no one in my life I can love, like I love you” 

“My lords, you must get ready” called a servant bowing before calling for others with my golden armor “You will be named king in a few hours”

“My prince!” exclaimed another servant running toward Loki “We must hurry, the queen is waiting”

“My dam?” Loki asked frowning.

“Queen Friggda my prince, she claimed the right of dressing you, since highness Farbauti won't be coming”

“Of course” Loki smiled “I'll see you tonight my love” 

“You seem happy my lord” the headmistress said tilting her head time the side.

“The stars shine upon me and my beautiful mate for soon I shall become king. There is nothing in this universe that could disturb my happiness this moment” I replied feeling my chest swell with pride. Loki wouldn't leave and I would make sure no one dared to take him away from me.

 

 

 

>>Tony's POV (2017)

The SHIELD facility is in a small building apparently a pastry to keep appearances.

“Donuts!” I cheered, Peter smiled in happiness sitting on Bucky's shoulders with drowsy eyes and some drool falling from small lips. “Peter, do you want a donut?” I asked, trying to wake Peter, and make the little one cheer the mood for the winter soldier that had been melancholic ever since Nat explained the situation. Instantly he tried to make the widow take him to capsicle or bring him in that moment to the tower and nothing seemed to change his mind until I said we shouldn't wake Peter. 

“Guys, this way” called Nat frowning. Walking past the pastry back door to a more secret way around the building.

“Yes! We'll have a private tour. Can you believe our luck Buck? ” I asked tilting my head backwards but Peter was trying to sleep on Bucky's head and the man was hardly trying not to run up the building looking for his long lost friend. 

We walked past many security officers and other agents before reaching a room with another inside made of panels. Colson sat inside chatting with a blond man, said man of dull blue eyes that shone in surprise when Bucky walked past the door with sad eyes.

“Hey, Steve ”

“Bucky!” he said standing and trying to hug his friend but a tiny shoe interfered. The great captain America looked up in shock to the little boy resting on Bucky's shoulders and that was my cue to grab Peter. 

“Ups, sorry guys” I laughed walking to Barnes who raised Peter (still drooling) from his shoulders “I'll give you a moment, don't you agree Philp? ”

“Oh, yes. Of course, how is Ms. Pots doing?”

“Excellent, but it would be better if you asked her yourself. You know, since you are dating her and I have to hear her lament how his agent boyfriend won't talk”

“Daddy?” Peter said rubbing an eye “Were are we?”

“We are in a pastry with Bucky” I answered smiling when he looked around in search of his second favorite person. 

“Where is he?” he frowned when he couldn't spot the soldier and asked to be put down to start looking for him.

“James is chatting with a very dear friend of his, we must leave him alone for now”

“We must leave him?!” he asked wide eyed and alarmed.

“Yes, this is a very important friend sweetheart”

“No! We can't leave him” and that said he stormed off running around looking for Barnes with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, no! He can't go in there!” yelled Coulson alarming every agent and myself while running after Peter.

“Peter No!” I screamed but the little bugger was faster than his short legs should let on.

“Hello there little one…” said a smooth voice grabbing Peter who stopped crying to look at the man “By the Norms, why is a little fairy like you crying?”

“B…Bucky is leaving” he cried grabbing the man by the neck and hiding his face in his arms.

“Hush little one, I don't believe anyone would dare to leave such cute little one as yourself…”

“Hey, thank you for grabbing him…” I said smiling receiving a deep frown from a pale perfect milky face, green eyes were looking at me like an annoyance.

“and you are?” he asked reaching for Peter protectively pulling him behind himself.

“His father, Tony Stark” I answered trying to grab Peter but the kid just grasped harder the man's leg.

Tall of long black hair, unusual eyes of a fiery green, pale milky skin, high cheekbones, a pointy nose and small fine rosy lips “And I am Loki Laufeyson” Oh, British. 

“Of course, can I have my son back?”

“No”

“Now listen Loki…”

“Good to know both of you are getting along…” Fury said walking with a smiling Coulson “Are you ready to leave Loki”

“Certainly”the tall man said grabbing Peter small hand and just when I was about to protest a green light surrounded both making them dissappear. I gasped in shock panicking when a strong hand patted my shoulder. 

“Stark, leave the kid with him and walk with me; that guy needs the Peter magic ” Fury said not really asking but demanding me to follow.

“WHAT?!” I screamed shoving Fury aside “WHERE IS PETER?!”

“I assure you Peter is safe with him” Coulson said and then chuckled “Probably with the safest place in this universe as Loki will rather die than let a kid die under his watch”

I took a deep breath trying to collect myself. If Coulson said so then it must be true… “What now? You won't lecture me on how to take care of the captain, are you?” I asked in anger, Fury laughed patting my back once again.

“No, I won't unless you screw it up” he arched an eyebrow opening his only eye as a bad warning “You just met Loki, an entity of mystery; he has been in SHIELD as a founder when you were in diapers”

“That's imposible, he is younger than me” I frowned looking back at the place he was last but seeing as he just vanished with Peter I probably shouldn't judge his age.

“and yet he was the man that showed your father the location of Captain America in the Arctic, the location of James Barnes in a HYDRA facility. He showed up last month claiming the Captain was about to wake-up and as been in the building ever since” 

“Fury, what do you want?” I asked crossing my arms, a headache pulsing in my head.

“I need a favour”

“Another? ” I asked sighing heavily, I just want Pete back.

“Everytime we ask him who he is or what he is; he answers -I don't remember- and when someone asks how he knows so many things he says -I followed them and it felt like the noble thing to do- ” Fury seemed frustrated, like if the Loki guy was a mystery he was desperate of solving and he didn't even had a clue of way to start. “I need you to look out for him or he will vanish once again and God knows when that man will return”

“So you want me to take two more men home. I'm not a psychologists ” I groaned walking out to the pastry area were Peter was being fed by the man with a fond smile on his face.

“Of course not. You are the genius Tony Stark, philanthropist, multibillionaire, playboy and national hero”

“Feeding my ego huh? Okay I'll do it but this better be the last one ”

“You have my word” 

I just beg the heavens I won't regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Loki in the midgard realm with no memories will be explained in next chapter :3 
> 
> Please leave your comments＼(≧▽≦)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dearest readers. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, it has given me so much joy knowing you guys like it so far :'3
> 
> Here is a new chapter update, I hope to keep the pattern, so I shall update each Saturday.
> 
> Hope you like it  
> (no summary, no spoiler┐(︶▽︶)┌ )

>>Loki's POV 

The stars were shining, even through the sun was barely reaching the top of winter hills and many gods were arriving. From the warriors to the nobles and the commoner Aesir pooling in the enormous front entrance were Thor would walk to the balcony once he was coronated and rise over the Aesir as their new king, the crown on his head and Gunnir on his hand.

The gods had stopped arriving, the bifrost thunderous light had died with the arrival of Freya and Frey from Vanaheim early this morning, for the twins had made their presence know since they discovered my location in the palace. 

“Oh, my lord. You look marvellous” Idunn sighed dramatically fanning herself. Sigyn tried to poke her in the ribs discretely but failed when Idunn gasped in mock annoyance.

“Thank you my ladies, but I pale in comparison to you, for both look stunning making the stars pale in comparison of the ladies that grace me with their presence each day”I said making the goddess smile and the servants swooned being shooed away by my personal maid of assistance Lyane. 

“Sorry my dear, already married” lamented Idunn showing a golden ring with diamonds on her finger. 

“And his husband couldn't agree more with the silver tongue prince” exclaimed Balder embracing Idunn from behind a smile hidden in the Auburn long locks of Idunn's head .

“My love, please try harder” she sighed resting her body on the chest of her husband while looking down at the people already dancing and waiting down the wide salon down the throne. The throne was guarded by an especial line of soldiers in golden armor, the open pillars to the other rooms full of food that Volstagg would surely devour as soon as thor was crowned and many gifts ready to deliver to the new king. “Dearest I love this song” cheered Idunn pulling Balder with her down the stairs, people moved aside in order to give space to the eldest prince and his lady. Sigyn smiled looking down at the new dancing couple that everyone admired, at her wishful eyes I decided to comply her desire.

“Can I have the honor?” I asked pleased when she smiled, green olive eyes lightning in pure bliss. 

“I would be a fool to deny such honor” she answered. A tiny hand perfectly fitting with mine.

The Aesir cheered when looking at us, the inseparable duo that many feared in times of boredom, for Sigyn was the best partner for mischief anyone could ask for. We started dancing, swaying elegantly across the room. Once the song ended we stood staring at each other, she was smiling; about to say something when everyone cheered once again. Something firm pressed against my back and hands moved around my hips.

“Can I have this dance?” asked a deep playful voice.

“My pleasure” I smiled grabbing a hold of his hand, noticing this one was bigger and stronger perfect to entwine my fingers with and feeling happiness of the knowledge I would have an eternity holding this hand.

I couldn't look anywhere else but the pair of electric blue eyes staring at me with such love and devotion that had me shiver in anticipation of the nights to come. Just a few days more in order for us to marry and burn each other with our desire. I am a virgin, yet to be touched and had in the way I have only imagine Thor doing; but my dear wasn't that patient with his time and had many adventures that had the maids staring at me with hate. It was painful to know Thor had given himself to another, and then again, and again till the day I heard them talking. How Thor would only touch black haired, pale and slim women and call for me the whole time.

Yet, it continued to be painful, but bearable. The song came to an end and so our movement, Thor was about to say something but was interrupted once again by the cheerful clapping of our audience.

“Thank you my prince” I said bowing a little before retreating, I could hear his grunt of protest, but I had to look after the queen for we had to stand next to Odin during the ceremony.

The Aesir moved aside when I walked by, some nodding in respect, others sneering in disgust and many elfs and dwarfs just nodding curtly in acknowledgement not really caring if a rat of mulsphelheim was the future queen of asgard. Out of the two enormous golden doors stood the queen gracefully conversing with some goddess, the guard dutifully looking over the queen in case something happened.

“My queen” I called smiling when her blue eyes stared at me with fondness.

“Oh, my child. Is it time?” she asked dismissing the goddess and offering me her hand which I took and gently put on my arm guiding her to the middle of the double doors. 

“I believe so” I answered when the aesir cheered so loud the commoners outside echoed the noise but louder. Then Gunnir could be heard, the end colliding with the golden floor in a powerful noise that had everyone silenced at the same time as it rang all around asgard. “definitely the time dear mother” I said trying not to sound nervous.

She laughed, a joyous sound that had me smiling with how contagious it felt “My son, fear nothing, it is just another day in asgard”

“Another day” I repeated remembering all the feast, each ball and ceremony I had participated since arrival; this was different, this is what comes before our wedding.

“My queen” called the guard “It is time” and in that moment the cheers begun and then we walked. We walked past gods, past kings and Queens, princess and princes alike, many nobles and important creatures cheering at our presence. The queen waved and smiled walking up to her husband sitting in the throne and lady Sif and the warriors three like a barrier before the king, dressed in their best armor. Sif sneered for a moment when I had to pass past her and then smiled for everyone looking. I stood at Odin's left hand and the queen at Odin's right. At last Thor came screaming in triumph making everyone scream louder than ever, cheering at how he rolled Mjolnir and raised the hammer above his head. Each roar was rivaled by their own roar and then Thor stood down the stairs kneeling before his father who once again hit Gunnir against the floor commanding immediate silence. 

“Thor” Odin started “My son, my heir… Not many centuries ago you were entrusted Mjolnir as proof of your responsibility and loyalty to its people, you promised to use it justly and with honor, to protect the nine realms and defend those in need. Now, it has come the time for you to make an oath ” Odin paused and Thor smiled in proudly “Do you swear to protect, serve and defend the nine realms”

“I swear” he roared.

“and do you swear to…” a thunderous roar interrupted Odin. A terribly familiar roar that made me freeze.

“WHERE IS IT?!” screamed Helblindi and Byleistr walking up to Odin with ten more Jotuns following closely.

“What's the meaning of this?!” roared father standing with two personal guards immediately appeari at his side frowning at my brothers and the ones that followed.

“You!” Helblindi claimed “Liar! They don't have the casket!!” he said walking up to father while everyone backed away, guards were surrounding my brothers and the warriors three moved behind Thor ready for their command, Odin sat, watching and analysing. The queen had moved to grab me but I walked away ignoring them all.

“No” I said directing all eyes on me.

“Loki” called Thor “Come back” he commanded making way to me but was stopped by Volstagg and Sif.

“Brother please don't tell me you came looking for the casket” I said.

“Son, my Loki stand back” father ordered walking up followed by the counselors.

“Oh, yes. I almost forgot” Byleistr sneered “Little brother” he smirked crouching before me “This is all your fault” 

“LOKI!” father screamed and when I looked back the counselors had him grabbed from the neck and hel broke loose.

I felt a hand raising me up, Thor calling my name and Friggda cry in alarm. A thunder boomed in the room and Helblindi roared. I saw my father red eyes and the desperation, a roar in answer to my brothers own and his useless attempt to be free of the grip the traitors had on his arms. An ice blade covered by brother arm and so it pierced his heart.

“FATHER!” my cry rasped my throat, I could hear Thor crying out for me but Byleistr was already running away followed closely by the Jotuns and Helblindi carrying a bloody head. Fathers head. “No, no, no, no. What are you doing?!” I screamed Thor was following and every guard that interfered was smashed and moved aside by ice blades thrown everywhere in a desperate attempt to make them retreat. But Thor roared, Fandral following closely with the other warriors mounting horses the whole way. 

Bells rang, soldiers ran to fulfill their respective duty. Air ships followed racing to reach us till we entered the forest, trees too tall even for a giant that hid us well from unwanted eyes and yet Thor, Sif and Fandral never lost our sight. There were only three Jotuns, my brothers and the counselors running till Thor shot Mjolnir through their chest. 

“We must kill him” screamed Helblindi “TO HEL WITH ASGARD!!!!” 

Thor fight with my brother was short. It could have been the shortest fight the thunder had ever have in which he lost. Magic was a power gravely underestimated, it was till Thor was bleeding to death and Sif and Fandral could barely move I realized we were all going to die.

I could feel it tingling my fingertips, all the energy and power I had and could summoned I released it in a blast that had all falling. When my brother released me to my fall I saw Sif standing and coughing screaming for Thor, calling for Thor and all the destruction around us. I saw her eyes landing on me, anger and fury increasing with each step.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!” She roared grabbing me by the neck and pressuring. Trying to kill me with the lack of air I didn't have. She kicked me and now I could register how much pressure Byleistr had used while carrying me, enough to break my bones and make me feel nothing.

I felt nothing. Even as tears pricked my eyes and blood pooled in my mouth, the thought of Thor dead had me numb. “Come on Sif” I rasped “You can do better than that” I said and it seemed to make the trick. She roared and pulled me up.

“Sif?” Fandral's voice was the last thing I heard feeling my head hit something and then nothing “SIF NO!!!! LOKI!!!!” 

I was falling, I remember a blue light similar to that shiny blue in the many colors the bifrost have and then darkness. Nothing.

Nothing.

 

************************************* No memories   
***********

 

Johann Schmid that's a name I cannot seem to stop hearing. I can't move, but there is no reason to do such thing. Why should I move? I feel nothing, nor think wise to do such task. I recognize humidity in my body, someone is talking again, there seems to be someone always talking.

“Enought” this time it is a thick heavy voice with a strong unusual accent “Johann Schmid, is no more. From now on, you will refer to me as red skull” the man says then laughs, a chilli laughter that even through knowing I am under water it has me shivering in disgust “With this we will rule the world. HAIL HYDRA!!!!” He screams and soon I hear a wave of thunderous voices claiming Hail HYDRA.

It feels weird just listening, but again, nothing comes to my mind of doing something else or different. I feel like an adult and know many things such as magic, how this world (and many others) work, but can't recall from were I am, form which world I came from or who I am. Much less how much time I have been here. I remember waking in pain, broken bones and many voices screaming orders around me. I remember how a long time ago someone called Hitler said I was the ultimate weapon and was needed to used wisely.

I remember my name. Loki, but that's it. There is nothing else, just emptiness.

“Mr. Red skull.” says and new voice, I am moving or at least something is moving me around “Why do we keep the body?”

“As you know this creature was found by the Füther gravely hurt, but with such energy and such power that the Füther thought the gods were sending him an gift to win the war.

The energy we caught was in that bracelet and his body, we tried to remove the bracelet but it seems something activates that collar making imposible to touch the body without people pulverized and so the profesor discovered this method.” I felt a boom like something hitting the thing I was in “We keep it lock and under no circumstances we let anybody take a look at this man…”

“Sir, The Captain America is here” announced a new voice and seconds later a alarming noise flared to life.

There were a thunderous noise repeating itself again and again gaining many screams, hits and groans in pain. Some felt and died, others joyfully relived when a gentle but alarmed voice came close.

“I.. I can't do it” it cried in desesperación, I could feel the creature hitting the thing which I was in “There is no other way to open this compartment” then a female voice called for the creature, soothing and gentle trying to convey calmness. 

“There is no other way” the creature said, resigned to something “It is the only way to save the world ”then he stepped away.

This was new, it is the first creature that said something such saving someone instead of overruling, overpowering, conquering, or eradicating someone. I could hear them, a female lamented and cried while the creature chanted -it's the only way-

“P…Peggy I Lov ” a crash interrupted the creature's voice something like a roar clenching the structure that surrounded me. 

For the first time in what felt like ages I moved feeling smooth glass and heard a creak beneath my fingers breaking it with my touch. I opened my eyes to a blue light in the water, my bracelet shinning with its blue weird gem; before the glass there was a black metal surrounding me which I hit surprisingly softly making a hole in the structure. Water hit me in the face, colder water than the one I was in beforw and I curiously found myself unaffected with the colder temperature.

It was a ship of some sort, creaking with pressure and sinking down the ocean. Black metal and broken glass, bodies floating dead in the water.

One body in particular had me frowning, this one was bend over a chair, blond hair and pale body dressed differently in blues, white and a red star on his chest. He grasped a shield in one hand and a particular picture of a female in another; this was the man that -saved everyone- as the female said.

The metal creaked once again and I found myself staring at the darkness it was sinking itself into then looked up to find a frail of celestial light above a layer of white. Anything with light must be better than darkness in this world, so I grabbed the body and pulled it up with me carrying dead weight easily to the surface. I soon collided with something hard, ice if I remember correctly and broke it easily with one hand throwing the body up before pulling myself up. 

I looked around but there was nothing. Just white cold land of ice and dark water. The body just laid there and I thought for sure the creature was dead if not for the slow beat of a dying heart. At least not dead yet. I stood looking at it, a still chest that should be heaving and somehow, a blurry image of someone crashing mouths to give air and comprising their chest appeared in my mind.

“I must do that with this creature?” I frowned not particularly interested in having contact with such creature that could probably have a disease. But the thing is already dying.

‘a dying hero a voice said’. Another memory ‘that is allowed to live is gifted a blessing from Valhalla’ the voice was groggy and old, a faceless man with blurry bear.

Valhalla sounded important, reverenced by how that voice said it. This creature is gifted? Resigned to my destiny helping this creature live, I pressed my lips to his and pushed air into his lungs. Nothing happened till I pressed his chest, water was slowly dripping down his chin from his purple mouth; so I repeated the action till I heard a groan and his chest heavily ascended and descended with each breath.

If I recall correctly a creature named soldier said something about dying in the cold. It seems this creature can also die in it. How can I make him stay alive? 

‘that creature is a bird my child’ a new memory presented itself with the image of a trembling animal in a similar situation ‘we can use frost to slow his death’

‘but I don't want him to die!’

‘then you must freeze him, cover him in gentle frost first and then the cold ice shall do the rest. Till the day he can be released in its proper temperature so it may recover’

The memory vanished and in its place was the trembling creature, my fingers tingled and green light came from them, then I remembered perfectly how to produce magic and so commanded frost around his body and then a thick cape of ice like steel for protection.

“There, nothing else I can do for you” I said standing and looking around, once again nothing to do. So I walked and learned and found so many things, many creatures while exploring this world, till many years later I stumbled in a commemoration for the fallen soldier and how Howard Stark just kept his search.

I decided to help. Humans are terribly untrustworthy creatures and very distrustful, so when the expedition took a turn to a giant ice mountain they tried to hit me not once but trice. I also have learned many things about myself such as my abilities and weakness, no memories of my life but it was still something over time. So I had to personally break through ice and retrieve the captain. The man, Howard, stared at me in disbelief that was quickly replaced with relief and joy.

I left again and encountered the HYDRA organization again experimenting with another humans. Maybe it was wrong of me to tell Howard about them, but at least James Barnes came out of it, another hero.

I stayed around SHIELD for a long time in order to look after Steve (the human hero name) and left when things were really boring leaving seird around in order to know when he was waking up. Everything was planned, helping a gifted of Valhalla to unveil the secrets of my existence. But Steve was just another useless human…

“and now I met your father who insist on having me in your home for the time being” I finished smiling at the child devouring donuts like his life depended on it.

“You are staying home with me, daddy and Bucky?!” he asked apparently understanding just that in my story. It has been two weeks living with the Starks and just now little Peter understands that I may stay with him for a long time.

“I believe so” I answered resting my chin on my hand “I am here aren't I?”the kid cheered reaching for another donut but I took the box away. It seems Tony Stark has a sweet tooth for such food and his little clone also loved it.

Peter frowned, already having second thoughts about my residence in the tower, but just decided to shrug and leave it for later “Want to see my room?” he asked climbing of the chair and running toward the stairs.

“I must wait for your father” I answered rooting in my place.

“JARVIS where is daddy?” the kid asked to the AI I previously learn everything about.

“With Mr. Barnes sir, they are in the hall of Mr. Rogers room discussing how to make the captain accommodate” the voice said making the kid smile.

“Then daddy will take a long time, come play ” he giggled running up the stairs and I dutifully followed, because in all my life with mortals I have learn to never deny a kid such pleasantries. Little innocent the souls free of sins and guilt of their ancestors doing “Let's play Heroes!!!!”

No matter what they want, just go with it.

 

 

 

 

>>Sigyn's POV (still in the past)

Asgard was devastated, not only had the prince returned bleeding and barely unconscious, the warriors tired followed by chained Jotuns and the head of Laufey; but what concerned everyone was the fact that someone was missing.

The queen had cried in pain. Pain for her lost son, for Thor was healing nicely used to worse situations were his life was in danger. Odin carried the Jotuns back to their dam. It is said that Farbauti just buried the king and accepted his sons punishment with a smile, considering their only crime was attacking asgard the charges against the assassination of their king were invalid as it was usual for Jotuns to fight for the throne.

“Tyr!” barked Bragi, his dark blond hair wet after a day under rain, and golden eyes full of rage while he walked down the halls of the palace. I ran to encounter him barely receiving a smile as usual “TYR!” He roared again, Balder appeared next to a red eyed Idunn and finally general Tyr after two days since the attack wearing the same armor.

Greasy dark hair and tired celestial blue eyes bored into Bragi “What?!” he groaned back, politeness and status dammed ever since asgard started its sleepless days in search of Loki or at least his body as others though.

“the warriors three where are they?” he said. I shivered at his cold voice, understanding well why the venom in it considering it was Loki who we are talking about. Everyone loves Loki, the stoic fearsome Bragi, the fierce general Tyr, Odin Allfather, Idunn, the twins Frey and Freya, The Queen, the commoners (at least most), Heimdal, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Myself. Even Hel in the halls of an inferno had claimed to love the trickster during a visit, in which Thor had to fight to get him back and once Loki was won the queen of Musphelheim had lamented her loss.

“I know nothing ” the general sneered “Those three are protected by Thor, I have no authority over them unless Allfather commands me to”

“My father commands you to find them and arrest them” Bragi ordered, Balder paled instantly walking up to speak but was interrupted by the wicked smile that appeared on Tyr features. 

“My pleasure” he said, all tiredness left his body replaced with renewed determination.

“Brother” Balder called, Idunn holding to his arm looking very ill and pale all the sudden stared at the prince in disbelief “Please explain yourself, Thor will be crushed once he learns Loki is missing, do not add his friends in this ” 

“There must be a cause” I intervened shivering when all eyes fell on me. Bragi sighed extending a hand for me to grab and since the coronation day I felt relaxed with his touch.

“It seems they were all unconscious after Thor attacked. A soldier had awakened first and saw Sif fighting with Fandral on Loki behalf”

“You can't possibly mean they are the reason Loki is missing ” Idunn frowned.

“Helblindi and Byleistr stated their brother was with them before the blackout” Bragi snarled walking and way and pulling me with him “Whatever you believe, is not of my concern” ignoring the calls of Balder and protest like Idunn we walked down the hall with me by his side. “Sigyn ” he halted once no one was at our reach “Please forgive me if my words will cause offense to you; but as a one of the closest friends of Loki, you have been awfully quiet. May I inquire the cause of your peace during the situation?”

Immediately I nod, wise enough to not anger Bragi or make him doubt my loyalty “I know Loki is fine, because as a gift I gave him a protection collar. I demanded that he used it at once and so I can feel his energy. Small and damaged but Loki is alive ” I explained feeling sour of my own doing “I should have done something better, a tracker or something to locate him”

“No.” he said, I looked into his eyes to a cheerful glint “You did well love” cold lips kissed my forehead “I… I don't know what I would have done if you had anything to do with this or what Loki would have done if found out you intended to gift him a tracker”

“I love Loki Bragi” I frowned, tears pricked my eyes for the first time in ages “I… I want him back as much as you do”

“I know. I vow to bring him back, wherever he is… ” he whispered pulling me into his arms.

“My lord” a guard called, bells sounded in announcement of something all asgard was shivering in fear and hope “The prince has awakened” Bragi relased me and I shivered with the coldness but smile at the news with relief.

Because once Thor learned of what happened even Hel would be welcomed in the search. Thunder started to rumble in the distance and seconds later all asgard was cheering under the rain. In times of despair, Thor anger and sadness meant one thing. Revenge would be served.

I smiled at Bragi who scoffed in understanding. There is hope and finding Loki would be easier now.

 

 

 

 

>>Thor's POV 

 

I groaned. Dizziness got the better of me when I felt something rising up my throat, but instead of vomiting I just felt sourness, like acid pooling in my stomach. I opened my eyes, my room ceiling was the first thing I saw before my mother came near. 

“Thor! Darling are you okay?” she asked. She looked tired and sad, like an older woman instead of the ethereal queen I was used to.

“Mother… what…”

“Shh… it's okay love” she said, her small voice breaking a little and I just knew it wasn't a cry of relief, but sadness.

“I see you are well” father said, a gentle smile on his grave features “Rest for now my son, later we shall speak” he said walking out with Gunnir in hand and golden armor as if we were in war…

“Mother” all came crashing to me when I couldn't see him, the coronation and the pursuit “Where is Loki?” I expected a smile, an answer saying my intended was resting or injured, but not a sob breaking into a cry of pain. “No… no mother please. Where is Loki?!” I repeated my voice broke. Pain so much pain. 

“We can't find him love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter shall be the last that switches from the past to the future (some memories from good times will appear, but that's it in case the switching as been annoying for you)
> 
> Please leave your comments, I love to read your opinion (≧▽≦)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (Comes out from her hiding ) I am sooooo sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had so many things to do that I reaaaally forgot I have to add the chapter to the things to do.  
> Please forgive me ^♡^

A man ran in the woods, desperation and pain clear on his face pulling at his broken arm in an useless attempt to keep it from hurting more than it already had.

“Oh, pooooooooor thing” said a female voice making the man stop dead on his tracks, looking around in relief knowing well that velvety voice “My dear, so far from home. To what do I own this pleasure?” she purred appearing in front of said desperate man smiling like a depredador ready to devour it's prey.

“Amora Dearest” the female smiled, blond hair glistening with the sun rays that was filtered by the forest leaves “We… need your help” the man stuttered receiving a laugh in answer. 

“Fandral love, I. Despise. Asgard. Give me a good reason for me to help that filthy…” she suddenly stopped looking around in fear, wide blue green eyes snapping at everywhere “What happened, to make the Allfather this mad?” she asked in awe. A evil smile tickling her rosy lips.

Fandral smiled “Loki is missing, Sif dropped him down a portal in Yaggasdril and only the Norns know wherever he could be…” Fandral responded, pleased at the now angry enchantress.

“Sif?” she purred “I vowed once that I would kill her, now she has condemned herself. I am going to kill her before allfather” she stated walking away but was stopped by a hand on her boots.

“No one will know; Sif is smart and she has always wanted Thor, she will blame me and I will be hunted while most search for Loki in asgard, the only realm in Yaggasdril where Loki's body is not…”

“I understand Fandral” Amora interrupted crossing her arms in front of her chest with a frown. “I will help you in the search of my love, but understand that unlike you who has been in love with him ever since a child I will use this chance to make him fall for me. Do you consent? ” she asked, her eyes sharpening on the figure barely standing.

“I…”

When doubt painted his features she sighed “I could search for him myself, thank you for the information by the way.” 

“I consent!” Fandral barked grasping his arm in pain “But I won't come in Thor's way once he discovers you are trying to interfere with his love ” he paused frowning “Again”

“Oh dear” she laughed resting her hand on his arms commanding magic to heal his arm “Just because I tried, unlike you, made Thor all wild and…”

“You didn't try Amora. You enchanted him and made Thor go berserk with you. I learned a long time ago who Loki's heart belongs to”

“yeah, whatever. I will get my sorcerer this time, one way or another” she rolled her eyes and smirked with glee at the opportunity that came with Loki once again.

 

 

 

 

>>Thor's POV 

 

I was furious and miserable, used to the coldness in my heart and how numb my body felt. It has been so long since the coronation ceremony; yet, I can't find him. 

Everybody gave up. Too tired to keep trying or keep hoping.

I remember waking up to a cold Asgard, to the arms of my crying mother and hateful eyes of Bragi once I demanded my friends freed from their jails. A proper chance for them to explain themselves of Bragi's accusation. I remember the venom coursing my veins when Fandral didn't appeared and Sif confirmed his treason. Fandral killed my love to ashes and there was nothing I could do.

I demanded the lives of Loki brothers once I couldn't find Fandral, but a punishment had been their sentence and I was doomed to do nothing. The mystery was solved, Loki's soul was in Valhalla.

“Brother” Bragi called, a beautiful girl of dark brown long hair, freckled tan skin, green deep eyes and a beautiful smile stood next to him. His and Sigyn's ten years old ran to my side giggling.

“Uncle Thor! I missed you.” She said, green eyes shinning reminded me of his intelligent green eyes. 

“Hello little lady” I greeted caressing her soft long hair “How do you fare?”

“I am good dear uncle” she smiled, a tooth was missing and I smiled at the loss. She will grow and gain beautiful teeth worthy of her “Can I meet with Lady Sif today?” she asked with big eyes and a pout on her rosy lips.

“I am afraid I don't know where Lady Sif is…” I frowned making her pouty face fall.

“But she is your intended, you must...”

“Loki” Bragi reprimanded her making me wince. The day she was born Sigyn had a name for her. Loki “Go look for lady Sif yourself my child, your uncle doesn't know her whereabouts this morning” she frowned but nodded and left. Bragi sat next to me, looking at the city down the road “She is right” he said sighing “When Loki was your intended you knew from when he was up to wherever he was going. Each guard had to know in case you lost track of time and asked, but now they whisper behind your back at how you lack the same devotion for your new lady…”

“I told father” I interrupted clenching my fist with the memory “I will not take another in his place”

“You must. To become king you need to ensure future heirs”

“Balder and your children will do” I stated standing “I will marry Sif as father wishes but I wont touch her.” I left, walking down the empty silent halls. Halls that held so much memories craved deep into my heart, for that's all I have left of him and nothing will suffice in filing this void.

“My lord” called a guard carefully bowing in respect before announcing what he was ordered to say “Heimdal demands your presence in the bifrost ”

 

***

Heimdal blinked at my arrival, arms holding protectively the blade over his chest from grabbing slim hands. Sif was bruised and angered with the gatekeeper, that kept pushing her away with his feet.

“My lord” Heimdal… sighed? And Sif quickly stood huffing.

“Thor, I demand you to leave!” she barked which made cross my arms in confusion. It wasn't unusual of her to fight me, but ordering me around was entirely new “Now!”

“What is it you are doing?” I asked earning an attempt of a kick that I blocked with my hands holding her leg up in the act.

“I called you both my lords since both requested news of Fandral the traitor” Heimdal explain composing himself and returning to the platform. I froze, anger returning full force and blood boiling in anticipation. Just the thought of finally having some bones breaking with my hands of those that took Loki from me.

“Let me kill him Thor, I will bring you his head and…”

“What makes you think I will grant you such thing?” I interrupted with coldness. “What makes you thing I will allow you to kill the one that took him from me?! ” I screamed refraining a little when she flinched stepping back.

Heimdal seemed pleased with her attitude. Ever since she started counseling with my mother there has been many complaining of her superior attitude. When Loki was taken from me father gave me years to grieve my loss; but soon the kingdom demanded their new king. A second coronation ceremony and so I had to have a new betrothed by then.

Sif was my father's first choice and so she became the future queen of asgard, no matter how much I opposed to the idea, father already had declared her the new future queen. At first I was angered, no matter how many ages would pass, none could have Loki's place. It was till mother said I didn't have to touch her, she would just rule by my side till the day a new king presented itself before me that I finally relented.

“My lord” Heimdal said when I walked to the portal waiting.

“What is my destiny?”

“Midgard my lord” he answered releasing the sword. Just as I was absorbed by the light I heard a groan and a body pushed me aside…

I felt. The first thing I felt besides pain was the dirt beneath my fingers; groaning I stood staring at the darkness in the sky.

“Heimdal!!!” 

“Oh my gosh, Jane!!!”

 

 

 

Loki's POV 

“Mr. Coulson” I smiled at the man holding a giggling Peter on his shoulder “How do you fare?”

“Mmm?” 

“He is asking how are you?” Peter whispered and Coulson chuckled.

“I am good thank you, actually on my way to new Mexico” he smiled jumping a little to make Peter jump on his shoulders “Some kind of hammer fell from space, so my little friend. I must go”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Peter wailed attempting to fight the adult.

“Would you like a donut?” I asked offering a hand to the child whose big caramel eyes stared at me in wonder.

“Yes please” he said grabbing my hand and walking with me to the kitchen. I could feel Coulson eyes following me, just like James had done this past months and Tony had grumbled in jealousy when Peter refused to sleep his nightmares away in the Stark bed.

James Buchanan seem to like this, seeing every time Peter spend more time with me rather than attaching himself to Tony as an opportunity with the captain to court Tony. Humans courting each other is something very entertaining to watch; the way they blush, the way they shame themselves and fight for their beloved of one another using extreme measures till they gain or loss the one they desire.

“Hey Lo! ” smiled Tony snuggling Peter cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Donuts!” cheered Peter, hands up in the air with Tony mimicking the action at the news.

“Oh thanks the heavens for the Lokes donuts!” he claimed in his typical exaggeration tone. That seamed to pick the interest of the soldiers doing nothing in the living room. Two heads appeared near the corner, a blond one of blue eyes shinning in wonder while staring at Tony and a head of long dark hair (no like mine, but close) and brown eyes rivaling the blue ones. Both soldiers debating whether to make their presence known and participate or leave the father and son moment untouched with their filthy minds. Peter decided for both.

“Bucky!” he smiled earning a gentle smile from the winter soldier and a sigh from the captain, for even as time goes by, the brunette does not like to acknowledge his presence.

“and Stevie” Tony gave him an apologetic smile. Steve smiled brightly engaging in nervous conversation while Bucky eyed them by the sides while entertaining little Peter. 

All seemed to be well till Peter face twisted in confusion and demanded a clear answer from a surprised Bucky.

“Loki…” he called for me, I turned leaving the dough resting for some minutes. “Can we play twister?” 

And so a game began, Steve and Bucky would truly compete against each other for the colors that could get them the closest to Tony once Peter was out of the game. At first he had cried, but thankfully the donuts were made.

I sat down in the sofa in front of the television making Peter sit on my legs while eating. JARVIS turned on the television, the news cast and waiting for Peter to tell him to change it.

People in New Mecico seemed to gather around a hammer. Eating, drinking and betting on who could pull out the hammer, but I somehow knew no one could pull it out unless they were worthy.

“What is that?” Peter asked with chocolate all over his face.

“Maybe you could pull it out” I smiled making a napkin with my powers and cleaning the small chubby face.

A really familiar strange hammer.

 

 

 

 

 

>>Thor's POV 

The woman, Jane, was smiling jumping off the metallic beast that hit me five nights ago. Next to her was Darcy Lewis arms crossed over her chest squirming under the judging eyes of doctor Selvic. We arrived at a city called New York, where a man named Fury awaited for me.

“Are you sure this man is your lider? ” I asked Jane, the woman smiled.

“Oh, yes. This is definitely one of SHIELD buildings” she turned to the Coulson man narrowing her eyes “He will finance my research?”

“If this man really is who he says to be then yes”

“Great!” she cheered grabbing my hand and pulling me inside “Now, please do whatever I tell you to do and we'll have this Fandral guy in no time…” she said smiling so widely I feared for her face I tried to smile but failed to do so, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the woman attached to my arm. Just in that moment Heimdal decided to make his presence known making Jane jump and detach herself of me.

“I see them” he said eying the building “They seem to be caged” Heimdal somehow fell with me in the bifrost and it seems no one is there to answer to our calls.

“Welcome” greeted a man, walking down some stairs followed by what I learned to be agents “Director Nick Fury ”

“Thor Odinson and my friends” I said. Jane cleared her throat before stepping forward. 

“Jane Foster, I believe you need me to…”

“Agent Coulson, please escort them to the laboratory and send Lorelei with Verity Willis this instant to the interrogation cells” he ordered. Jane began to protest but it seemed that a look from the one-eyed man was enough to have her following. “Some years ago this two arrived endangering Miami. This girl froze the beach while this man” he opened a door where they both sat in. Amora was angry and Fandral seemed… tired “kept calling for one of our allies.” I closed my hands trying to control myself. Midgards are fragile beings after all.

“By Asgardian law this people are fugitives and I shall take them back for their punishment ”

“By Asgardian law” said Heimdal laying a hand on my shoulder “as the Guardian of the bifrost it is my duty to interrogate them…” this made Fury smile. 

“Very well, but you” he pointed at me “stay here with me”

“No!” I protested removing his hand “I shall have my vengeance once and for all!!!”

“My lord. Please.” Heimdal said “I need to confirm something”

“You are staying here or there will be no deal” Fury stated “and I will make you leave, do not test me” somehow, the one eyed human reminded me of father. His authority tone demanding of me to reason with this human, a fight would prove to be fruitless.

“I want to hear” I demanded “I want to know why” Heimdal and Fury nodded in agreement. A door opened and as if some kind of magic prevented both to see us through the glass, Fandral gasped in surprise and Amora backed.

“I am here to take you back” Heimdal began calling forth his armor “and you shall be sentenced for your treason to the crown and Prince Loki betrothed of his majesty Thor. ”

“Loki?” mumbled the human Fury in surprise and confusion. I was to ask why the surprise in his name when laughter came from the room. Amora was smiling in amusement.

“ Oh dear. That disgusting filth did what you said” she purred to Fandral standing which caused Heimdal to tense. “She did accused us of Loki ”

“The prince death was your doing” Heimdal frowned.

“Hey boss!” greeted a female walking up with Lorelei closely “I am here”

“Good, Thor this is Veracity a human truth detector and I believe you know Lorelei our recent agent in SHIELD. She alerted us of yours and her sisters arrival” Lorelei smirked, long red hair held back in a pony tail. Next to her was Veracity, glasses covering her eyes, brown hair and small stature.

“You make people speak the truth?” I asked frowning at the woman.

“I know when they speak the truth”

“Very well, I shall test you.”

“hit me” 

“Why?” I asked suddenly confused.

“I at means, you can start” Lorelei said rolling her eyes. She seemed accustomed with the Midgards language.

“My name is Thor Odinson, I have two brothers and lost my betrothed to elves. Where is the lie?” I asked. There was no doubt in her answer. 

“You lost your betrothed to an asgardian” she answered smirking.

“true” I frowned, turning back to a still laughing Amora “that man killed him”

“What are you talking about?” laughed Lorelei

“Whatever, I'm going in” Veracity interrupted walking inside, just in time for Heimdal got tired of Amora laughing.

“You are saying, you did not kill Loki”he said, I tensed just as the woman closed the door and Fandral opened his mouth.

“Again, what are you talking about?” whispered Lorelei.

“No I did not” everything froze. Like if joutumheim had fallen before Midgard and had everything stop.

“For starters, it was Sif who threw Loki down a Yaggasdril portal and secondly, Loki is alive…”

I wasted no time. Calling forth Mjolnir ignoring the damage it could make I felt it hit and smash through thing till the hilt was in my hand. There was noise, so many noise, but the only thing I could think of was crashing this cristal down and reaching for his neck. 

Fandral squirmed away once our eyes met “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!!!” I roared holding Mjolnir up in the air and then destroy his skull.

“Thor!” Amora cheered, but her smile was slowly turning into a frown “Put him down” she ordered raising her hands with similar painful green sparks of my Loki. Loki.

“Don't bother” I smiled “You are next”

“Whoa! WHOA!! STOP” Lorelei screamed walking in, I noticed how humans surrounded us with some kind of weapon in their hands aiming at us “Now SHIELD is paranoic Thor, I have worked very hard to make them acknowledge me as an ally. And what is this Bullshit both have been talking about. Loki is here and is also considered an ally, this idiots decided to bother him. Amora flirted with him and Fandral made Tony's kid cry and that is technically a tabu here”

“Loki is alive?” I repeated, I felt my legs weird. Like if it was suddenly weakened “Please” a rock was stuck in my throat and I could feel my eyes sting “Please, give me Loki ” I fell on my knees, tears were falling from my eyes and their pity could only do worse to what if felt “I beg of you, give me Loki back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked! Thanks to the people commenting and the people so far following it. I shall update next Saturday, till then ♡.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry but this is going to be a short chapter (I have a lot of homework to do during the past days and this week I have to survive tests :"3)
> 
> I thank you all for your support so far and I am glad to say this is the opening for the story! I am finally starting on the plot (*evil laugh). And it seems people have trouble with the first person POV cause it is confusing I am sorry to say I will keep writing Loki and Thor POV in first person; also to those wondering about Tony and Bucky with Steve those are secondary couples. Their love story is not so important for me but more like a filler for some parts like friends.
> 
> I am truly sorry if it has made you uncomfortable the things I have written but keep in mind I am writing about them ;3.
> 
> Without further comment thank you for your kudos guys, comments and each of you that has bookmarked the story. ♡ till next Saturday.
> 
> Longer chapters come to those who wait ;3

Thor's POV 

“Hello Mr big guy!” something said, there is a man dressed in red behind some kind of metallic suit 

“Come on Tony, don't be paranoic!” Lorelei groaned pushing Fandral out of the way. 

“Don't be paranoic? Don't be paranoic?! That's dude and maniac woman just appeared in the penthouse one day out of the blue, screw the fucking security levels I had set up. Made my kid cry and fucking flirts with the man that we love! ” the creature screamed raising his arms in a weird pose and light coming out of his palms.

“Foolish human, if you must know I would never harm my beloved. But if you come between us I shall personally see your death this instant” I grumbled walking ahead ignoring the little noise comming from his hands till light hits my chest and had me stumbling back at the force it makes. Pure energy.

“I said, no big guy” he smiled pulling down the mask, posing in a stance ready to fight.

“If Loki is here, not even Valhalla can hold me down!” I roared calling forth Mjolnir counting two more humans at the iron man's side. One holding a shield and the other possessor of a metallic arm ready to fight.

“Great let's kick him down”

“Idiots!!!” roared Verity walking up with a red headed closely following “We are in New York, you will hurt someone”

“Then tell him to fuck off” the man of Iron hissed defensively.

“No Tony ” the read head woman walked up standing between us “He must look at Loki to know if he is the person he's been searching and if he hurts him we kill him”

“Nat, we must kill him now” he whined.

“Give me Loki or else ” I demanded ignoring the snort from Fandral who kept holding to Amora like a couple of lovers. 

“See? 'Give me Loki', might as well call for hulk and have a primitive contest. ” 

“Sir” said a new weird voice out of nowhere “Master Peter has awakened and Mr. Loki has breakfast ready. You have five minutes to be there”

“Good timing JARVIS, we'll be up in a moment” the man said, the he began to fly, clenching an iron hand tried to grab me so I hit him away like a annoying insect.

“Fuck Tony! ” screamed the man with the shield, running to him while the other with the metal arm aimed at me with various knives. I smiled, my beloved ability with the knives was far superior and elegant than this. Years in training with magic Loki showed interest in the battles involving his body and so he asked to be taught something worthy of him. Mother an enchantress and algo a majestic sword master was his tutor and so Loki learned to kick my butt in many aspects besides his silver tongue. 

Humans are easy to fight and kill. They just need to be showed who are the gods.

“Okay guys, let's attack at the same time on three” the human in iron stood receiving nods in agreement.

“CEASE THIS NONSENSE!!!” screamed a new painfully familiar voice “I said five minutes” he had his arms crossed, a fine eyebrow rose in questioning daring the human to answer, slender elegan figure almost fragile, pale milky skin, green orbs shinning with anger and a lethal smirk on thin lips. “five minutes. Now of you go to eat.”

“Loki” I whispered in disbelief, the name foreing coming from my mouth, so long since I called for him when crying for or mourning in pain. Green eyes snapped on me, ready to inquire in anger, but the words die on his rosy lips and recognition ghosted in his eyes.

“Do I know you?” he asked, wide eyed with confusion, haven't I already been warned about his lack of memory I would have cried again. Kneel on the floor helpless for if only I had saved him, this would never have happened. 

“My name is Thor Odinson Prince of Asgard” I said swallowing the rock in my throat “I have come to take you home lov… Loki”

“Home? As in Jotunheim?” he asked green eyes in wonder and surprise.

“You do belong to Jotunheim, but your home is Asgard; you are a prince and have lived in my domains since child. As my friend, my brother and my belo-” I answered, cut short by Fandral poking me on the ribs.

“Oh. I did? I miss home” he whispered, I approached him ignoring the angering voices of the humans, or the way Fandral smiled in happiness lacing his fingers with Amora. Green eyes held mine, searching and waiting “I… I actually… Do I know you?” he repeated, eyes on the verge of tears and I could feel mine wet over the warmth pooling in my heart and soaring my body, lighting what was dark and clearly dead “P..Please, say something” he demanded, clenching his fist, shutting his eyes and I am lost as the green disappears and once again I made him cry. 

“Love, please don't cry” I reached for his face, cleaning the stray tear, but another quickly came and sobs so small if not for his shoulders shaking I would have said it was my mind once again playing tricks on me. “Please don't cry”

“T..Thor” he sobbed and that was my doom. I pulled him with me, held him, caged him in my arms and finally cried, confused as to when we sat on the floor; but Loki is here in my arms, his face hidden beneath my chin holding onto me. “Thor” he repeated “Why the hel am I crying?”he laughed looking up to me, tears still fell but he seemed calmer after a moment. 

“What do you feel?” I asked never letting go.

“happiness, relief, joy…” he doubted for a moment looking sad “Pain.” he added “ I have a headache” he laughed hiding his face once again, I breathed in familiarizing myself with the nostalgic scent. Home. “I feel in home” he mumbled against my armor.

“I am home”

I was content just here with him in my arms, I need nothing else to live like a king and be richest god that ever existed; but that's what father used to say about once he met mother and I am glad nothing took her away from him.

“He is sleeping” said the human now out of the suit with his arms crossed, there was no one else in the room just the three of us. I narrowed my eyes pulling Loki -if possible- even closer to me “Oh come on, that was totally a romantic novel but unlike every one else I still don't trust you” he pointed at me walking up to the thing I learned to be an elevator. “You coming?”

“Where?” I inquired standing gently with in my arms Loki while he slept.

“Breakfast”

“I am in no mood of your midgards meal” I grunted turning to leave.

“Shame. He prepared it” the man of iron said, holding the doors open and waiting. Maybe to ingest some food while Loki rest won't do harm. 

 

 

(VANAHEIM - PRESENT)

A lady was smiling, sated after a good round of sex, but soon frowned when the voice of her brother interrupted her illusion. He kissed her neck pulling out of her, laying down while holding hands.

“This is not right” Freya said turning to her brother, messy golden locks falling around her shoulders and blue eyes looked at her brother in anger “I have come tired of waiting” she groaned standing, Frey frowned following after her; both were naked but neither bother to cover in their home. They reached a room with a pillar of water that reaches the endless ceiling looking though it she smiled.

“Freya, we spoke of this. We have looked for him everywhere and not even Amora has succeeded in her search”

“You are wrong Dearest brother” she smiled “I lost sight of Amora years ago, it seems they are in Midgard and he is there” she cheered intently looking at the pillar.

Frey crossed his arms before his chest, trying to look after whatever she was seeing, but gave up “speak you mind sister, if Loki is alive and Amora has found him we cannot guarantee we will succeed retrieving him for ourselves”

“No we won't, we have waited for so long we need to do this wisely”

“Please do not intend to say we will seek for the Jotnar, we lied to them once they will not treat us kindly this time”

“Hush, brother. I will go to the Jotnars, you will go to the Chitauri” she ordered commanding clothes over her body and doing the same for her brother who frowned.

“The Chitauri are useless” he grumbled, but turned to do as she desired.

“Yes, but Malekeid already denied us his help and…”

“I shall help” came a feminine velvety voice that jolted the brothers in fear.

“Who are you?!” roared Frey indignant, handling his sister behind him for protection while searching for the intruder. Said intruder came out of nothing, a hole of shadows formed itself in a dark corner and in it's place came a pale slender woman smiling wickedly at the fearful brothers, beautiful long black hair and green eyes splitting image of Loki were staring at them with interest and malevolence. Behind her came two more figures, that of a boy of dark hair and dark eyes and another of silver hair and identical green eyes.

“My name matters naught, but if you ought to know I am Hel goddess of death” she said walking elegantly up to the brothers. She hummed when their postures didn't change from defensive but smiled in approval of the fear she could smell in there scents “Fenrir dear” she called and the boy moved up tilting his head slightly to the side in questioning “You will help that girl and Jörmungandr” the silver haired smiled viciously “You go with the boy and do as I said”

“W-We don't need your help! ” barked Frey trying to walk out but the door was smacked by Hel's seird before they could reach it.

“I said I shall help, whether you want it or not” she frowned “Now be good kids and do as I said” she threw the door open and the brothers ran away closely followed by Fenrir and Jörmungandr. 

Once alone, Hel smiled. “Narvi, Vali” she called and the twins appeared holding hands and looking slightly angered with the goddess “Make sure Ronan son of Thanos is there to greet Frey”

“Why?” asked Vali ignoring the way his sister tried to hold him back “Those two if closer to Thanos could get what they want” 

“No need to worry little one, I will make their life mine before they reach their desired purpose…”

 

 

 

 

Loki's POV 

Something is wrong. I felt it as soon as I opened my eyes; but it wasn't about the blond man running to my side as soon as I awakened but the bracelet for the first time in years was pulsing, it's magic and power calling me, demanding for my attention one I clearly was not sure of how to give.

“Loki, are you okay?” the man… Thor?- Asked his fearful voice unsettling and worried.

“I am not sure” I answered trying to sit up but felt everything spinning as soon as I did. A big hand rested on my back, gently pushing me up when I felt like falling back; I stared at his big blue eyes and once again I felt joy swell inside my body “Actually I do feel well ” resting my hand on top of his I could feel the bracelet hum in appreciation and then return to his nonliving state. Thor smiles, a big smile.

“I am glad” he tries to get closer but just then Peter decides to make his presence remembered. Jumping up the sofa and pushing Thor away. 

“No!” he says extending his arms like a little human shield. “Loki is not yours”

“Oh dear” laughs Tony and everyone except Thor and Steve soon follows. Steve seems to share the sentiment with Bucky.

“I am glad it is no longer me” Bucky sighs turning to Tony “And maybe finally it can stop on Steve” he says laying a hand on Tony and Peter radar activates running up to his father demanding him to be carried and Tony of course complies. 

“The child does not like me” grumbles Thor frowning, his eyes intent on the kid who brushes Steve hand away from Tony.

“He does not like anyone that messes with his daddy or his Loki” Natasha points out smiling at the little boy angrily eying Steve and Bucky

“My lord” a man I learned to be Heimdal came with a serious face, behind him followed the Asgardian enchantress and Fandral “Lady Amora will take me back to asgard with her methods” he announced eying the woman from the corner of his golden eyes “I shall depart this instant and wait for your calling. When you will be ready to part to asgard and of course this will take time. I hope that by then my prince Loki has remember some of his past” he says nodding in my way and instantly turns away with the couple following. 

“You will not follow?” I asked Thor confused as to why he would let his friends go without his company. 

“You are my world and everything I value in my life, I shall not ever leave your side” he answered grabbing my hand in his and smiling tenderly. I felt my face heat.

“No!” Peter once again appeared out of nowhere hitting Thor. 

Tony sighed “well, what do you say Stevie, Buck. Should we go play?!” he asked walking out with both soldiers in tow.

“No!” Peter screamed following out.

“Is that kid defining my courting of you? ” Thor groaned.

“again” Natasha intervened smiling “He defies everyone who isn't his daddy or his Loki”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! I have time to update! (Most of my projects are done) Hope I can keep the rhythm T.T)/ Hope you guys like it. Thank you for still supporting this fic with your kudos and comments. Now that I have stop crying after infinity war (not true), I have even more ideas to feed the fire of this story. Special thanks to VictoryLilyGreen, thank you so much for your time :"3

(ASGARD)

In the halls of a golden palace, a female is impatiently pacing before a pair of golden doors, she snaps her attention to the guards every minute and demands to know if the queen has asked for her every two minutes, but the guards just deny her request and resume their positions stoically looking ahead as if she wasn't there. A young girl pokes her head around a corner cheerfully running up to the distressed female in wonder.

“Lady Sif!” she smiles but stops five feet before reaching the now angered woman “Lady Sif!!!”.

“WHAT?!” She roars ignorant of the couple follow behind the young girl “I can hear you, you little monster!” the girl backs a little, never had she seen the future queen behave this way “No wonder you were named after him, another hideous monster such as Loki Laufeyson.”

“Sif” growls Bragi following her little girl with an expression of mixed anger and surprise “although I would like to attribute such behavior to my father falling in the Odin's sleep or the fact that Thor has been missing, I will not forgive you or the Norms above insulting my daughter or my dear friend.” the golden eyes of the warrior shone with a promise he had long since forgotten. “announce my arrival to mother” he ordered to the guard who immediately nodded ignoring the indignant gasp that fell from the future queen lips.

Just as the door was about to be opened, someone else opened it from the inside. Queen Friggda stood there next to Odin in his armor awake “Heimdal is here” he said as a fact making his way through the little group in front of his doors.

“Father. Sif has accused Heimdal of treason” Bragi frowned, her young daughter had shrugged Sif behavior and hopped away in a childish way “I will have him arrested”

“Yes” Sif added, pale all of the sudden “We must remember my king, Heimdal served your father Bor and so he is terribly dangerous; we should gather a team to kill him upon arrival” Sif said using the opportunity of Bragi's stick-to-the-rules personality to her advantage. 

Bragi frowned “That is highly inappropriate” he said turning to Odin who had an eyebrow raised in amusement “As you said he is a very old friend of the royal family, we must question his actions before taking action”

“Indeed” Odin said raising a hand before Sif could protest “Heimdal is my old friend and he will not attack before explaining himself. Dear daughter, have you in any way lied to me?” he asked frowning when Sif froze “Know that your lies could cost you greatly depending on the intentions which you took action” when Sif said nothing the king took Friggda's hand in his guiding his wife and the rest to the throne room were very slowly as the king sat on his throne aesir started to enter, nobles, gods and goddesses, counselors and princess visiting Asgard bowed before the king no before taking their position. Sif stood behind Friggda, staring at everything with void eyes and a pale face as she knew the next hours would mark her life. He saw how beautiful everything was, from the amicable chatter of the aesir to the comfortable silence she could see from he place, outside a balcony how the city had stilled waiting for the king announcement that happened every time Odin awakened from the Odin sleep. She felt her eyes water when she remembered all her good times, the feast, her friends, her achievements as the first warrior lady and how everyone had accepted her title as one among the warriors three; and Thor. The only one she ever loved, when he stood at her side ever since she had stepped on the training ground, a big radiant smile adorning his lips when she spoke of her dream as a warrior. He had not laughed like the rest, nor mocked her when she failed; but helped her and pushed her to limits she had never imagined pushing through.

“My lady” a voice startled her, Volstagg had quietly moved to her side with Hogun closely following in silence “You look unwell, wouldn't go to rest?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

Sif was shock to see Volstagg as ever since Fandral was declared a traitor the warriors three had parted ways. Hogun to his homeworld and Volstagg spent his days in the arena; her eyes widened as she saw them. Hogun had some grey hairs and Volstagg had thinned, her eyes then landed on Friggda quietly looking to the floor in anguish and she noticed she was sitting quietly, not anymore the smiling beautiful queen always standing by the king side her body radiating light with how beautiful she was. ‘When had they all aged?’ she thought sadly ‘Were Idunn apples not enough anymore?’ and she sought Idunn with her gaze in her usual spot but panicked to find nothing “Volstagg, where is Idunn?” she asked.

Volstagg arched an eyebrow in confusion “Lady Idunn left shortly after Loki's funeral my lady” he answered “Thor's rain had the harvest dying and as she knew his grief would be endless she left to Vanaheim in search of more fertile ground. She now grows our apples there but they are not the same”

Sif heart dropped as she learned the queen was actually aging, asgard was slowly dying all because of her.

“My lady, you should rest” Hogun said for the first time, his sharp eyes narrowed as she said nothing and before he could speak again a horn sang followed by many more. It was Heimdal's old way to announce the arrival of someone and people silenced as the doors opened to the intimidating figure that was the vigilant god, but most gasped when they saw two figures following behind. Fandral and Amora.

Odin stood enraged when his eye fell on Fandral “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” his voice thundered across the salon the guards ran to surround the trio waiting for the order to strike.

“My king.” Heimdal said carefully walking up the room “I come this day to you, with the people we have blame our grief and shame this past years unjustly condemned by the true culprit” his gold cold eyes turn to Sif and everyone follows their line of sight.

Friggda shakes her head in denial, standing before Sif in protection “No! You speak of lies. Have the traitors washed your mind with pitiful lies? I will not have another son taken from me!”

“My queen. Please” Heimdal bows “I will never betray Asgard, but the creature poisoning our city we thought we had long ridden ourselves of never left; she is the one that killed Loki, she is the one that pushed me down the bifrost when Thor was about to unveil the truth”

“What proof do you have?” Bragi asked walking up to his mother with Sigyn pulling to queen away from Sif so she could be at the line of sight of the counselors judging eyes “You must know that the law prohibits the main suspect to defend themselves if seird is involved, by law Fandral who associated with the enchantress Amora has no pardon when a liesmith is not present to give the truth when spoken the lie”

“Prince Thor is our alibi, he knows we speak the truth” Fandral growled turning to his once friends and Sif with dark angered eyes “Sif. We spoke that day, I told you not to do it and yet-”

“ENOUGH!” Odin roared once again, Friggda sighed in relief thinking it would finally be over. She had lost too much since his son Loki died as Thor died with him, Balder left to Vanaheim following Idunn whose apple wouldn't grow anymore because of Thor and Sif was her only pillar, the comfort she had searched when Bragi as always turned to his duty first and Thor never cease to grieve his lost “Where is my son to favor the truth in your words?”

“In Midgard my king” Amora spoke for the first time eying Fandral and Heimdal as they both nod “With prince Loki”

 

***

Freya was tired. The Jotnar were unwelcoming ever since she had set foot on the icy surface, growling and angry demanding she left at once before they had her head on a spike, for once they were savages and would see that the threat was through but now they had nudged her away as a mere insect pestering their home. She had tried to speak more than one time, asking for an audience with the highness Farbauti (Or anyone in charge) but her plead had fell on deaf ears as she was currently being pushed back to her boat she had used as transport. Sighing she sat, concerned as her mission was unfulfilled and fearing the wrath of Hela she stood for a second time making the Jotnar growl once again.

“I am Freya, Princess of Vanaheim. I demand an audience with his highness Farbauti this instant; move aside.” she ordered frustrated as the Giants didn't bulge under her angered tone. She was about to speak when the boat staggered to a new weight, in fear she turned expecting another giant when she met big curious silver green eyes staring up at her.

“You are useless” The boy deadpan turning his head to the giant “If mere soldiers make your will waver I see no purpose in meeting Farbauti”

Freya bared her teeth in frustration “As if a mere child could do any better”

“I could” the boy said jumping off the boat “But that will serve no purpose. Either way you will fail to persuade Farbauti in your crusade”

“Wait!” Freya reached for the joy in fear “I... I could give you something in return” 

The boy turned, tilting his head to the side “There is nothing you would offer that could tempt me”

“How about a life debt?” she asked.

Fenrir arched an eyebrow “Your life holds no value to me”

“Hela will try to kill me when she noticed I present no use to her plans, I will owe you my life”she said with such desperation the boy smiled wickedly. 

“Very well. I shall do as you say” Turning to the Jotnar he growled “I am Fenrir of Helheim, in the name of my queen the girl will pass to speak matters with your leader.”

The Jotnar tensed, their dark blue bodies in silver armors straightened leveling the boy with their red eyes “Prove it”

Freya groaned in frustration, the boy couldn't have anything to prove who he was as the legend say only powerful creatures can call themselves subjects of Helheim; but then the boy jumped off the boy, kneeling on the snow touching with his hands and bare feet. She screamed in horror as the boy transformed into a giant black wolf that could surpass the height of the Jotnar “is these proof enough? ” a deep voice asked.

“Yes, Yes!” the Jotnar cried as they felt the ground tremble in protest “Please! If you reach your full height you could destroy our world, desist!” 

All at once the wolf shifted back to normal, tilting his head to the side in amusement “Of course I wouldn't do such thing. Odin would have my head if I destroyed the likes of you.” he turned to Freya who had felt to the ground as the realm shook under the giant wolf weight “There. You have your opportunity, use it wisely as I won't aid you for a second time; I shall wait here” he stated sitting in the boat while Freya tried to stand on wobbly legs.

She was afraid. The boy was the great wolf Fenrir Odin had tried to cage ages ago as the creature wouldn't stop growing and gaining power with each day, she could recall Odin had demanded he was slayed but no warrior was powerful enough to fulfil such task and when they found that the only solution was to chain him and seal his powers a powerful sorcerer had appeared. She remembered that the task had for sacrifice a warrior ‘Trust. If you wish for my trust and you swore they won't chain me put your arm in my mouth, I shall bite if off as soon as you betray me…’ and as the warrior was about to put his arm inside the wolf mouth a sorcerer appeared. She remembers that the sorcerer helped the wolf to control his growth, shifting between a Humanoid body and the body of a wolf he learned to control with time. Freya smirked to herself. If the books she had read were true, then the wolf loyalty lied with the sorcerer even more than the queen of Helheim and if only she could convince the sorcerer to aid her with taming the wolf then her only problem would be Hela and Asgard.

Finally arriving at the castle Freya allowed herself feel relieved as she was sure that Farbauti would aid her after hearing her motives and reasons of mutual benefits for which they should destroy asgard and leave Loki to Vanaheim. She shuddered slightly for what she thought to be the terrible cold weather of Jotunheim, but as her gaze met with the impotent Jotnar palace she gasped in fear as she saw two frozen Jotnar hanging from chains on the walls of the main entrance, dried dark blue blood tainted the crystalline white of the ice and snow.

“This is their punishment” came the growl of a deep voice walking out of the giant doors. 

Freya forced a smile on her face as Farbauti shifted to a smaller figure, that of a young lady slightly taller than Freya, her dark long hair pooled on the floor following after its owner with each step the celestial blue skinned woman took “Majesty Farbauti” she bowed in respect, her eyes locked with the rubies gems as she did surprised when Farbauti only watched her bow contrary to their last exchange when they had both showed mutual respect. Swallowing her pride she straightened with grace “I come upon you with a new proposal of mutual benefit to the both of our-”

“Cease” the woman demanded raising a hand, her violet plump lips curled into a smirk “I don't wish anything you come to offer me. I have what we had agreed that day, the crown is mine, my mate is dead, my son heir to the crown Loki is dead and both successors as you can see” she pointed at the brothers frozen on the walls “Are fulfilling their punishment as Odin commanded. I don't need anything from you or any other realm so leave”

Freya gaped when Farbauti turned to leave “Wait! Do you intend to say you have given up on the casket?” she asked and smirked when Farbauti froze mid-step. 

“Do you have it?” she asked, her tone cold and distant. 

“No. Loki has it…”

“You mean to say you have found my son corpse which holds the Casket of Ancient Winters in him.” she turned an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“No. That is what I have come to say. Loki is alive and together we could defeat him, give the casket to you and Loki to me-” she was interrupted once again by a short laugh.

“Then by all means leave my home this instant” she snaps her fingers and the guard immediately move to push Freya away and she screams indignant landed tries to fight back only to find her seird blocked, her eyes level with Farbauti who grins “If Hela ever allows you to voice your pathetic excuse of failure tell her this: I won't fall for any of her traps, now that I have the crown I am quite content with the way everything is. I am not that stupid as to run in search for Loki to retrieve the casket, if it was gifted to him knowing that it could endanger the nature of this realm Laufey must have found a way for him to own it without affecting our home and if Loki returns I am sure he won't have any desire to rule asgard and Jotunheim; he will surely find it more beneficial I remain in the throne” she said turning to leave when another giant came holding a small chest. The creature then shifted to a smaller size that allowed him to hold the chest with both hands and as it was opened Freya saw the dark fruit of Musphelheim constantly used to numb a seird sensitive out of the connection to the Yaggasdril roots. 

She trashed fighting against ice the guards had summoned to cage her when suddenly she was consumed by darkness.

 

*

Fenrir sighed in boredom as he waited for Freya to return, wishing he had the task to escort the eldest brother to Thanos, that surely was more fun than guarding the spoiled goddess. He stood quickly when two figures appeared out of a dark portal “Brother” Narvi smiled jumping to strangle Fenrir just for the fun of his brother running away.

“Brother we come with news from Hela” Vali interfered holding his sister down by the bond they shared making the little goddess gasp in pain. “She saw the whole ordeal and saw Malekeith approach, you must go to Midgard, bring him to Helheim, only there will he be safe”

Fenrir brightened “Really?” he asked but quickly talked once again before the twins could answer whether it was a joke “Then I am leaving” he opened a portal to Norway and left the icy planet without a shred of doubt.

 

 

***

 

Thor walked down the shinny grey metallic halls of Stark Tower, curiously eying each shinning object, things that move all of the sudden and how weirdly the Midgard dressed compared to the last time he had visited. He enjoyed his time walking down to the main living room as he didn't have the opportunity upon arrival; the bitterness of his lost turn his world so dark he rarely found joy in many things as most of them held memories of a time when Loki was beside him each step of the way anywhere he went and for whatever he did. He stopped when he heard giggles,behind a set of closed doors he could hear the infant Peter bubble in laughter and a smaller voice join him a second later. His heart leaped against his chest recognizing that voice anywhere but before he could reach them, they appeared together walking towards him, his smiles widened at the sight. Loki carefree carrying the Midgard child in his arms as the boy held a ball in his small hands and excitedly talked about playing together.

“Why, Hello Thor!” Loki greeted stopping before the thunder with a small smiled on his thin lips “How are you doing today?”

“Great” Thor answered “I am trying to learn more of this realm, as you have spent all this years here I wish to learn more” he explained pride in his eyes expecting a praise as past Loki would have done every time he endured as session in the library for the sake of knowledge; but his Loki only smiled.

“Well there is much to see as you are new, but caged in here I am afraid what you will learn is limited-”

Loki was interrupted by young little Peter waving the ball in front of his face “Let's play!” he demanded frowning at Thor. 

Thor was resigned to let them go on their way as the past days had proved the best course of action when it concerned the young Stark “I won't hold you” he said failing to hide his disappointment.

Loki watched him go with a frown on his face, he liked the thunder company, for some reason it was soothing to have him at his side; but Peter didn't like Thor that much and was adamant to the Thunder following them. Loki was left torn between the two of them and could only spend time with Thor when Peter was taken care by Tony, Bucky or Steve (who he disliked even more than Thor) “How about we go to the park?” he asked Peter who brightened at the idea.

“Yay!” he screamed 

“Oh. But we cannot go without an escort to aid us on our short trip ” Loki said with a sad tone making Peter puff his cheeks and Thor stop on his way.

“Why?” Peter asked as Loki lowered him on the floor.

“Because it is too dangerous” Loki said simply, but in truth, none would ever dare to harm him as they soon learned they would be the victims the moment they lay a finger on him “We need someone to join us”

Peter shrugged “Okay. We can stay”

Loki was about to speak when Thor walked back “I could be of assistance. It would be my honor to escort you to this park you say”

Peter frowned “No. We can stay”

“But we can have some pudding if we go to the park” Loki smiled remembering the delicious smooth vanilla and caramel dessert he had tried a long time ago, his mouth watering at the memory. 

Peter crossed his arms pouting “Hot dog would be better…”

“If Thor goes, then we will have Hot dogs” Loki bargained remembering the hot dogs car was closer to the park.

“Deal!” Peter giggled turning to Thor “You are allowed to join us” 

Thor smiled brightly straightening and puffing his big chest in pride “Of course young Peter” he raised a hand to call Mjolnir and Loki panicked at the mere image of the hammer clashing through walls just to reach its master.

“NO! Wait, you don't need the hammer to protect us” he said grabbing Peter in case the hammer stormed behind them.

Thor tilted his head “Nonsense, Mjolnir is a mighty weapon, worthy of use to protect the one I love” Thor stated dropping his hand “But then again, back then you also wished I left Mjolnir behind because our time together was of joy and not of danger” 

Loki face softened his lips twitch at the image of a memory. Jealousy. He remembered when Thor got the hammer, how happy and joyful he was since Odin deemed him responsible enough to own the mighty hammer; but then that was all he would talk about. Each royal meeting Odin had declared as mandatory royal duty every afternoon for an hour for bonding as princes Thor took the hammer with him and Loki felt their precious time was to brag of Thor achievements and he would have let it slip since Thor was happy; but then every adventure, meeting, break, meal and second they spent together was with the company of the hammer. He got tired and thought of it sick as he discovered Thor slept with the hammer in his arms; but Loki knew Thor loved that hammer and so he let him be.

It was years later when they had reached maturity that he had focused all the more on his seird lessons, his power was feared and had grown to a level the greatest sorcerers, enchantress, wizards, witches and warlocks were summoned from all the nine realms and each small conner of the universe Heimdal gaze reached out to a tournament where the they would all get the chance to challenge him to all duel. To say Thor was angry was an understatement, to say he was jealous was also an understatement because as the a seird master, he had to train most of his time with Amora and she wasn't discreet with her intentions towards the young Jotnar prince as other beings from far away did while flirting with Loki.

He remembers how sour and possessive Thor was when the whole ordeal ended, with him as the most powerful seird master of the universe in bed resting for a whole month to recover all the balance he had upset wasting energy for days without a pause and contacting the Yaggasdril more that anyone had dared to do in ages. Confined to his chambers Thor didn't waste any chance to meet with him after finishing his daily duties, he would join Loki whether the young god was sleeping or reading and that's when Loki had snapped. A day like any other when Thor returned to his chambers with the hammer in hand and dropped it on the bed leaving dirt all over his bed sheets. They fought and Thor left angry, Loki called for his headmistress to clean and as she did so he was forced to stand, and he would have done so eagerly had not lady Eir threatened he would spent the rest of his recovery in medical royal chambers under surveillance if he ever left bed; but he needed new bed sheets and it would take too long for his nurse to arrive and aid him to his feet. So he moved to stand and as he did landed on his feet, he felt his chest compress, the room sway and a heavy burden crush all his body at once.

He woke up to the medical chambers and Lady Eir disapproving eyes.

‘Now you must remain here, no visitors except the queen and king.’

‘How about Thor?’ Loki had asked and Lady Eir had frowned. 

‘He is waiting outside, but I have noticed his company has only delayed your recovery so far, I told this to my king and he agreed prince Thor was to stay away for the rest of your recovery ’ 

When he finally recovered, Thor was the first he saw walking out of the chambers. His face grim with sorrow.

‘I am sorry’ he had said and Loki noticed Mjolnir was nowhere in sight. 

He sighed feeling tired all of the sudden ‘It was of no consequence, just don't bring it to my chambers unless there is danger threatening my life’

Thor had smiled ‘Of course. Mother and father already chastised me. She had me to imagine father carrying Gunnir all over the kingdom and father said Mjolnir would always be at my call, I don't need to carry it everywhere’

“Loki, are you unwell?” Thor asked and Loki looked down to Peter's worried eyes.

“Perfect.” he answered and then moved to leave “JARVIS” he called the AI.

“Yes, master Loki?”

“Inform Tony we'll be going to the Park” he instructed smiling as Peter beamed with happiness. 

“Right away sir. ”

Walking to the main living room they met Steve and Bucky watching a documentary about ancient Greek history.

“Master Loki” the AI called as Loki pressed the button for the elevator “Master Stark condition is you to put the radar on master Peter on your way out” 

“Of course” Loki smiled remembering the red spider sweater he made for Peter “I'll go fetch it”

When Loki left Peter pouted running to Bucky who was surprised to see the brunette sit beside him all of the sudden. Steve noticed the boy and smiled.

“Weren't you supposed to be with Loki?” he asked his smile unwavering even when Peter wouldn't answer, and then he saw Thor approach and smiled in understanding “Oh, I see”

“We are going to the park” Thor explained eying the television with a frown “Your Midgard technology is very rare” he pointed out and Steve sighed.

“I think so too”

“People this century spend hours in front of the television” Bucky said turning it off “Would you like a snack? ” he asked Peter standing. 

“Peter is joining us to the park” Loki said returning with the small sweater on his hand.

Steve frowned “I thought you two were going alone for as romantic walk, we can watch Peter” 

“This park is as romantic place?” Thor asked eagerly. 

“Well. Yes and no?” Steve hesitated, it was a long time since the last time he visited the park for something else than running, but he still saw the romantic couples, the families playing and people silently enjoying the environment and thought at least some things never changed.

“We are going to the Park to play” Loki pointed out adjusting the sweater on Peter and raised him in his arms carrying him to the elevator.

“Can we come?” Steve asked as Bucky stood with a snack in mind.

“No” Peter cut in before Loki could say anything “You stay and care for daddy”

Bucky perked up at those words and Steve blushed “You are right. He has spent too much time down there” he said with a new snack in mind “We'll go check on Tony, you have fun and take your time” 

“We will return before dinner” Loki said as the doors opened and thought it easier to just open a portal to the park. Smiling he summoned it with a strange flick of his hands and walked inside with Peter on his hip, arms around his neck and Thor followed without hesitation as if he had done this many times unlike the rest he had showed his portals. Even Tony was doubtful the first time he made one in his presence. 

When they arrive in the park they play for one hour together and then Peter meets a boy of his age of dark hair and blue eyes stand next to a teenager of messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. They argue when Peter butts in a smile on his face shoving the ball on the smaller of the boys chest and grabbing a hold of the teenager, they both eye Peter wanting to protest and that's when Loki reach them.

“Please join him. We are tired already” he says and Thor is about to deny he is not tired when Loki's eyes dare him to open his mouth; so he says nothing.

“Sorry sir. But I didn't want to come here in the first place and this goon is annoying enough to-”

“Wade Wilson” the teenager interrupted pushing the smaller boy forward “I was hired by his dad to vent him for a while, but this spoiled Osborne is too stupid to-”

“Shut up Wade!” the youngest barks shoving Wave aside and running out of the park.

“Won't you follow him” Loki asks, but he sees an elder man following after the angry boy.

“Nah. That's the Butler right there” he laughed kneeling to Peter's level “We play?” Peter nods and they run off together.

Loki moves to sit on the soft grass and wide eyed Thor follows with ease and calmness, they don't speak, they just sit enjoying the weather, the way the wind howls and the sun shines it is peaceful. Time flies away and all of the sudden Loki feels a heavy weight collapse on his shoulder, he smiles at how relaxed the thunder looks when since his arrival the Aesir had fussed around the tower trying to stick around Loki. Not that Loki ever complained, but the Stark's didn't like it, Steve found a sympathizer in which confide his troubles besides Bucky and Bucky was Bucky. He didn't care if the god did a parade naked in the tower as long as neither of the Stark's had to see him in the act.

Loki caressed a lock of golden hair, feeling how thick and hard they felt under his fingers but how it shone under the light filtered through the leaves. Long dark blond eyelashes, a rough beard, his skin was kissed by the sun giving it a barely noticeable tan, drool was starting to fall off the left corner of his mouth. He could hear soft small snores and as he gently pulled his body adjusting his head to rest on his lap he giggled at the small grunt of protest that left his dry lips and all the peaceful he saw on the surface was erase by the light, as he also took notice of small dark circles under his eyes, wrinkles in his face he could surely remember that last time those weren't there and if the thunder had eaten his good portion of Idunn apples then, those wrinkles shouldn't exist at all.

“Oh Thor” he said feeling his chest tightening and his throat closing in as he thought of the suffering his beloved must have endured all those years ago. A tear rolled over his cheek down to his beloved face as memories filled his mind returning in a flash of a life so beautiful and so bright, tainted by the hands of a murderer and tyrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments :3 tell me what you think ♡ (Wow. This got long 0.0)


	7. Chapter 7

“Father” Bragi protested as the throne room was evacuated, leaving Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Amora, Heimdal, Friggda, Tyr, Rán and three counselors besides the many guards hovering on the sidelines of each column waiting and vigilant “We shouldn't trust so lightly, this could be treason for either parties but treason nevertheless”

Odin stern gaze held his youngest feral deep blue-green eyes as he gave a firm nod in understanding “Hogun. Go with Bragi to the bifrost, reach Midgard and find the truth in this matter. Do not return until you have concrete answers of what had transpired ” Bragi gave a sharp nod as Hogun followed, his head cast down in fear of meeting either of his ex-friends eyes “As for you” he turned to Sif, and Heimdal with the duo “You will be locked in prison till Bragi returns with the truth” soldiers began to move as he spoke, his words commanding the actions they made “Chained to the wall and then executed in a public trial when the true culprit is finally unveiled there will be no mercy.”

 

 

***   
(MIDGARD)

Thor felt happy, he was walking down a forest of spring colored leaves and warm sunny ambient, the river a serene background music and the birds chirping a soft song as they communicate with one another. He held a hand, warm and perfect in his own; and the owner sang softly for his ears only as they walked through the forest. He met those eyes he loved so much, silver green eyes that shone under the light.

“Love” he said and the song stopped, replaced with a soft hum of acknowledgement, his long, long hair followed gravity opposing to the way his face tilted to the side “Will you love me for eternity?”

“Of course Thor” he answered without hesitation. 

“Would you never leave me?”

“Of course Thor”

“Do not jest ” he groaned releasing their hand and walked away, far do far that when he looked his surroundings he found himself in a dark place. A contrast to his last position. The words were burned, the land dry, the sky grey with heavy clouds of thunder and the air was heavy with ashes. He panicked turning back seeking for Loki, but found nothing. He ran back, but found different paths and the same never ending scenery till he stumbled upon a rock and a dry river. He cried for his name till his throat soared with pain and the heavy air drowned his ability to speak, leaving him with nothing but heavy feet and the fading will to fight. He cried. He waited. He was alone. 

“Do you truly love me?” he asked to no one and remembered he was the one to leave, then he heard a scream. A voice desperately calling his name in pain and fear; and he ran, but the faster he ran the farther away the voice faded and electricity ran through his body as panic overtook his mind, pulsing inside his veins while he ran faster and faster white each step he made; until the voice had faded and he is left alone. 

“You” a voice growled all of the sudden behind his back, poisonous and spiteful “You miserable stupid oaf”

Thor turns his face to the creature, ready to kill it when he meets hollow eyes, blood spills out of its mouth, it has a hole in their chest the size of Mjolnir and remains of electricity mark it as his doing, his killing. 

“You failed” the creature growls his hands raising to the hole and black fingers ripped the teared skin apart “You had them kill me. It is your fault! YOUR FA-”

“Silence” a voice interrupts before Thor can say anything “ease yourself love” serene and soft, he can feel something caressing his head like fingers webbing through his hair.

“Loki” he calls standing, the creature vanished and the world around him was starting to brighten. Slowly “Loki!” he calls again, remembering that his love is alive, he is well, he is with him and…

Opening his eyes he is quick to close them as he is blinded by the light “Oh, apologies” and he opens them again hearing that voice and meeting those bright silver green eyes once again lighting in amusement as he wince in pain. A cold hand of long fingers and black nails blocks the sun so he could see better and he smiles big treasuring the moment “You fell asleep” he says as Thor moves and takes notice of were he lays.

“Thank you for having me rest on your lap” he grins snuggling closer to Loki's chest making the Jotnar blush and push him away, but the solid body of the warrior wouldn't bulge under his brother persistent hands.

“It is of no consequence. Now that you are awake I see no meaning in our positions Thor” he groans.

Thor grin widens “Oh, but I feel so comfortable! Would you give me the honor of a few more minutes”

“Loki!” Peter calls and all of the sudden the thunder weight lightens at the new distraction and Loki takes advantage removing Thor of his lap “Hungry”he gestures to his stomach as Wade follows closely, all sweaty and tired with the red ball under his left arm.

“He really is energetic” he huffed falling to the floor to rest.

Thor stomach rumbles at the same time Peter was about to demand food and Wade's own stomach echoed the sound. Loki sighed when all three men burst out laughing and decided it was time for the famous Hot Dogs to make their appearance, standing he looks around for a hot dog car “I'll go fetch us some food. You stay here”

“I am your betrothed and as Asgardian prince it is my duty to provide for you, were you in need of a meal Loki” Thor says standing. Wade makes an ‘Ooh’ sound and Peter giggles embracing Wade.

Loki frowns “Well. This isn't Asgard and I don't remember being your bet-” he cuts himself off before he can actually hurt the thunder with his choice of words, seeing as the aesir puppy eyes look at him with such hope that he can't bring himself to use his silver tongue with him.

“Please Loki. It has been so long since I have proven my worth as your future mate”he whines.

Loki sighed, were Thor another he would have reminded them he didn't remember their betrothal, but somehow his heart remembered, soaring with the mere thought of marriage “Very well. We can all go fetch our hot dogs”

“Oh no. Thank you, but I am very tired” Wade says rolling on his stomach “I will hunt my food later”

“Waaade” Peter sits on his back “Please come”

“Sorry Petey. Low battery. I need to recharge” 

Peter pouts “I'm staying with Wade”

“Then Thor is staying too” Loki says, but Thor protest leaving them sell arguing over who was going and who was staying. Thor couldn't go, as he didn't know what a hot dog was even worse a the small car that sell them or how to even buy them, Wade was too tired and Peter was left out of the argument as he was too young to make the search for food and remember his way back; no matter how smart the young Stark was Loki wasn't going to risk testing if the boy could achieve such feat. Wade was ready to stand, having recovered enough from the young Stark demanding play when Loki moved his hands so quickly opening a portal, on the other side a stunned man shrieked in fear jolting back.

“Now boys.” Loki said with a dark grin on his face making the thunder, a teenager and and kid gulp in fear “Order your food.”

Peter was the first to recover, gingerly reaching the car through the portal “I want a Hot dog please ”

“Make it two” Wade added amazed at the green mist that held the edge of the circle Loki had made.

“five please” Loki completed “Make it five hot dogs in total.” 

The man stuttered a ‘yes sir’ quickly moving to prepare them, he passed one to Peter another to Wade and the rest to Loki who pushed the three to Thor who blinked owlish smelling the food.

“What about you?” Peter asked muffled by the food in his mouth.

“I can wait for when we get back home” he answered paying the man and closing the portal “as you know, I don't like hot dog as much as you do” he sat down staring expectantly at Thor. 

Thor who eyed the food with distrust, his mouth pursing at the thought that this was going to be his only meal for lunch; and to think this meal was so wear in its appeared. The white, red and yellow sauces with the strange green thing in top and some kind of meat sticking between the bread and sauce. He took a slow tentative bite in fear that it would upset his stomach as soon as his tongue savored the strange combination; but Thor felt it deliciously expanding around his mouth with each chew the sour and wet piece of meat joined by a crunchy pickles. ‘Why had he not tried it sooner?’ he thought taking a bigger bite and another till in his hands he only had two hot dogs left and he didn't waste any time devouring them.

Loki laughed “Do you like it?”

Thor moaned and hummed as he finished with his mouth full he grumbled “Yes! This is delicious, another!” he roared punching his fist in the air and Peter stood enthusiastic mirroring the action.

Wade snorted and Loki frowned “No. Thor I believe three are more than enough and you young Stark know better than asking for something that way” he snapped pleased when both Peter and Thor lowered their faces in shame. 

“Well, it was nice to meet ya!” Wade said ruffling Peter “But I must run now”

“Good day Wade” Loki waved but Peter sad face made the thunder doubt the young warrior would be leaving anytime soon.

“No! Stay!” he demanded tugging at the teenager shirt.

“I'm sorry Petey but it is getting late for me and-”

“Stay.” Peter cut him off causing Thor and Loki burst out laughing.

“but-”

“Thor!” a voice startled them all, eyes falling on a man of golden armour, dark blond hair dancing with the wind and golden eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger as many people fled from him “What is the meaning of this?!” 

“Bragi!” the thunder smiled “I am so glad of your arrival, has Heimdal and Fandral reached Asgard?”

“If you refer to the traitors then yes, of course they arrived just in time for Odin to send them to prison” he answered “You must return this instant. They accused Sif of treason and I know you don't wish to marry her; but she is the future queen Thor you must defend her word against-” 

“Bragi, what do you speak of? If I were to return to Asgard in sake of Sif it would be so I could kill her myself” Thor said turning to Loki “My real queen is here. I swear to not leave unless he commands me so”

Bragi eyes landed on Loki with disdain and disgust “That impostor?” he huffed “Thor you know better than this, don't fall for weak illusions”

“This is no illusion” Thor growled reaching for Loki when Peter tried to interfere but was stopped by Wade hands as he held the brunette back protectively. “He is Loki Laufeyson with or without his full memories of what the time we shared in the past”

“You mean to say you will leave Sif to her fate?”

“No. I will return to asgard and have her executed, her fate is sealed there is no other path she could take” Thor answered turning to Loki who just stared at the warrior in confusion. Until now, everytime he met with something of his past he at least got a hint of what they used to mean for him; he was recovering memories of Thor with each time they spend together and so he found it strange this person was a complete stranger to his mind when the name brought a pleasant feeling across his chest.

“Who are you?” Loki asked grasping Thor hand in his.

Bragi laughed “You see?! How can you believe he is the real Loki when he doesn't even remember a friend?”

Thor face darkened “Have you not listened?! He lost his memories!”

“I lost my memories but if you were my friend I would have remembered something by now” Loki declared smirking to himself “If there was an impostor I believe that will be you”

Bragi frowned “I-”

“Thor!” another voice cried surprising the thunder as another Bragi ran out across trees his sword in hand and a deep cup dripping blood from his temple “Kill that thing!” he screamed as the thunder reacted reaching for Loki and Peter in one arm, his right hand calling Mjolnir, grey clouds formed over their heads thundering the park as the god started to unleash his wrath.

“WHO IS THREATENING MY CLAIM?!” he roared at the two Bragi's.

The first smirked, his figure changing into dark mist and a pale young face “I am.” Loki froze recognizing that face and the insignia decorating his new dark attire the sun and the moon burning “Hear my words of warning Laufeyson. I meant to take you away from here, your residence in this realm will only bring death to Midgard; he is coming for you, as will do those that you once called friends. Be careful. You won't be safe in a mortal realm, not even asgard.” the creature smirked then growled walked back as the Thunder moved forward and summoned a portal to a realm of fire and death “When you get tired of running be free to come.” he ran inside and the portal closed immediately.

“How dare they?!” Thor snarled, he slammed Mjolnir to the ground electrifying everything and Peter was pulled off the ground by Wade before the electricity could each him, Loki eyes widened in surprise when the electric webs reached him and he only felt a tingling sensation; contrary to Bragi who gritted his teeth in pain when it struck him across the body “HOW DARE HIM?!” 

Loki tried to suppress a shiver at how Thor was going Berserk, when another memory struck him mind “This is bad” he mumbled his head snapping to were Peter was carried by Wade “Jump to the trees!” he instructed “Bragi, hide!” Bragi looked at Loki stupefied, but then rushed to comply hiding in the nearest tree. Once everyone was out of sight, Loki walked to Thor slowly.

“COME AT ME!!!” He roared “I WILL RIP YOU APART! YOU AND EVERYONE THAT DARES TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!!!”

“Thor” Loki calles slowly and softly. 

“I WILL DESTROY YOU! ERASE YOUR EXISTENCE SO NOT EVEN VALHALLA CAN WELCOME YOU!!!”

“Thor” he repeated reaching for him arm. At the bare touch of his cold fingers on the hot skin, the thunder turned in blind anger raising his hand to struck him with a lightning and Loki readied himself for the possible pain; but the hit never came. He opened his eyes to uncertain electronic blue ones, staring and waiting “Be still love. He is gone” he said hugging the man while he could “I am here” 

“You are here” the thunder echoed.

“Yes. Here in your arms to wherever you go”

“in my arms” he repeated pressing his strong arms around the fragile shoulders of a very slim body, a hand to his nape and the other to his waist; relishing how it made his heart soar “wherever I go?” 

“Yes”

“Will you join me?” he asked snuggling his nose on his neck “Return home with me. I will protect you” he cradles his head with his hands possessively and gently “I will never allow anyone to lay a finger on you. Not without your consent. I swear to love you and cherish you above all things in this universe, nothing will ever have more value to me than your sole company for eternity, in Valhalla or Helheim, may demons of Musphelheim come and calamities as cold as Niflheim-”

“Never doubt that I love you” Loki interrupted remembering that oath, much longer and less precise as at that time Thor had been positive nothing could ever tore them apart.

“yes” he whispered, his nose close to Loki's own, so close to a much wanted kiss…

“Loki!” Peter cries clutching his leg.

“Oh dear” Wade huff tiredly “I think now I have a thing for storms”

“Loki! You are alive!” Bragi exclaims grabbing a pale hand in his own and pulling the slender god into a crushing hug “You had us all grieving for centuries now”

“Centuries?” Loki asks taken aback.

“Yes of course, it has been four hundred years, six months and three days since you were lost to us” he declared shocking Loki even more “Not that I was counting, but Sygin is quite fond of remembering that day since our daughter was born two days later of your third year of death. She is a young lady growing faster than the average god, Idunn's apples are not the same ever since you left. Aging has tried to catch up with us immortals and…”

Bragi kept talking more to himself as he hadn't had the chance to speak so freely with another after Balder parted, Thor became distant and Loki was lost. Not that Sygin was a bad listener, but she lived with him all that he was speaking about; and speaking with lower gods, soldiers and counselors the troubles of the royal family as a third prince was unheard off in history of the Asgardian court since matter such as those were kept close to the royal family circle and only them. 

Loki felt dizzy hearing all the time he had lost, it didn't felt that long for him. First he fell, then he woke in a vast darkness that was the universe, then blankness and finally he remembers awakening to HYDRA. ‘He is coming for you.’ the words echoed in his mind, and the face of a titan with an scar face flashed so suddenly he nearly stumbled back in fear.

“…Then we must return at once!” he heard Bragi declare and beckoning Wade who carried Peter closer he turned his face to the sky as he shouted “Hogun! Open the Bifrost” 

The clouds gathered around making a strange display of a circle and a blinding light swallowed the three gods and two mortals up into space in a blur of colors and the vast space behind, leaving Midgard to the golden Asgard. 

 

*****

 

“Sir.” JARVIS voice cut in his mind as Tony Stark groaned sitting on top of the Winter Soldier while Captain America continued to deliver fleeting kisses across his shoulders. 

“Jarv. What did I told you last time we were in this kind of situation?!” he asked waving the metal arm away as Bucky tried to pull him back to the situation beneath the Iron man legs.

“Yes. This is an emergency sir” the AI stated showing a hologram of the spider radar “Master Peter signal vanished when our satellite couldn't follow his position out of earth limits” 

Tony jumped off Bucky smacking Steve on the face accidentally as he ran to the hologram a board ready for his fingers and his mind set on the task. Heartbeat erratic and big eyes vulnerable with fear as no satellite he had programmed provide results of were Peter could be.

 

****

“And who could this girl be?” Malekeith asked, hand tightly grasped behind his back as he walked to the dusty girl in the dry fields of Scartalfheim. 

“Midgard my lord” a dark elf answered pushing the woman with one of his weapons.

“And that one?” he asked referring to the other lithe body resting on a conner aboard his ship.

“We found her in the border of Jotunheim, the ice giants were about to throw her out to space and as we were searching for traitors lord Maelk thought it best to have her interrogated”

Malekeith frowned turning to his bodyguard “If she proves to be a threat, kill her.”he walked to the ramp smiling inwardly at the thousands of soldiers awaiting his command “How much longer till we reach maximum optimization of the weapons development?”

“Developing improvement in the ship shields and the troops armour to ensure a victory in our future battle. In a few years we shall be confident we could surpass the Asgardian technology”

“Good. Call the dwarfs in Nidavelir, tell them I require more metal of their dark mines”

“Yes my king”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and for your comments and kudos :"3  
> WARNING: A friend of mine wants Peter and Wade to be something and I shall comply. Next chapter will come up Thursday 24-May-2018 (just in case anyone is wondering if it's gona take long).
> 
> Note (for those who watched the movie) Nidavelir is another realm in this universe rich with resources and materials the dwarfs exploit with magic and their abilities. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think and once again thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have been estimating how long this fic could be and taking into consideration the chapters I have completed and how I am visualizing the next chapters to come, I can say this will be 35 (more or more) chapters in total. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, hope you like it!  
> ^.^)_~♡

Frey was agitated. Not only he no longer felt his connection with the soul of his sister but their bond connecting their minds wouldn't answer back when he call for her. She was not dead because he would have felt her pain in her last moments were that the case but she was quiet and that was what had him scared; Freya with a loud mind would always throw him things for him to see and hear.

“I must leave this instant” he told Jörmungandr ready to part of the cold dark halls of the planet of the mad titan.

“Why is it?” the young man asked watching his dark nails as it it was the most interesting thing in the universe. He had a leg crossed, straight and elegant posture against a wall of dark giant rock, his long silver hair was held in a high ponytail, jade silver eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I feel my sister is in danger ” he answered startled back when the pair of giant doors of dark rock he had been waiting for three days to open, finally began to move. He could see nothing on the other side, dark mist covered the entrance as the doors completely opened and a tall figure wearing dark leather robes; his barely visible dark blue face was hidden by a thick hood, in his hand was a sceptre and behind him was a blue female of short stature following closely.

“Nebula” The snake called pushing off the wall.

The girl stopped, blinking slowly in recognition of the Silver man “Jörmungandr” she acknowledged “What are you doing here?”

Jörmungandr grinned “escorting him for business with your father” his grin widened as he saw the other man waiting for Nebula, he clearly recognized him as Rhonan the acussser stiffly held his sceptre eying impatiently the smaller woman “Where is Gamora?”

Nebula sneered. She took out two dagas out of the belt on her hips and threw them to the snake who catch them easily in the air “She betrayed us. She will be brought back and receive her punishment”

“Just Punishment? I thought Thanos killed all who even dared to think of betrayal” Jörmungandr laughed softly “Oh. I forgot, she is the favorite isn't she?” Nebula ran in rage aiming at his face with her fist just to be stop before it connects with the pale hand.

“Nebula” Rhonan took a step back waiting “We leave now. ”

“So sad she left you behind. I always thought you would scape together” he whispered while they were close “When you finally solve your family drama seek me out. I shall endeavor to help…”

She blinked slowly taking a step back “This is about him. isn't it?”

“Yes.”

“He is fine?” she asked tilting her face slowly to the side. 

“Yes.”

“Good” she mumbled walking to reach Rhonan “I will kill Gamora if she doesn't cooperate. Keep in mind she might not be in the end to aid you after all; but count me in for the day you decide to fight for the stones”

“Maybe in a decade or more” he whispered to himself as a dark creature walked out of the mist.

“He is ready to have you” he said to Frey slowly raising a skeletal hand to the side.

“I…I” he stuttered torn between the choice of pursuing his sister or making the deal with the mad titan.

“Quick!” the creature ordered “He does not take kindly those who waste his time”

 

“Yes Frey. I recommend you make a choice ” Jörmungandr smiled “And my queen will not take it well if you fail in your deal. Must I remind you she used her connections to concede an audience?”

Frey froze in panic, his feet moving him inside the mist before he could actually make a choice. He would die either way and as he finally caught a look of his surroundings he thought maybe dying by the queen of Helheim's hand wouldn't be so terrible. The mad titan sat in his throne, so high in a small rock platform, somewhere in this vast universe, open to the infinite darkness that was space. 

“Prince Frey of Vanaheim” the creature dark old voice said “Thou are in the presence of Emperor Thanos, the mad titan, our-”

The creature was interrupted by the light movement of a big hand “Why do you come to me?”

“My…My lord, I seek aid for a revenge” 

“And what do I gain of this revenge of yours?” the mad titan smirked resting his chin on his fist.

“The planet, it's resources, a infinity stone. I just need Loki-”

“Loki?” the titan interrupted with interest “Where is this planet?” 

“Midgard”

“Midgard?” the titan repeated to himself “I have been searching Loki in the whole universe and you mean to tell me he has been hiding in Midgard?”

“You know Loki?” he asked wincing when the smaller creature hissed at his careless use of words “My lord…”

“That is not of your concern.” the titan frowned “What do you want from this arrangement. Knowing Loki is in Midgard I could go myself to retrieve him”

“I want Loki My lord. I want him for my sister and my I own interests”

“That is quite troublesome. How about you go and bring him to me; I will have my fun with him for a second time. If you must know he betrayed me, and I don't take kindly betrayal, in the end I will decide whether you can take him or not. Will that suffice for an agreement?” the creature asked.

“You cannot deny our Lord.” the smaller creature said “This is the only deal you may ever get.”

Frey held his tongue. It was not what he needed or what he had in mind upon his arrival, but Hela wants an agreement and later he could see that the Mad Titan changed his mind “Very well. I agree to your terms”

Thanos smiled slowly, his eyes landing on the smaller creature “The Other will aid you in everything necessary regarding the leading of the troops”

“Wha-What?!” Frey screamed in panic.

“You will personally lead the troops our Lord loans you” the smaller creature said while Thanos chair turned away for the titan could look at the vast space and beyond “They will follow you and give you their strength and if you fail, there will be no force or planet in the whole galaxy that could save you of what will be your punishment!”

*

Frey stumbles out of the mist pale and shaking, his eyes sweep frantically across the room in search for the silver haired young man. “Jörmungandr” he calls standing alone and in fear in the grand hall “Jörmungandr!” he shouts and takes a deep breath in relief when a bored voice answers.

“What do you want?”

“I-I did t-t-the deal” he stutters “I-I wa-want to g-g-go home”

“Do you now? Well then go home” the snake says walking away.

“Wa-WAIT!!! I need you to take me there!” 

“Oh, no. I was to escort you here so you could make the deal and see that you actually succeed. My task is complete, I'll take my leave.”

Frey pales even more, his body shudders when he feels a hand on his shoulder, long thin skeletal fingers gripping too tight. “Now we begin” the hooded creature says pressing some more and walking forward into the hall. Jörmungandr is long gone.

 

 

****  
(ASGARD)

 

Loki feels ground on his feet, he has his eyes closed in fear of past memories when he was absorbed by darkness to an unknown place that would torment his mind from years to come. He hears Peter gasping in surprise and another person gasp in something akin to surprise but also fear. A hand cradles his cheek, soft and careful.

“Loki. Open your eyes love” Thor voice gently soak him into calmness and the small hand he felt grasping his own had him snapping his eyes open only to be blinded by how shinny everything was. Gold, silver and crystals of many colors “Welcome back” he said grabbing a hold of his free hand and pulling him forward. 

It was nostalgic for Loki to walk across the rainbow bridge, the familiar gentle breeze of the water kissing his skin lightly, the sound of the water rushing down the edges of asgard to the vast space and the golden city of Asgard always so prosperous and beautiful. He remembered when he first arrived, a prince of another realm with a promise of peace and good will for the future of both kingdoms; how joyous everyone had been when he hid behind Thor intimidated by how welcoming they were and Thor, always the valiant warrior used his body to shield him from the curios eyes.

He looked behind to Peter and Wade eying everything in awe, Bragi mounting his black Horse “I would offer you a ride to the palace were Thor not threaten to rip me in pieces if he doesn't escort you back himself” he says turning to his back were Hogun walks with the reins of another horse “Your Midgard friends can join me back to the palace in that horse” he looks up to the sky were two black crows fly in circles and smiles at them “Allfather knows you are back, I recommend not to take much time exploring the city again Thor; there will be time for that later next the future”

Hogun walks to Thor and smiles at Loki “Welcome back” he then helps a reluctant Wade and a enthusiastic Peter up the horse and they quickly gallop back to the palace with Bragi guiding.

Thor embrace Loki “Shall we?” he asks snuggling his face under Loki's jaw as the pale man nods his concent slowly. 

 

*

In the throne room, Thor lands on the cold molded rock with ease, lowering Loki to his feet ignoring how the guards face pale in shock and everyone inside starts to gasp and whisper to each other given fire to a chain of chatter. Thor was pleased to see everyone move aside opening a fine line straight to the throne were Odin had yet to sit; but the queen is there and her mouth hangs open. She looks like wants to say something and Thor would have thought she was relieved, joyous or even glad Loki was alive after all the suffering. He does not expect to see her frowning, her face darkening.

“Guards! Arrest that impostor!” Thor snarls pushing Loki behind his back making all the guards hesitate in their step, Mjolnir buzzing with power in his hand daring anyone to take a deep closer “Thor. My child” Friggda sighs fumbling with her hands nervously “I know you don't want Sif as your queen, but to bring a fake Loki to our home is a high offense! Sif will be die, Fandral has accused then of killing Loki.” her eyes water in weakness she would have never shown before the court were she not tired and heartbroken, she would have held her head high and bear the pain “If you kill Sif then you will never have your revenge! You will never avenge Loki!”

“Cease this act mother!” Thor growls with the great rumble of a thunder outside the palace. Heavy rain pours down in a small display of the anger accumulating in his body “This is my mate. Your prince! Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim; you will all kneel before him, lest I break everyone's legs and have you kneel by my own hands”

The threat carries a sentence that makes them swallow their words in fear “Hear your words Thor” his father says entering the room with Gunnir “Would a future king threaten his people?”

“Aye!” he answers certain and firm “If my people won't listen, then my words must weight for their minds to actually hear me!” 

Odin smiles softly “Young lad. I understand your reasoning, but first there is a protocol to follow if you truly bring your mate with you. Bring the prisoners!” he orders his eye landing on his wife who is about to protest “And beloved please take a seat, what is about to happen does not require your infinite wisdom but simple understanding. Do not speak lest you wish for our son to leave and never return” 

Friggda open and close her mouth like a fish fighting for water, but then reluctantly sits just as Bragi arrives running to Sigyn's side with Peter in Wade's arms shortly explaining who they were and leaving the midgards to her company. “Bragi Odinson returns from his travels to Midgard!” a voice announces. Odin and Bragi speak for a few minutes, Thor accusingly eyes each being in the salon and Loki alternates his attention between the memories slowly piercing his mind and the accusing stare the queen gives him. He remembers her. The golden queen, so beautiful and elegant, always gentle and compassionate. She would have mercy to those she thought deserve it and destroy everything that could harm or threaten her family. He remembers their walks in the gardens, the lessons and the many, many centuries joining forces to make their husbands (in his case future husband) behave during matters of great sensitivity, such as close declarations of war, calmed by her strong command and fierce determination. 

He would like very much to ignore the wrinkles in her eyes, the white hairs tainting her once golden hair and how tired she seems. Like is she would pass out any moment no one was paying attention, in a blink of an eye.

Chains make way through the chattering. The heavy boots of the guards and the small clinging sound of the chains are the only thing left to hear as an woman is dragged inside the throne room and following with easy is Fandral and Amora barely presenting any resistance to the guards strong hands holding their forearms in a vicious grip. 

“Presenting. Lady Sif of the warrior three, betrothed to Prince Thor Odinson heir to the throne of Asgard and our future king!” a voice shouts as Sif is positioned in the center of the room beneath Odin's throne “Presenting. Enchantress Amora of the woods, former master of the seird, former lady of the Knights of Yaggasdril, former teacher to Vanaheim royal Academy and former counselor of the royal court” Amora smirked without regret to her past actions, she did what she had to do in an attempt to make Loki fall for her and she would do it all over again if the chance ever came; but now she is starting something with Fandral and with that it will be quite easy to regain all her titles. “Presenting. Lord Fandral former warrior to the warriors three”

They were gathered in front of Odin, kneeling in respect and submission. Loki frowned immediately recognizing Sif, feeling sick with hate at the memory of the pain she brought him the day she cast him away. He took an involuntary step forward, held back by Thor's big possessive hand. Beside the counselors position there is an entrance to the palace, dark and grim. A dark spot in the whole throne room few are allowed to enter. A figure of a long old robe steps in, all of his body covered by the robe leaving much to the imagination of who could it be. His face was shadowed by his hood, adorned with many golden jewels and bracelets; behind him follow others in similar appearance. The inquisitors of Asgard. Masters of seird, the truth and honor. Loki was once among them. He never got the chance to pledge fully to their order; his duty as future queen (besides his aversion to be clothed his body to the seclusion of the robes) had been obstacles to his path as inquisitor. But he knows perfectly how they work.

The seven of them bow slightly before Odin and when he nods back in respect they turn to the accused. 

“Thor” Odin calls, their eyes connect neither waver “Put him among the others” he orders “If he speaks the truth then he has nothing to fear”

Loki shivers in fear when Thor nod, pressing his hand in reassurance that nothing will happen, Thor would never allow it; so he walks to stand before the king of asgard, among a criminal and two friends. Six of the inquisitors move around them making a perfect circle around the four of them, using dark seird to form a golden chain each holds caging the accused, they start to chant something softly the wind carries like a song across the hall and when they finish, Odin stands.

He lifts Gunnir of the ground and gently let her fall against the golden floor the impact letting a sound vibrate all across Asgard “You are now under the enchantment of law and order, you will speak the truth and only the truth lest your tongue burns with each lie and the law condemns each of you to a sewn mouth. Anyone here wants to plead for either of the accused?” he asked, his eye sweep across the room intently, feeling their aura, searching for anyone brave enough to speak for the accused. Odin eyes met with the chairman of the royal council. Thor moved to stand next to Odin, so Loki could see him close were anything to happen. 

“We now start the judgement!”

The inquisitor wearing jewels finally took a step closer to the circle the inquisitors had formed. “I shall start then. Please voice thy name.” a old dark voice instructed.

“Lady Sif of the warriors three” Sif said, unsure if she could said ‘betrothed to Prince Thor and future queen of Asgard’ without burning her tongue.

“Fandral” the blond stated simply. 

“Loki Laufeyson” Loki said and when he didn't writhe in pain the whole room exploded in murmurs. Making Odin hit Gunnir once again on the floor in demand of silence.

“Lady Amora” 

“Sir Fandral” the inquisitor said turning his shadowed face to the warrior “Please, narrate your point of view regarding the events of prince Thor coronation ceremony”

Fandral begins to speak of what had occurred that day. From the moment he arrived at the palace ready to congratulate Thor, to the moment he saw Sif pushing Loki into one of the many Yaggasdril fissures and with each word he speaks, Loki's blurry memory clears of that moment.

“Master Loki” the inquisitor says once Fandral has finished and the small murmurs have dissipated “Who is thy father?”

“King Laufey of Jotunheim”

“Who is thy mother?”

“Queen Far-” before he can finish he feels the burn in his tongue, the pain coursing his mouth and jolting his entire body. He quickly brings his hands to his mouth trying to feel something akin to fire inside his mouth but only finds the saliva hot.

“Isn't your mother Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim?” the inquisitor asks. His voice void of any emotion.

“I-I” he doubts as the people murmur and when he search for Thor eyes, he finds surprise and shock “I don't know” and he is relived the answer doesn't burn his tongue.

“Loki does not remember most of his life” Thor voice booms across the salon “He can recover some by the familiarity of some sceneries and faces; everything else is unknown”

“Then how does he remembers his sire? If he has not seen him ever since Majesty King Laufey was slayed by his own kin for the throne and the Casket of the Ancient Winters.”

“I had glimpses of my father ever since I was cast out of Asgard. He would give me memories of times together during my childhood” Loki smiled “He would aid me”

“What is the meaning of this Father?” Thor asked, his voice strong enough for everyone to listen “I know who my mate is! I demand you to free him.”

Odin blinked “Ambassadors of the nine realms are here as witnesses to who you assure is your mate. I don't doubt your word but we have yet to find something of true value that weighs more than words”

“My lord” calls a voice distinct of the many that murmurs lowly. Sigyn steps in bowing in respect “If I may speak…”

“Speak my child” Odin instructs.

“I gave my prince Loki a gift before the coronation ceremony began. A collar of blue gems and a red stone ”

“You gave this to me?” Loki asks pulling the collar that had been hidden inside his clothes. His hand wearing the bracelet Odin had given him is on display and Odin eye catches sight of it with a discreet smile, as well as the Vanir, the light elves and lastly the main representatives of Helheim sense the power with respect and none of them ever doubted they were in fact in the presence of the god of Chaos.

“Yes!” Sigyn cries. Eyes gleaming with hope “That is it!”

Odin stood “Asgard welcomes back prince Loki Laufeyson heir to the Jotnar throne and future queen of Asgard!” he declares pleased that all the aesir and representatives of the other realms arise, some stoically applaud and other cheer equally pleased. 

Friggda who remained quiet stood, her face cold and stoic “Inquisitor.” she called, her hazel golden eyes landing on the slump figure Sif had been upon arrival “Please make your inquiries regarding her partake in my godson disappearance”

The inquisitor barely gave knowledge he had heard her words, but as he flicked his skeletal hand in dismissal of Loki and Fandral the inquisitors broke the circle for them to leave, leaving the two female locked with their seird. Loki relaxed as he met strong arms pulling him back “We can leave” Thor said.

“No. I need to hear this.” he answered grasping the big hand in his for reassurance and Thor moved closer, chest to chest in order to give confort to his mate and provide an message to those who still doubted his devotion. 

“Lady Sif. Did you cause the disappearance of Prince Loki of Jotunheim?”

“No. I did not.” she said, her gaze honest as she met Odin's one eye. Her tongue didn't burn.

“Were you involved in-”

“Lord Verith” called a groggy old voice of one of the counselors “I believe a direct approach to the issue would be harder to avoid the truth.”

“Very well. Lady Sif. Did you attempted against Prince Loki of Jotunheim in any way that could have lead to his departure for the last five centuries?”

Loki flinched ‘Five Centuries?!’ he thought in panic.

“I did.” she confessed.

“Why?” Odin asked gripping Gunnir tight in his hand.

“Because I love Thor. I was jealous and when I thought of his dead all because of that scum of ice. I was angry.” she straightened, her eyes burning with hatred “Angry that I couldn't confess my love, angry that I never got a chance, angry that all he ever thought was of him, all he ever spoke was of him, all he ever sought in adventures was to please him. I AM SO ANGRY THAT IT WAS ALWAYS HIM! And who was I to him”

“A friend” Thor interrupted pushing Loki behind him as a better shield against her venomous words “A comrade in battle, my sister in arms!”

Sif laughed wickedly “A shadow to who Loki represents. I remember a time, the first day I met the golden prince, when you would go to battles for fun. I didn't even mind him joining us during those adventures because he was fun, we all had fun.” she paused searching for Volstagg and met with his sad eyes, searching for Hogun stoically watching and Fandral, her eyes lingering on the sword master “But then all your adventures were to prove yourself worthy of Loki, worthy of the throne and I hated his company; because all you would see was him. His approval, search that his gaze was focused on you. Even you Fandral. Were Volstagg and Hogun not married to their own families, they would probably had done the sa-”

“That is enough” Friggda interrupted “I thought of you as my daughter. I saw you as a member of our family, I confided in you when my family was falling apart and you think it was you this whole time” Friggda stood turning to leave “If we ever meet again, be sure I will rid the universe of your existence.”

Thor frowned “What do you mean mother?” he asked approaching the stairs in an useless attempt to reach her.

“I Odin Borson, Allfather and king of Asgard, declare your punishment for your acts against the royal family will be punished with your blood. General Tyr will see that you are tortured five nights from this one and then you will be publicly executed as an example to those of wicked intentions in hands of anyone who suffered in the by your actions.” 

Amora huffed in exasperation as the guards moved to restrict Sif, the inquisitors broke the circle and the Asgardians and other realms representative's vacated the throne room moving to celebrate the return of prince Loki “No one asked me anything!”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this chapter I realized I was portraying Sif a little bit like Loki (I need to fix this in the next chapters). 
> 
> Guys, thanks for your comments and kudos!  
> Next chapter will be out Friday next week :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I took notice that somehow every time I update the story goes way down to the update chart even if there has been stories hat were updated some time after me. So sometimes look for it in second page or third. 
> 
> So today (in my timezone) I am doing an early (terribly early) update!
> 
> Hope you like this one.

Thor successfully pulled Loki to his side when the Aesir quickly realized they had the god of Mischief back in their realm and he was easy to reach, just a few steps far away. He felt possessive uneasiness set inside his stomach as the representatives and Ambassadors rushed to Loki, pushing each other in a short race to who could make the future queen acquaintance first and for the possible future his favor. So he guide Loki across the halls, away from the noise and the rushed chatter to the quiet familiar gardens they spent many times peacefully hosting the future king and queen mandatory meetings under the king orders since childhood. What once both thought as a waste of time, quickly became a close friendship that would soon bloom to love like the flowers that were in the presence of such moments.

Loki did not wish to leave, each step he took was a new memory flashing across his eyes. Each prank, every smile, laughs, cries and burst of anger he had with Thor in mere halls of the palace. He wanted more. More memories to treasure and look back fondly hoping for more in the future to come. Back then, he never thought of leaving Asgard; even worse leaving Thor side. But the Norns had him sent to that place to learn unbearable pain and then to Midgard to value life, as humans are terribly fragile creatures, dying in what felt a blink of an eye. All of them selfish, arrogant and prideful only the children were worth his attention and some that actually took value of the riches life would give them. Such men were Steve Rogers, Tony Stark (after a near death experience) and James Buchanan Barnes and Loki would always find himself lonely once again as they changed and time took them away.

Thor held to his hand tightly “I know you might want to return to Midgard and be with your friends-”

“Thor” Loki interrupted knowing well that Thor babbling was about to come “I have spent my whole time in Midgard wishing to have someone to live as long as I did. Back then, I didn't understood completely who I was, but I felt so lonely meeting humans that would soon die. They are very fragile” he entwined his fingers between the thunder “I don't remember very much of our past together, but all that time has surely left a mark and ni matter what tries to make me forget, it ell always fail because I feel I will always have something of you. 

I love you. I have this feeling inside me, unexplainable and strange every time I meet your eyes. Everytime you touch my hand, caress my face with such tenderness and devotion I ache for more.” he raises a hand to his torso, feeling and pressing, up to his jaw feeling his thick hair of the beard and finally his rough lips “After so long void with only a sensation of you there. However in hel would I be strong enough to leave you.”

And he would have kissed him. Thor would have kissed Loki for the first time in many centuries with passion, give his words back with how fierce and powerful he felt at the mere idea Loki is his. Only his forever and ever, but surely the Norns wouldn't give him this. Peter Stark Parker is their message he needs to learn how to share. A little. Maybe. Just with the kid.

“Loki!” 

“Poky!” Wade cheered carrying Peter on his shoulders, sliding occasionally across the floor and raising his arms in the air as if he was surfing.

Thor groaned “Midgards have no care for privacy”

“Believe me, they do” Loki smiled “It is just infants don't have much to hide, so they don't understand the concept adults use for privacy, they would rather have someone with them at all times”

“That one is not an infant” Thor eyes landed on Wade who turned to look behind him searching for another who Thor could be referring but finding none he turned to Thor smiling widely. 

“Oh believe me. I am very much infantile, even more than young Petey here”

“See?” Loki giggled following after Peter who encountered Sigyn, but before either could talk Thor spoke.

“I trust him in your care. I have someone to see.” he held Loki's hand in his, kissing his knuckles “I will return in a moment”

 

 

*

 

Thor heavy boots made a dull noise across the dark humid halls of the torture cells. Face held high in dark anger, the guards straightened in fear for the lives, at the possibility that in any moment Thor Odinson would go berserk before he even got the chance to reach her cell. He left Loki and the Peter child in the company of his guilty mother (to help her recover) and his over enthusiastic sister in law, Sigyn. 

Two guards personally assigned by Tyr to watch over Sif tensed when Thor stood right in front of them “Leave.” he ordered, fist tightly clenched and his anger could be sensed by the way the air around them shifted to heavy and hot.

“My prince, General Tyr has instructed we guard this room before he starts with the punishment. Allfather declared it was to be accomplish by the time the first star touches the night sky”

Thor gritted his teeth refraining to slam them away “I am your future king and I command you yo leave us!”

The guards flinch running away “As you command.”

Once he is alone Thor tried to compose himself, regain the attitude of a compassionate prince that hears to his people complaints and always seeks for a quick solution to whatever hinder their peaceful, accommodated lives; but not now. He eyed Sif like if she is the worst scum ever existed in the galaxy.

He takes notice of how dry her face is, tears slowly stream down her dirty cheeks and he angers even more when her eyes meet his, hollow. She won't care for any torture they give her, because she won't regret, she is ready for Hel. “I have come to see for myself you are tortured”

“You are not allow to hurt me Thor.” she croaked “A prince cannot dirty his hands with blood that is already marked for Hel-” she choked when Thor grabbed her by the neck, pressing without breaking, but enough to have her going purple in a second.

“I cannot torture you, for my vows to protect every Aesir and the nine realms integrity has bound me to kill every traitor and free them of the pain with mercy or leave them to a trusted one. As future king, I cannot be seen going Berserk with your blood on my hands for harming my beloved; but know that Tyr will torture you on my command, everything he does to you from these nights to come I will have it ordered and in the end, when you beg for Hela to come. I will be the one to kill you in front of all the nine realms, may this be a warning to all who dares threaten what is mine” 

 

*

 

Loki blinked. His eyes had already adjusted to how brilliant and golden everything was, wandering from the rare plants he slowly started to remember each name, category, meaning and how they could be used in case they were out of medical herbs and need to make a mixture to heal someone. All the information was rushing through his mind, coming and going like boxes opening for an instant only to be closed and shoved back to a corner he could easily access for later.

Sigyn was excitedly talking of the five centuries he had been gone like if she need to compensate for all the time they had lost before someone else could snatched him away. He was slightly intimidated by the queen. He made an effort to talk with her like old times, how easy they spoke like a mother to a son, but she seem distant; barely acknowledging they were next to her drinking tea.

“Loki, Loki!” Peter ran out of the small maze with a little girl following out of breath holding to the little red ball and Wade carrying tons of flowers the kids had probably grabbed in their haste “Look!” he said holding his dirty palms up with a golden butterfly resting on his hand.

“Peter, you need to let it breath.” he instructed, feeding the insect with some of his seird. The butterfly instantly stood flapping it's wings “See?”

“Beautiful” Peter breath following after the butterfly who gave two turns around Peter and then flew around Wade.

“Indeed…”Loki smirked at the meaning of the butterfly actions as more and more appeared flying around Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. 

“Is the child yours?” Sigyn asked referring to Peter. 

“Oh, no. Peter is the child of a Midgard man called Tony-” Loki froze.

“Papa!” Peter cheered.

“Valhalla! I forgot your Father!” he stood pulling Peter of the ground. The kid immediately snaked his arms around the thin neck as they strode away. Wade followed dropping all the flowers except for a crystalline red rose and some more smaller flowers stuck in his hair and clothes. Sigyn gasped when Loki opened a portal frowning at how dark it was and Friggda quickly followed after them using her own seird to close the portal.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I need to return to Midgard, his father must be worried sick.” Loki said trying to once again summon a portal but groaned in exasperation when the portal showed nothing.

“You cannot access portal to Midgard from here. Seird masters are not allowed to open portals inside of Asgard when a traitor has been captured, the barrier the inquisitors made, when dispelled it expands all across Asgard for everyone to arrest their seird until the traitor has been executed” Sigyn explained “Every portal you try to access will lead you to nowhere as if a criminal tried to escape, their destination would be a free fall of vast space ”

Loki turned pale, his eyes searching until they found Odin entering the small garden “What troubles you my child?” 

“His father is from Midgard and-” he turned to Wade who shrugged.

“Nah. Don't worry, no one awaits from me back home”

“Either way” Loki frowned “They need to return to Midgard” he said.

“Oh, yes. We need to erase their memories” Odin said extending an arm for Loki to grab, instead Wade took it, grinning as the king of Asgard tensed and removed his arm.

“What?!” Loki growled.

“Midgards cannot know of our existence this moment, they have known nothing of the threats of the universe for centuries and we must leave it that.” he said raising a hand to Peter's face.

“No. Wait!”

“What are you doing Father?!” Thor growled shielding Loki.

“I was going to erase the kid memories of-” Odin tried to explain. 

“Peter is like a son of mine, you will not take him away from me” Loki said, eyes fierce and as Loki said that, Thor supported his word.

“Very well” Odin relented knowing there was no way out of this “For the exception of these two. I will erase the memories of every Midgard that met either of you or any Aesir. Agreed?” 

Loki doubtful eyes settled on Wade and Peter, they would have to do. “Yes”

Odin nod and gave the order to one of the guards, who immediately ran to seek for the inquisitors “Guide him back to the Bifrost Thor, the kid is welcome anytime in Asgard”

Thor gave a slow nod smiling at Loki “We could take the horses for a small trip through the city”

“No. We should be quick, can I summon a portal to the bifrost?”

“Aye.” 

Loki tried using his seird to summon a portal, his mind projecting the image of the golden entrance to the rainbow bridge and without checking if he actually got the correct place he pushed his seird to the three of his companions reappearing in the bifrost.

Thor used to this, wasted no time in ordering Heimdal to set course to Midgard and in a few seconds they were back in the park.

“Uff. I'm tired” Wade yawn eying the dark sky full of stars “See ya Petey” he smiled grabbing the small hand.

“No! Wade come back!” the boy protested struggling in Loki's arms.

“Why don't you join us to the Stark Tower?” Loki asked settling Peter on the ground “That would be a good way to start a friendship Tony would approve if you say you found Peter…”

“Okay. But only if they feed me!”

“Will you feed him Peter?” Loki asked as Peter gave an enthusiastic nod “Then it is settled. Let's go say goodbye Thor”

The thunder held back “They were not my friends Loki…” hesitation clouded his face for a few seconds “I do not wish to see you hurt because you will leave them, at any moment they could have lost their whole memories of you and I… I don't know if-”

“You are right” Loki thought freezing as he heard in the distance the distinctive sound of the Iron armour speeding up in the sky and in fear he froze time “Wade, you and Peter are welcome back in Asgard any time” the god of Mischief said settling Peter on the ground.

The young Stark began to tear up, his hands grasping Loki tightly, fear clear in his face “No. Don't go Loki!”

“Shhh… Peter remember I'll always be here for you, you just need to call me or visit me”

“Loki your spell is breaking” Thor warned ready to collect his and hide before the Midgards arrived.

“Peter promise me you will call for me whenever you are in distress” he cleaned the tears slowly rolling down his puffy cheeks “You and Wade together, must call for me and I will be here in an instant. Promise.”

“I-I will” the kid said between sobs “Love you Loki” he cried hugging the god as tightly as he could. Didn't want him to go, didn't want to be alone, didn't want to loose another who felt closer than a father to him.

“The spell, we must leave now”

“You.” Loki Laufeyson, god of Mischief and future queen of Asgard locked his silver green eyes with Wade Wilson “You protect him.”

The boy gave a sharp nod “With my life.” he answered and didn't care if the god had thrown him a spell so he couldn't leave the kid; but after bonding for a hole day with the kid, he felt a strange connection and knew if he ever tried to let go. It would be hard.

“Good.” he let go of Peter removing his small arms off his neck “Just call for me and you will find me. I love you Peter.” 

“Heimdal, open the Bifrost!”

 

*

 

‘How to make the kid happy?’ was the first thing Wade Wilson thought as the gods left him with a messy kid. “Hey Petey, would you like a Chimichanga?”

The boy small fist cleaned tears away his big golden brown eyes staring at Wade “What is that?” he sniffed looking up to the sky, he could see the stars and far away in the distance the noise of the Iron man suit did when flying.

“What is it?!” Wade exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and grabbing the small hand in his. He tugged Peter forward carrying the kid out of the park and the boy just snuggled close hiding his face his neck “Just the best food you could ever try. We could eat some next time we meet and take some to Thor and Loki”

Peter smiled “You won't leave me?”

“Nope. No one could have the guts to leave you Pete”

“But mommy and daddy left me…” he said gazing at the stars “and Loki”.

“You have Tony don't you? Cap' America and that summer soldier. You have Thor and Loki” he made sure the kid could look at him in the eyes when he said “And you have me and all the people to come. We will always be here for you.”

“really?”

“Yes” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“Okay.”

Wade smiled as he reached the end of the park and an iron suit landed a few feet away from him. He let go of Peter to the arms of an exhausted father who thanked him immensely and as the father crushed with relief the kid to his chest, he scurried away to the night and his solitude in New York City, because he made a promise he would hold and that includes himself and his messed-up lifestyle he had. Peter P. Stark didn't need him to be safe, but if the situation ever presented itself, he would without a doubt protect the kid.

If he ever saw him again. 

 

***

 

“Guys, back to the tower. Stark found Peter” Captain America announced receiving a chorus of voices expressing their relief.

“Better not” Bucky said “Stark will want to be alone with his kid, bet you he won't even want us there” he sighed removing the micro-transmitter off his ear. “We'll sleep in the couch tonight and we better start planning a tactic to make him forgive us tomorrow morning…”

“What about Loki, I clearly remember it was him who took Pet-” Steve froze, the words were taken away from his mind before he could complete that sentence.

“Who?” Bucky frowned.

“Umm… don't remember”

“Don't let Tony find you trying to blame it on someone else. He will clearly be even more pissed-off”

 

***

“Mom, I'm home” Wade shrugged carelessly his jacket, walking to his room. His mother was resting on the couch, he watched his surroundings and sighed to the dirty room. Everything was trash. Cans, food, she had somehow managed to break all the dishes and even the plastic ones were bend over and she had probably stepped on them just to upset him. There was vomit painting the walls and urine all over the floor to the bathroom; he tried to reach his bedroom which probably was the only place in the whole apartment clean.

He flinched when he heard the bedroom door open, his father stepped out with a gun in his hand “Out” he barked removing the lock and aiming at him “Out you little shit! You don't leave here anymore!”

Wade sighed “Goodnight” he mumbled turning to leave and as he opened the door he heard his mother stir. For a moment he hoped she wouldn't take notice of him and tried to quickly move out.

“Oh Waddy! Back already?” she smirked, supporting her head in her broken hand “Did you fuck her good and slow?”

“Only fourteen mom.”

“Oh! Then, did they fuck you good and slow?”

Wade smiled sadly “They were nice”

She clapped her hands in mockingly delight “Oh darling! We should send him more often after the Osborne money”

“Not sure they wanted a fuck buddy for their son…” his father mumbled.

“Of course they would like my boy! Just look at hk- ” his mother reached for the border of the couch before vomiting, her eyes glassy when she finished searching for the bottle of alcohol that would numb her till morning. 

“Goodnight mom…” he mumbled.

“Where are you going?” she barked throwing an empty bottle against the door, glass shattering all over the entrance “'not done with you!”

He closed the door back hearing her vomiting some more. He walked into the cold night, not really going to his friends house. Maybe he could ask for another opportunity with the Osborne and see if he could be a friend to the spoiled brat. After all, the job included a roof and a bed for him to sleep in; he used the money to eat.

 

 

***

 

“My queen Hela” Memphisto, a red being of dark ragged clothes kneeled before a dark throne, were two boys sat and a girl similar to the first boy sat between them. She was giggling as she held a small floating bubble of water, in it she was vigilant of the Dark Elves arrival in Nidavelir. A friendly negotiation that wouldn't have the dwarfs running to asgard for aid, but the small smile widened a fraction and the demon knew it didn't mean any good. He waited for his queen to acknowledge his presence, but her eyes remained closed ignoring him, so he waited. Kneeling until she would permit him to do otherwise.

“What is it Memphisto? Speak” Jörmungandr ordered walking into the room with long strides and an elegant superior posture. The snake paused when he stood next to Hela and only then, the demon stood.

“I hear from Musphelheim Lady Sif will hold a trial in four nights and Prince Loki has returned to Asgard, he will take courting for 3,000 nights starting from tomorrow since his memories were whipped. The coronation will take place 3,001 nights starting from tomorrow and the wedding will take place 3,002 nights starting from tomorrow.”

“There it is” Jörmungandr smirked “How do you wish to proceed?”

“Fenrir you go back to asgard” the queen instructed, her eyes closed “Narvi, Vali. Keep watch for Malekeith, and Jörmungandr; see that the girl escapes from her execution. I fear that Frey will not carry in his task properly, she will be a pillar for him to hold on…”

“How will you have Farbauti fit in all of this” a man asked holding out a blue hand that Hela took.

The kids stood evacuating the room, Jörmungandr following and Fenrir turning into a wolf so he could leave faster.

The goddess of death smiled slowly “Oh, believe me when I say, I will have her ripped of that throne”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is this myth I read a long time ago (I don't recall which mythology was it based off it probably was Nordic thou) about golden butterflies guiding you to your Soulmate. So in earth that can not happen, but they went into Asgard and the butterflies work with anyone :3  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for a late update, I started my test week last Thursday it ends this Wednesday and until then I am under stress

Urdr. A woman of a petite body, long silver hair that pooled around her feet when she stood held a dark book in her long skeletal hands. Turning page each five minutes, devouring a new book by mid-day.

“Sister” called a tall woman of long dark hair sweeping the leaves of the floor in her haste “Something terrible is about to happen” she claimed waving a parchment in her hand, old and dusty. 

Urdr didn't waste her time meeting the eyes of her sister, instead she hummed in disinterest and continued to read ignoring her surroundings. When seeing this, a third woman, slowly drawing runes in a parchment hidden behind a pyramid of scrolls perfectly organized stood.

“Give it here Voluspa” Verdandi instructed setting aside her ink and plume.

Voluspa scrunch her little nose “Only Urdr can read it. Skuld said so.” at the mention of the eldest, both sisters perked in interest. Verdandi stood walking to Voluspa side, snatching the parchment in her hand she opened it and found nothing; using her seird, she tried to use a spell to unlock the words in it but the enchantment was too strong.

“Urdr. Read it.” Verdandi ordered shoving the parchment in her face.

Urdr sighed and started to read “Why do you jest Voluspa? This is no matter to play with-”

“What?! What does it says?” Verdandi snatched the parchment once again and fail to see anything.

“Skuld said that is true. She must had it hidden from us.” Voluspa clutch her hands tightly in front of her.

“Oh for Yaggasdril sake! Tell me what is it?!” Verdandi commanded when she saw how grim and pale Urdr face had turned.

“Hela is alive” Urdr explained “Made a place for herself in the nine realms after Ymir fell, using the opportunity as to be reminded by the eldest.”

“That isn't all” Voluspa clutch the parchment ripping it into pieces “She had a son.”

“Please tell me she didn't succeed keeping the child we tried to slay.” Verdandi gasped “That child is chaos! We could not have failed!”

“We failed. He is alive.”

“We must go at once to kill him” Verdandi said moving to leave when a fourth woman interfered with her path. Her old dry skin was falling apart and her stone blind eyes were wide open.

“Once a child now a man. We cannot kill him” Skuld said flicking dust out of her body with each step she took “What we can do is use another to do as we need. Hela has plans, we must interfere.”

“You mean we must write another fate for who?” Urdr asked setting the book down.

“How about Thanos? I already wrote he would find the stones and rip half of the universe…” Verdandi smiled.

“I read that and it also said the group avengers would defeat him…” Urdr frowned.

“True.” Voluspa sighed “I was sewing that fate two thousand years ago.”

“Then we will need to rip it and sew it all over again.” Skuld “Maybe ask Friggda for help”

“Queen Friggda of Asgard should never had that power. To control seird is enough for some to abuse their power, she does not only have the power to control seird but she can also manipulate the fate and see visions of the future” Voluspa said.

“Yes. Once I tried to write on Thor's fate and the letters rearranged themselves. He can see visions of the future too”Verdandi frowned. “Our duty is to see that the thread of fate lace themselves correctly and in a way we can write something else were the universe require it. Hela is out of our reach, Friggda is out of our reach, Thor is out of our reach and that child who survived is also out of our reach!”

“Last time I read about Thor, he was about to marry” Urdr smiled remembering the ceremony and how happy he had been to have that Jotnar Loki.

“To Sif?” Voluspa enthusiastically asked “I loved sewing that ceremony into the universe…”

“You did? I read he was to marry Loki” Urdr frowned.

“Who is Loki?” Skuld asked summoning the book that held the Fate of Thor Odinson and was shocked to see all the last pages blank until the part were he-

“Loki? I don't know. I have only read of him from the books of fate of others. Like I know he is Laufey son, Friggda favorite child, Thor queen and friend to many Midgards.” Urdr explained remembering all the mischief he did and havoc he sometimes caused in his way “The little trickster. Loki Laufeyson god of Mischief”

“Have you read this man personal book of fate?” Skuld asked.

“I don't think so. Have you ever written anything about him?” Urdr turned to Verdandi who said a quiet ‘No’ while thinking.

“Bring me Laufey book of fate” Skuld ordered and Urdr waved her fingers calling the book to the skeletal hands of Skuld “Loki Laufeyson” she read “Son of Laufey and…” Skuld threw the book in surprise and before it touched the floor Urdr called it to her hands, opening it to the last page. 

“Wait a minute. Last time I read Laufey died by the hands of his sons, why is it writing more?” Urdr frowned watching as more letters appeared.

 

 

***

 

“Why did you do that?” Thor asked guiding Loki across the halls, but was later amused to find the trickster walking on its own without the need of his guidance, his green eyes full of recognition.

“What did I do?” Loki asked his eyes met Thor for a brief moment before returning to devour memories of the past. Jumping from each corner, each guard they passed and new ornament decorating a small area.

“Enchant that boy to aid the Peter child” he said frowning “That is something terribly unusual of you, even present you”

Loki laughed “I felt like they will need it in the future. Such compatibility between a pair I have only seen in a few humans, some guide to a deep bond between great friends and other guide to a pair of lovers who will hold to each other till their souls vanish” 

Thor remained silent for a moment, mesmerized in the way Loki explored the palace and suddenly realized too late were exactly they were going. Until they stood in the entrance of the West wing tower, a pair of giant dark wooden doors the elves of Alfheim had gifted Loki upon arrival. The doors itself were magical , would never opened before a person whose owner deems unwanted, will only open without his consent if the owner requires help or is in distress and will always open to those he loves the most. Maids were never allowed to enter his room, the doors would never open even if they called for the aid of the royal guards, they wouldn't bulge nor move an inch if anyone tried to force their entrance; for that, Thor always knew if Loki was in his room alone, then he was most undoubtedly safe. Concerning the cleaning Loki had a spell for his room to remain immaculate at all time, otherwise, he would flick his fingers and the room would clean itself under his command. 

Thor was enchanted with the room. The staff would usually joke that the solitude it provide was his greatest confort in early stages of his grief, as Thor was allowed to enter as he wished, the doors would always open for Thor whether his master was inside or anywhere else. The jest soon turned into a matter of hushed voices among the citizens as Thor would barely leave the room and soon came the day when Allfather angered with his son tried to break the doors down. His power was repelled by the doors and the king had to break down a wall in order to reach his son, later that day, the spell fixed the wall and no one ever gained entrance.

Loki didn't need to do anything in order for the doors to open, his mere presence seemed to be enough as they parted before him revealing the enchanted chambers of great Loki Laufeyson, immaculate as always and a great beauty to those who rarely were allowed entrance. The god of Mischief chuckled, remembering. He dropped on his bed with a soft *puff*, hiding himself in the many soft bed sheets falling over his body as if to welcome him home. Green, silver and black were the main colors one could see at simple view, a great exception could be made of the great stands of books covering the walls of rock, each raising higher and higher above the ceiling to a dark mist that meant for it to be an endless space only its owner could access easily. 

Thor hovered under the door frame, patiently until Loki turned to him, a big god roll under fluffy bed sheets. A pale hand snuck out, patting the mattress on his side; Thor blinked in surprise “You would share your bed with me?”

“Not that way though” he sat, the sheets pooling messy around his hips with a flick of his hands he was dressed in more comfortable clothes and Thor took notice he as well was dressed in a long night gown and trousers soft as a feather “I must conserve my virtue till our wedding night”

Thor swallowed dry “Of course”

“That is, of course, if you don't want to…”

“I would not ask for more.” he tried to smile. He nestled on a conner of the bed, adjusting his head in an awkward angle till he finally settled his big body. Closing his eyes a few minutes had gone by when he was already dozing off he suddenly heard a giggle. Pretending to be asleep he relaxed feeling Loki hands push him over with a great effort, huffing, the trickster rolled him two more times till he felt like being in the center of the bed. Loki snuggled in his chest, dragging over a thick velvety blanket he sighed content.

Thor couldn't hold back as he burst in laughter snaking his arms around the lean trickster and holding him closer to his chest “You could have just move, you big oaf!” Loki protested hiding his face under his neck.

“I remember you used to love to exercise before bed” 

Loki blush expanded all the way down to his neck “Shut up Thor”

 

*

A soft nock on the door awakened Thor the next morning“Enter” he commanded snuggling close to Loki's neck as the servants walked in carrying trays of food and drinks they settled on the table near the balcony,   
and Thor would have ignored them all had his father not walked in.

Odin arched an eyebrow “I expect you have conserve his virtue” he asked turning his eye to Loki sleeping profoundly.

“Of course Father” he groaned sitting “I expect you have a good reason to seek for me this early”

“Mind your tongue boy” Odin huffed not really worried by his eldest choice of words “But yes, I have come with a task in mind”

“I will not see to my duties until Loki settles in Asgard once again” Thor narrowed his eyes “Nor I believe will I see to my duties without Loki by my side” 

“Don't be foolish Thor. Loki has his own duties to attend and since Idunn has returned she will aid him in whatever he needs along with Sigyn and Friggda” Odin said pulling a scroll out of his robes “Now, the council has adjourned a new law for these lapse of time you will prove you worthiness of Loki, they are concerned for who Loki's guardian in the ceremony will be.”

“Farbauti-”

“Farbauti has no connection to the royal family as proven by the inquisitors and Loki's own word” Odin interrupted, his stern gaze held Thor from any protest he could have made “Laufey is gone and Loki's brothers are imprisoned enduring their respective punishments, I will need you to go and state new accords to the treaty we had established centuries ago.”

“I will not leave Loki”

“Take him with you, just see for this fixed before nightfall without causing a war or making Loki cancel your betrothal” Odin said turning to leave.

“Nothing will take Loki from me!”

Odin stood under the threshold smiling secretly to himself “Of course not. You will prove that soon enough and since Laufey is dead no one can call him from your side.”

When Odin left Thor sighed to himself. He would need to wake Loki and tell him they were going to Jotunheim, but the trickster had just made plans on scrutinizing every conner of Asgard in a brief mission to recover his memories, and Thor was as enthusiastic in helping his dear with that peculiar mission while at the same time reviving some of the moments himself. 

He eyed his beloved for a second that soon turned into minutes. How pale his skin look under the light of the soft sunrise, his long eyelashes fluttered slightly over his pale cheeks as a soft sigh escaped his rosy lips. “You are awake” he said smiling widely when the trickster kept pretending, his breathing even and soft “Loki. I know you better, stop pretending.” he nudged him softly on the ribs.

Loki laughed “Alright… It worked very well with Peter”

“Father must have known you were pretending and I am not your mortal friends. I am your future spouse…” he lay back on the bed as Loki stood and stretch. Only then did Thor learned Loki had dressed in nothing but the gown, a very short one must he add, one that showed his long limbs as his arms were raised over his head.

“Norns I am hungry!” Loki said turning with a smirk to a dazed Thor “Don't you want a bite Thor?”

Thor tried to answer but his voice came strained “Ye- Of course” he stood laying his hand on the small of his lower back “I would-”

“Loki!!!!” a female voice shrieked slamming her hands on the door “Open up! Let me in, I need to see you!”

“Give him some space my love, I don't believe by hearing your voice will suffice for him to remember you” a deep voice said and Loki indeed recognized those voices. Balder and Idunn.

“But Thor is in there, they shouldn't be allowed so much time alone after so long apart from each other” 

Thor groaned “Leave us!”

“Not until you give us Loki!” Idunn crossed her arms and the pout could be heard in her voice.

“I don't think that's a good way to negotiate with Thor” Sigyn said softly.

“Indeed” another voice said “had father not tried to bring that door down and failed I would have done it myself” Bragi smirks.

“Oh please, you are not that strong my prince” 

Thor is relieved to hear Tyr voice as much as he is surprised because the general would usually wait for Loki to take a stroll around the training ground to speak with him. But this meant that Bragi and Tyr would soon jest, and that would end with a battle of strength between the general and the youngest prince. He must only wait for a few hours to pass until they are alone and take Loki with him to Jotunheim.

 

 

***

 

“Peter! Get up buddy, rise and shine!” Steve chirped opening the young Stark bedroom door and was surprised to find him rummaging his wardrobe “Hey buddy. What are you doing?”

“Search for my ball” Peter answered.

“What ball?”

“My ball! My little red ball!” he answered exasperated. 

Steve tried not to sigh. Peter had been distant ever since they found him in the park alone and not even Tony could make the kid smile as much as he used to “How about we go for breakfast and then we look for your ball” he asked wincing as tears started to prick the corner of his eyes.

“No! I need to find it, Loki gave it to me”

“Oh” Steve smiled “If your little imaginary friend gave you that ball, then it must be somewhere in you big imagination” Steve suggested.

“Everything okay in here?” Tony asked entering the room, immediately reaching for his sobbing son. 

“He says he wants his little red ball”

“What little red ball?” Tony asked wincing when Peter cry went louder.

“Hey, what is happening?” Bucky asked standing next to Steve.

“Peter is crying for his little red ball” Steve repeated, unsure of how to proceed.

Tony was growing tired “JARVIS, does Peter have a little red ball?”

“Yes sir.” the AI answered displaying a blurry image of Peter walking out with it, another of him sleeping with the ball and a last one clear of him playing alone with the ball.

“It seems you lost it the day of your small adventure” Tony frowned seeing the last time the ball was ever seen was that day.

“Sir. I must remind you the Osborne have arrive”

“Oh, yes. I have a meeting” Tony stood “Would you like to join me sport?”

Peter frowned “With Papa?”

“Yes. With Papa, in a meeting with the Osborne.”

“Okay”

“Yes?” Tony inquired already moving for the closest Jacket and shoes, his little boy didn't need to dress all fancy to look good, so the blue and red pajamas would suffice, besides he was in a hurry.

“Yup”

“But I made breakfast!” Steve protested crossing his arms as the Stark's ran out.

“You always make breakfast hon!” Tony retorted. Steve froze, he didn't remember he actually did all the breakfast.

“You do?” Bucky crossed his arms “I actually remember Tony cooking”

“Buck. Tony would never set a foot in the kitchen” Steve walked out with a frown trying to remember how they fed themselves the last couple of years “Come on, let's eat.”

“Uh. Weird.”

 

*

“Norman! A pleasure to see you as always.” Tony smirked as he reached for the other scientist hand.

“Of course” he smiled “And who do we have here?”

“Peter. My son” 

Norman froze, his big smile faltering as he crouched in front of the boy “Look at you. How big you have gotten”

“Father?” a small voice called making Norman to turn to his own son.

“Oh, this is Harry. My son” he introduced with a smile and then turned to a slightly taller boy Tony immediately recognized, but his son beat him to it.

“Wade!” he cheered throwing his arms in the air and running to reach the teenager.

“Petey!”

“You two have met?” Norman asked.

“This young man found my son in the park last week”

“We are friends!” Peter added clutching like a koala to Wade as the teenager hugged him back.

“Uh.” Norman smiled “Why don't you all go to play while Mr. Stark and I discuss business”

“Very well father” Harry sighed, rolling his arms.

“What's with him?” Tony asked once alone.

Norman sighed as they sat “That boy. I hired Wade to be a friend to Harry, company, for him to learn to bond with other kids. I had him sent to school and he got expelled, I sent him to a private school just to have another kid in a hospital. Ever since his mother passed away he has only been trouble.”

“Tried homeschool yet?”

“Yes” he groaned “and I keep going out of options with every tutor quiting”

Tony chuckled “What grade is your kid going?”

“Sixth. He is twelve”

“Uh. Peter will start next month in the fifth grade.”

“If I remember correctly, your son is only six”

“seven and a genius!” Tony chuckled proudly “Maybe we could have both of our kids settled in a private school, Peter and Harry. Oh! And that kid Willy”

“Wade”

“Yeah, him. Were did you get him? What kind of parents let's his son play friends for money or take a stroll in the park that late at night”

“Very well. Let us discuss this for later. Now let's turn to business”

 

*

Wade loved to play with little Peter and all of the sudden the spoiled brat learned some manners -so he could say he enjoyed to play with him (a little-maybe-)-, it probably had something to do with being rich. Wade understood everything about that shit and for a moment he thought that Peter would change when he grew. For a moment he feared this cute little brat would turn another society monster. At least Harry seemed content, knowing Peter wasn't payed to play with him nor would judge for his father legacy as Peter own dad had a legacy even greater than the Oscorp, the young Osborne was at peace.

“I'll have to search for another job” Wade sighed when Peter finally sat down tired and Harry stood over him demanding they play some more.

“Wade, you work?” Peter frowned.

“He gets payed to be my friend” Harry growled, “As if I need one”

Wade huffed “Believe me brat, I don't like you either…”

“But Wade is my friend!” Peter protested.

“You can take him with you if you want him that much” Harry sighed before Wade could say anything. 

Peter gave a firm nod “Yes. Wade is mine”

Wade was about to protest when Tony and Norman returned “Ready to go sports? ”

“Yup. Let's go Wade…” Peter stood pulling Wade hand with him.

“What?” Tony smiled.

“Umm. I dunno Peter, I have to be with Harry and your dad-”

“No problem” Tony interrupted sharing a look with Norman “You should join us, Norman explained to me the situation you are in and seeing you are a friend of Peter we come to an agreement”

Wade hesitated but as Peter clutched his hand tighter he knew it would be better to make the most out of this opportunity “Of course”

“Then let's go, I got a call from Steve, we have to buy lunch”

 

 

***

 

Loki shuddered as they landed in Jotunheim, pulling his great coat tightly over his body, he tried to recall the last time he felt this cold, maybe all these centuries away had his body accustomed to the warmth and then he remembered. As he felt his skin shift, the warmth retuning and Thor suddenly running to his side. All of those clothes were too warm for his body.

“You are shifting” Thor realized with a smile, his hand was covered with gloves a lesson he learned since the day they met. Always wear gloves if you want to touch a Jotnar skin. And he did touch Loki, gently, mesmerized in how soft lines of his family lineage appeared all over his body, rolling with the blue of his soft skin and the familiar ruby-red eyes stared at him “Loki” he called, his finger caressing his cheek “My Loki”

Loki smiled tilting his head to Thor's hand, searching contact, wanting more.

“No horns?” Thor took notice with a happy smile as he knew the horns in a Jotnar meant the rage and hatred the creature possessed.

“Well” a female voice interrupted “I would ask why oh so great, Thor Odinson, is doing here; but seeing who is joining him I must say, I'm not surprised.” Farbauti smirked.

Thor growled shielding Loki, two guards immediately walked to the side of Thor “I have come with Loki Laufeyson rightful heir to the Jotnar throne, to escort my mate in an exploration of his homeworld” Thor smirked when he saw her tense “As the word must have reach you, he has lost his memories and is in need to regain some. When we are done, we will discuss the details of the treaty”

“I believe the treaty was completed” Farbauti clenched her hands.

“Indeed we did, with my father as you know.” Loki smirked pushing past Thor “and since my dear brothers are imprisoned and recent discoveries have proven you are not my mother, I fear the accords have changed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Clio111 and Guuurrrl for reading and all of those who leave kudos, you guys make my day! ♡ 
> 
> Until next Saturday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today I'll be short on words because I am leaving the country to visit my aunt tomorrow and feel terribly tIred of all packing.
> 
> So in advance, sorry for every terrible mistake made, I don't have time to go back and scout them out.

“And who is he?” Bucky asked helping Happy with the tower of food he was carrying out of the elevator.

Wade flinched unsure of himself as Peter held his hand all the way to the tower, even when they arrived, Peter held his hand inside the elevator.

“The new member of the family” Tony shrugged.

“You have another son?!” Bucky asked in surprise, his eyes widening in shock.

“Tony has another?!” Steve asked as he entered to greet Tony.

“God no!” Tony answered swallowing loudly as both soldiers awaited for an explanation.

“Wade is my friend” Peter explained “And he will live with me from now on…”

“Oh. He will have a guest room then?” Steve asked.

“No! Wade will share my room” Peter puffed his cheeks “Let's go Wade”

“Were you two younger and I were to be short of rooms I would have allow that” Tony smiled “But Wade is older son. He needs privacy”

Steve smiled as Peter small pout slowly disappeared, considering the young Stark knew better than anyone not to argue with his father “Okay. Can we play now?”

“Lunch first!” Tony said pushing Bucky into the kitchen area were they would divide the food into different ration.

 

*

Steve Rogers does not trust easily. Some people would say from experience that he would actually trust anyone easily, with how quickly he takes a like to a person with a dark past if the situation require it. But in truth. He doesn't take a like on anyone or anything, it would take a year for him to actually trust someone; had Bucky not met Tony the way he did, he would have taken his time to value and respect the man Tony Stark was. It would have been hard to see over his persona and meet the real man behind the Iron armour, the man he had come to love. That's why he was so skeptical over Wade Wilson. 

A teenager with a past, no relation with any of them except for Peter. Sweet, innocent Peter Stark that would make a friend with an insect just to not be alone after his mother sudden death. He wouldn't trust Peter judgment nor Tony Stark impulse moments and surely bringing Wade home was among one of the many Tony succumbing to Peter whims moments. But Wade Wiston Wilson is different, he learned that the third day since his arrival when Peter was so crying his heart out and not even Tony could calm him, and then; when months had passed Peter began school.

Wade had nothing to do and he left at the same time Happy drove Peter to school and returned just in time to welcome Peter back. He was angry with Tony. The man didn't care for the boy and Bucky took a long time to cope with a stranger that he rarely gave any thought to Wade, so Steve was the only one besides Peter who actually tried to talk with Wade. 

“Hey kiddo” he called knocking softly on the door frame “When do you start school?” he asked looking around. The room remained like any other guests room. There was nothing in it, that could say Wade lived in there -except for the food bags all over the floor.

“My parents never paid for one”

Steve frowned “But you want to go?”

Wade snorted dropping lazily on the bed “Nope. There could be nothing in there for me. I tried to be like them, but they just… I don't belong there Cap.” 

Steve sighed feeling pity for the lonely boy “Would you like to join me to the supermarket? I need supplies for the next month”

Wade seem to brighten a little “Yeah, sure.”

Walking to the supermarket on foot was relaxing, a friendly bickering took place going back and forth between them and Wade seem content for and moment playing with the kart across each hall throwing food junk in just for Steve to grab it out -well, most of it- to its proper place. When they finish Steve offers some Ice Cream and Wade votes for a sundae, they walk to the park and eat peacefully.

“Umm. Peter is due to return in two hours” Wade jumped “We go bac-”

“Well, well. If it isn't Wade Wilson” 

Steve eyes immediately landed on a woman, a vulgar one must he add, with her really short dress leaving little to the imagination “Can we help you miss?”

“Oh my!” the woman squealed “aren't you a big guy? Wanna have some fun?”

“Hands off mother!” Wade groaned “He is already taken…”

“By you?” she laughed flicking her phone “Get lost little shit, your father is looking for you, he wants his money back”

Steve frowned “What do you mean?”

“This piece of shit is a leech. Has been living on our blood since he was born, now he has to pay us back” she sneered with disgust “I told your father we should have let you to die, but no! He wanted a heir. Whatever that is”

“Wade, what is the meaning of this?”

Wade froze, he would need to lie, he has to lie; but meeting the deep blue eyes of Captain America, he knew he couldn't lie him. He felt vulnerable and weak.

“There he is!” a man called “How about you pay us what you own!” he pulled a gun making Steve immediately shield Wade from the threat.

“Sir. Lower your gun” Steve instructed, his stance defensive ready to take the bullet.

“Who is this?” he growled turning to the woman without lowering his gun “Another of your customers you filthy slut?!”

“No?!” she barked back “But if he wants to, it can be arrange”

“No! I told you, you will stop whoring yourself!”

“You are not my boss”

“I own you woman!”

“You own no shit!”

Steve turned to Wade his hands grasping the small shoulders of the teenager “Go back to the tower and don't look back, I will handle this”

Wade hesitated, he felt shame at his parents behavior in front of Steve and couldn't even dare to imagine what Peter would think of him if he ever met with his parents; but before he could answer they heard a shot pierce the air, making people surprise and run in fear. A woman lay on the floor, her body is convulsing, rapidly shaking as blood pours out of her chest. Steve jumps to restrict the husband, already moving to escape and as he struggles for a way out with his fist and legs when the war hero captures him; somehow he managed to get free and bang his head against a street sign knocking himself out.

Wade can just look in shock and suddenly feels a wave of relief when Steve blue gentle eyes meet his own “We'll be late home”

 

*

The police is on the scene and interrogating Steve with ease as there is no way Captain America would have killed those persons. Wade takes notice he doesn't lie nor tell the whole truth, but he is left out of the conversation after the beginning when the captain says ‘My protégé and I were going back to the tower.’ and that is all of his involvement in the death of his parents. They never hear he is the son of the diseased couple nor fuss over the fact the captain had claimed to be his guardian and when it gets too late minutes after the bodies have been taken, Tony Stark appears with Peter in tow, the boy excitedly running to his side. Demanding answers to questions Wade felt like ignoring.

Surely Tony Stark wouldn't want little Peter near problematic Wade. 

Tony was ranting about why they shouldn't have left home in the first place, pushing them inside the car and making Happy carry the bags and Wade couldn't run away with Peter guiding him inside. He would have to wait before involving the whole family in his problems. 

“You are orphan then.” Tony stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Steve face turned to disbelief “Tony!”

“Well it is the truth then. You just had his dad arrested and his mother was killed”

“We should talk of this in private-”

“No Steve, this isn't your days anymore! They will find out they had a son you need to-”

“I will become his guardian” Steve interrupted.

“What?!”

Wade mouth hung open in shock “What?!”

 

***

Loki head poke into the throne room, he took note of how empty it was with a pang of sadness, since the last time it had been empty in his memory was the day they wished to honor the memory of Ymir, the first. His father had dictated the room was a sanctuary for those treated unjustly, anyone who entered could only be judged by the king and their pleads would be listened and acted as the king saw fit. Now Jotunheim had no king. No one that would actually see to the people needs, he was surprised no uprising had happened,considering Farbauti was well known for dwindling the Jotnar resources even under the judging eyes of Laufey.

She would not care for her people. That's why Helblindi was raised to be the perfect heir, to mirror every single one of Laufey beliefs with Byleistr at his side and Loki caring for them all in Asgard. 

He turned to Farbauti “I heard my brothers punishment would include a public display of shame and Jotnar tradition states they should be hang in the palace entrance”

“Yes they were” Farbauti forced a strained smile “We had orders they would be let down every thirty nights for a proper rest in the dungeons for two nights straight”

“Was that the bargain you made to save your children?”

She clenched her teeth, her jaw firm as her blue face turned darker in shade of her anger.

“Thor beloved, I must meet with my brothers.”

Thor blinked and frowned, his face darkening since he had not been allowed to even meet with the siblings after Loki demise “That can be arranged”

“Of course. But first I wish to reconnect with all of Jotunheim, would you please call upon someone who knew me well enough to know all my favorite places?”

“That would be Leath” Thor supplied before Farbauti could open her mouth “She was your maiden, you used to talk so much about her”

Loki smiled “Then please call Leath here mother and see that my brothers are ready to meet with me.”

 

*

Leath was old. 

They like to think they are immortals, but in truth all Jotnar die and age like a normal Midgard being -maybe a little slower-. Laufey direct son of Ymir was an exception and so is Farbauti, they bodies would never age and the only way for them to die was for Hela to receive all the energy they would throw away during their death. Aesir and Vanir are an exception. Creatures that would mature until they understood life, live however long they wish and die till Valhalla called for them if they weren't killed by the hands of someone. That was why Odin Allfather had the body of an old man for a Millennium and Thor had taken little time to grow into the body of a man. They would both die until they feel Valhalla called upon them, in peace and certainty they leave the universe under the protection of someone worthy, powerful and just. 

Loki was different, like any Jotnar he grew but when his body felt accommodated to his appearance and maturity he just stopped like the blood of Laufey had. He knows that will change when he marries Thor, their bond will be one of an Aesir and a Jotnar, meaning their lifespan will mix and neither will age without the other. Just Bor had done with Bestla and Odin would have need to do had Friggda been a Jotnar. 

Loki was ready to meet with a beautiful maiden, of the typical Jotnar features that would make her beautiful enough for Laufey to commend her with the task of serving the ice jewel of Jotunheim. But an old woman dragging her feet, her blue face wrinkled and long curvy horns adorning her head without hair was not what the trickster expected, nor the young lady supporting her with an arm. 

Her ruby red eyes flicked with recognition and an soft smile tucked at her mouth “My princes” she rasped out “It has been so long…”

“Indeed” Loki said confused as to why he couldn't remember, Thor on the other hand smiled big.

“Lady Leath, it has been so long, two centuries I believe ” 

“Yes. You demanded another entrance to my prince chambers” 

Thor blushed mumbling something under his breath as Loki eyed him suspiciously a big smirk on his face “You came here often?”

“He did” Leath answered before Thor could defend himself “As your chambers have always been cleaned by me, prince Thor would always search for me to gain entrance” Thor groaned, Leath decided it was enough teasing as she turned to the young lady “This is my great granddaughter, Angrboda, she will guide you in the tour you require”

The lady bowed in respect “My lady Leath has shown me all the places my prince held his dearest moments. This way please”

Loki and Thor followed. He remembered many things and was extremely pleased with his chambers not so different to the ones in Asgard, but this had thousands of scrolls with notes Loki himself had made since the scrolls of the temple were meant to stay in the temple and only the priest and royal tutors were allowed to take them out for a specific amount of time. Loki devoured them when he had the chance using his magic to transcribe them into scrolls while he read.

By the end of the day he demanded the scrolls were careful packed for he would take them back into Asgard. Farbauti hadn't shown her face since the start of the tour and Thor was pleased for the solitude and intimacy they shared in their little walk.

‘With many more to come’ Thor plead never taking his eyes away from Loki.

“My prince” a counselor called shifting his form to a small one that would shoe respect to the princes “My queen has told me she needs me to show you to your brother dungeons”

Loki nod “Yes. Please lead the way.” 

The counselor bowed with respect, waiting a second for the prince to follow. Thor held Loki's hand, fear clear in his eyes when Loki turned to question if he was to join him, but the answer was obvious so he just tugged his betrothed to walk wrapping an arm around his waist to sooth him, oblivious of how the thunder eyes turned darker, a storm threatening to break free if anyone harmed Loki.

They walked to a frozen area of the palace. Iron, rust, unbreakable ice and many Jotnar encased in ice cells Thor was warned not to dream of touching for it could burn the hand of the Jotnar they did not dare to imagine what it could do to a normal being of sensitive skin. 

“In here my prince” The counselor opened a giant doors of rock were two chained giants were burned by small droplets of blue fire falling from the roof. A spell for Jotnar torture. “I will await outside”

Loki sighed squeezing Thor's hand for reassurance “My brothers” he smiled flickering his hands to stop the fire and using a healing spell that would cure and soothe his brother wounds, but would later have him sleeping earlier than normal. Thor frowned but said nothing hesitant of what to do that didn't involve him in the end breaking their skull open with Mjolnir. 

They awakened slowly, blurry eyes gaining focus of the two prince standing by the door. Helblindi was the first to react, snorting softly while he accommodated his posture on the wall, the chains dragging as he moved “It is true then, our little brother wasn't dead after all…”

Byleistr growled “We should be set free! We did nothing to deserve this punishment!”

“I agree” Loki smirked squeezing Thor's hand once again “Of course you did kill father, but then again, tradition states you were allowed to challenge him for then throne and lastly we must remember you didn't challenge him at all.” Loki released his hand, eyes red flashed with anger and hatred, but Thor noticed the horns never surfaced “You had him killed without warning and took his head as a trophy”

“WE HAD NO CHOICE!!!” Byleistr screamed and had Thor not been confused by his words he would have reacted using Mjolnir “OUR PEOPLE IS DYING!!!”

“And initiating a war with asgard was a good plan?!” Loki sneered “Showing the nine realms what a savages you could be?! You were taught better! You were raised to be a king!”

“SHE GAVE US NO CHOICE!!!”

“Who a-” Loki words were cut by Helblindi rage.

“BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW STUPID WHORE! ”

“DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO MY MATE!!!” Thor roared silencing the dungeon.

Loki took a deep breath holding Thor's hand once again “No, Thor. Please be at ease.” he whispered then turned his eyes at his brothers “I would know if only you explain it to me”

Byleistr hissed in pain as green seird engulfed his aching body “We don't know! It was a strange woman, she looked just like you when you shift gender!” he howled and soon enough Helblindi joined him when Loki's eyes turned to him.

“We swear on our father's name! She had long dark hair, silver green eyes and pale skin. She said she would have Jotunheim in ashes if we didn't kill father and retrieve the Casket Of Ancient Winters during the ceremony. Father had said the casket was given to asgard as a token of good will in a way it would not harm Jotunheim nature by missing”

“You must know our harvest were dying, plagues were coming out of nowhere and out people got sick with things no healer understood.”

“This sound like something familiar” Thor mumbled.

“Indeed” Loki muttered releasing his brothers off the spell “This sounds like Hela wrath from the nine weeks of Hel in Alfheim for how perverted they grew ” Loki frowned “Why would Hel want to punish Jotunheim?”

Thor shrugged “From what I remember, Hela's wrath was a personal matter with Malekeith in his times of power…”

Loki turned to leave pulling Thor with him, with a look he asked the counselor a moment of privacy “I need to free my brothers. Helblindi was raised to be king and must be king of Jotunheim in my father's place”

“But he made an attempt to kill-”

“My father” Loki interrupted “They didn't mean to hurt me and it was Sif who had me out of Asgard. There is something bigger going on here and my moth- Farbauti was never given that much freedom with the realm wealth.”

Thor groaned, not pleased with the idea but if what they had said was truth,then they did had a bigger problem.

“My lords?” the counselor called bowing in respect.

“My queen Farbauti awaits.”

 

*

 

Farbauti had ready herself for the storm the thunder and the bastard were about to bring. Her face held high and her figure of a giant in an attempt to be seen strong and powerful, surrounded by all of the Lord's and Lady's of the court that would fight for her if Loki wished to king someone else in her stead.

“My queen” Loki smiled softly, taking a moment to sweep his gaze over each one of the Jotnar in the room.

“My son” she returned with one of her own hypocrite smile “I hope your day was productive in thy quest”

“It was. My conversation with my brothers was the most interesting.” he smirked “But I do not wish to discuss of them in this moment. It was brought to my attention, that we do not share blood ”

Farbauti froze, this was not what she expect. Her eyes bore down on Loki, challenging and angry “Yes. If you must know you are a bastard in this family and if your betrothed were to know of your lineage our treaty would probably come to an end”

“Prince Thor is well aware of who my father is. The only concern Asgard holds, is whom guardian is, since the treaty states ‘I shall be wed by the blessing of my blood’ and my father is dead and we don't share blood I need to know who my real mother is…”

Farbauti stood attempting to be seen with the upper hand “I have no need to speak of that witch. Now leave little bastard, you have no place in my home” she smirked when murmurs in agreement were made across the room.

“This is not your home, it is mine and that is not your place to sit.” his hand gestured to two giants just entering the room “It is Helblindi's”

“I am your new king” Helblindi said leaving no room for anyone to say otherwise “You will remove yourself from there mother”

Farbauti growled “Guards! Arrest them!”

“Do not move” Loki commanded using his seird to lock the Giants in place if they didn't obey “This is your king. The one Laufey had deem worthy to rule you if he were ever to die”

Byleistr remained in the back frowning as he had meant to give his brother's support yet Loki was well known for his silver tongue, there was nothing he could do to help.

“They killed Laufey, your king!”

“Without challenge, yes. But their punishment was carried on because Asgard thought they had killed me. Since I am here, there is no need to continue” Loki smirked “They are free. Under treaty terms and as future queen of Asgard, I demand you answer honestly. Who is my mother?”

Farbauti gave a sharp dark smile “Queen Hela of Helheim”

The temperature drops significantly as Loki stares into the queen eyes with an stoic face, doing his best to remain impassive and show no emotion, but inside he can feel the turmoil of the words echo in his mind. 

“I thank thee for your honesty ” he turned to leave, the palace doors opening.

“We'll see each other brother” Byleistr called.

“Of course”

 

 

*

 

“Are you unwell?” Thor asks as soon as he steps out of the palace.

Loki had kept his face down in thinking when the thunder voice caught him out of his thoughts “Yes” he murmur absentmindedly looking up in shock when he saw how bloody Thor was “What happened?”

Thor couldn't suppress the smile that crossed his face when Loki reaches for him in worry “It is fine. I slayed a dragon for you” he said proudly revealing the dead beast hidden behind the chest full of scrolls Loki had commanded to be taken. 

“Whatever for?” Loki frowned at the beautiful white beast whose red blood tainted the frozen blue floor. 

“It is tradition” Thor beamed proudly “it's skin will be used to make you a coat and if you don't remember, this is a Jotnar dragon, the villagers said it was the biggest one could find and no one would dare to challenge him”

Loki gasped remembering how terrible and dangerous those dragons are. They were used for the Jotnar to prove themselves worthy of their future mate if said Jotnar hadn't had another suitor to challenge, to prove they would be the breeders and their partner the carrier. Feeling pride swell in his chest he kissed Thor, soft lips connecting to cold chapped ones firmly and fiercely when Thor quickly registered his lovers tongue pushing for permission he delightedly granted and in bliss he answered with passion.

“Let's go home” he panted while Loki softly tried to recover his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We have have two more chapters to go for the spiderpool ship sets sail! 
> 
> Till next Saturday!
> 
> And yes, she is his mother (nooooo!!!!), but her motives won't be spoiled :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have family stuff to do so I'll be brief!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Enjoy!

“My Prince” a maid called upon his door, knocking impatient as Loki wouldn't answer with each passing second.

He lay on his bed without care for the universe or the galaxy itself. Today they would execute lady Sif of the warriors three, former Valkyrie and goddesses of Harvest for her crimes against the royal family. Thor had woke early, ask if Loki would join him and when he had refused to see with his eyes the execution the thunder left. Loki didn't care for her. His mind wasn't set on the jealous warrior but on the revelation his mother was the person children would cry hours a day in fear of the mere name. 

Hela of Helheim goddess of death.

He grimaced at the pain of a headache, rubbing circles on his temples and using seird to sooth the pain away. 

“My prince, I beg of you to open for us” the maid called once again, desperate for an answer that never came. 

Loki waited carefully for the moment that desperation would turn to deep concern and they would call for the guards and the queen just to try to make an entrance, like if her voice could make him give a response. Maybe back in the days were everything was perfect and she was the perfect image he could ever form of a mother; but not anymore, when all he would think about these days, is about her mother.

She who was the real cause for his father's death. She who slayed entire species just for the fun and happiness she could get out of it. She would delude her victims they had a chance to live again if they fought in her name and they would hope to return among the living to families who have already move past the grief and pain. 

“My prince I-!”

Loki stood when her voice cuts short in a fearful shirk. 

“Loki, allow me entrance” Odin demands his voice left Loki no room for argument. He commands the doors to open for the king who stands in dark elegant robes and behind him the herd of maids carrying various platters filled with food, jars and various walk inside to the parlour were he has had breakfast the past days, they silently and quickly survey his chambers, see that his bathing is flowing just right and smooth, and thankfully they still remember not to touch one single book.

“I am gratified for your visit Allfather, but I am unwell at this moment as to provide you stimulating company”

“Yes. Thor informed me you would not join us in the ceremony”

“Execution” Loki sighed walking to the parlour for food.

“I know what is on your mind” Odin smiled kindly resting a big hand on his shoulder “But you cannot go to Helheim”

Loki frowned “Am I not allowed?”

“No. I know you will try to go if it told you that, but Helheim is a trip for months that many would take as crusades for honor and respect and never return. ” Odin sat in the dark oak chair on the other side of the round table, facing Loki “Your father told me you were not her son. He did not love Farbauti because she had challenge all his suitors and won they would have to marry, but before their time he told me of a woman. Your mother”

“You know their story?” Loki asked surprised, he straightened waiting for Odin to speak, but was disappointed when the king shook his head slowly. 

“No. I have sworn to keep his words for myself” he stood gesturing a maid to move closer. She was a girl of long golden hair and big round green eyes and next to her was a boy of snowy pale skin, dark hair and blue eyes, the two look terribly alike. The same nose, same stature, same shape of eyes and face, but before Loki could point out these discoveries a tall slender man of long silver hair held high by a dark ribbon of silk, jade green eyes and the same snowy pale skin bowed low in respect “These crew has come far from Vanaheim by princess Freya to aid you with the remaining trials before marriage. I feel they will provide you great company and guide you wisely for the nights to come.” Odin smiled and began to walk away.

“I thought it was Sigyn and Idunn whose duty was to help me”

“Nay.” Odin said instructing the rest of the maids to follow “Idunn has a whole new harvest to attend and Sigyn is pregnant I believe, young lady Loki is proving a handful for her right now” he then left and the last of the maids closed the doors behind her.

The silver haired young man was the first to speak and Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his soft smooth voice seem to surround him like the good scented oil of cold raspberries he would buy in Alfheim. He wasn't used to such treatment, usually it was him giving such sensation to those that fell under his silvertongue, enchanted with his ways around words and refinery.

“Pardon?” he interrupted the silver haired man rambling, too surprise by the mere sound of his voice to actually pay his words any mind.

“I was introducing myself” the man smirked “My name is Jörmungandr, these two are my sister and brother, the twins, Vali” he lay a hand on the boys shoulder “and Narvi, we are here to do as you command”

Loki huffed reaching for a golden apple and thought ‘well, this will be interesting.’

 

 

***

 

Wade was surprised by how easy the Stark family adapted to new people. Peter was by his side all the time, even when Harry came by to visit and his new school friends made sure to come by once a week. Little Gwen Stacy daughter of a police officer, Mary Jane daughter of some drunkard, Ned -can't remember what his name was- and Eddie Brooks. 

He was the oldest among them, -except for Eddie, the little retard was only one year behind him- and Peter loved to have him on his team for anything they were playing, quick to say Wade was his most trusted knight and that would make Wade puff his chest in pride at something the girls were obviously envious and the boys -except for Ned- would roll their eyes, determined to prove Peter wrong and fail miserably every time Wade snatched the victory for Peter.

He didn't care to prove them who was the young Stark favorite. He knew very well who was the favorite as every night they would cuddle together on the couch for a late Disney movie and then gross their faces with sugar -with the help of Bucky- until JARVIS would rat them out for too much sugar ingestion in his scanner or even before their sugar ingestion would begin. These content days, when they would spend them side by side would past by in the blink of an eye, and Wade had tried so hard not to blink too fast or too much. A childish fear that Peter would soon grow up and realize he is not worth his time kept nagging him, then Steve Rogers would soon follow cancelling their guardian arrangement and finally Tony Stark would have no reason to have him in the tower. 

It is just a matter of time. 

 

*

“Wade come quick!” Peter soft voice caught him out of his daze as the kid burst into the training ground like a tornado, whipping every avengers to a stop in fear of harming the prodigal son and Wade couldn't help bursting out in laughter at their statue positions of attack “Hurry Wade!” Peter demanded grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling rigorously.

“Hey, wait kiddo. I need captain's permission to leave” he smiled as Peter gave up and quickly turned to Steve among the team as they watched them in amusement. 

He tugged his bottom lip out a little and made the softest of voices ever heard “Please?” 

“damn” Natasha coughed “My lessons seem to bear good fruit” 

“I told you two to stop that!” Steve groaned, trying to pull himself out of the spell.

“Never mind the captain!” Rhodes called from his chair, he had arrived early that morning to discuss some new problems in the suit and updates, but Tony had just shooed him out of his lab and with nothing to do on a Saturday he went to see the team training “Uncle James gives you permission”

“Great! Let's go Wade!” Peter ran to hug Rhodes “Thank you uncle Rhodey…”

“Rhodes!” he tried to correct.

Wade struggled to stand, only aware of the Katanas he had been clutching to his body when he moved. He gave a quick glance to Steve who was staring at Peter's retreating form and hid them behind his body.

“Wade” Steve called without turning around “Leave the katanas”

Wade gave a long suffering sigh, setting the katanas carefully on its stand. “I'll be back baby…” running out he found Peter in the living room enthusiastically talking with a middle-aged lady who had a big fond smile gracing her aged face. 

For a moment he felt panic at the old lady clothes, usually those types of people meant for kids like him, he was going to a new family or worse an orphanage. He remained hidden by the door.

“and then I climbed the tree and when I finally caught the ball, the branch snapped! ”

“Oh my lord!” The woman gasped in feigned shock, encouraging Peter to talk even more.

“But then Wade caught me! He made sure I wasn't hurt”

“Wade is your friend?”

Peter shook his head “He is my hero!” 

Wade can swear his heart stopped in that instant. 

The lady laughed good heartedly “Oh, my! Surrounded by so many heroes, I would have thought your father was your hero.”

“Geez Peter, you hurt your old man's heart” Tony said walking out of the small division from the kitchen, only then Wade took notice of his presence.

“Let my boy be Mr. Stark” the lady said accepting the cup of tea “Where is this Wade my wonderful boy speaks about?” she asked taking a sip.

Wade jumps back.

“JARVIS?” Tony asks the AI.

Wade jumps to their sight before the AI can answer and obviously ashame him in front of Peter.

“Here sir.” JARVIS answers and Tony smirks, probably already aware that Wade had been hiding there these whole time. 

“Wade!” Peter exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“Heya, Pete! What are you up to?” he asked waiting by the door to run away the moment the lady said she came to collect him. But, surely Steve would like to be present for that, except that maybe he just told Tony to get rid of him without letting him know anything and Peter was there to help innocently without knowing what was happening. Nope. He would escape first and then come back for Peter, whisk him away were no body would ever find them!

“Wade come here!” Peter patted the soft black leather cushion by his side and when he sat, he refused to meet the old lady eyes.

“Wade” Tony spoke “This is May Parker, Peter's aunt”

“Your aunt?” he asked in surprise “But Tony said-”

Tony quickly stood grabbing his cup of tea with such haste he ended up spilling some of it on the carpet, but interrupting Wade seemed worth it as he payed it no mind “Ah! Would you like tea Wade?!” he stood without waiting for an answer “I'll fetch some for you”

“But daddy, Wade hates tea” Peter said with a little frown.

Tony stopped “No he doesn't!”

“Yes he does!”

“No he doesn't! Right Wade?”

Wade tried to fusion with the couch, uncomfortable with their eyes on him “Yes?”

“Ha! Told you!”

Peter frowned “Yes you do!”

“You are right” He whispered once Tony was out of sight “You know me so well Pete, but Cap just told me I need a more healthy diet. All those sodas I have been drinking are no good” 

Peter pouted.

“I am glad my nephew as someone like you Wade” May said catching their attention.

“What, me?!” Wade laughed “I assure you, I'm up to no good ma'am. I am a bad boy!”

“The baddest of them all!” Peter cheered, Wade cracked a soft smile on his serious facade.

“Pete! That takes away the magic!”

“Yes.” May smiled gently “I can also see that, but Peter speaks so highly of you I could never assume you were a bad boy.” she winked at Peter who made ‘shh!’ sounds and tried to whisper ‘Wade doesn't like to be a good boy!’ “All things said aside, I like you.”

Wade smiled big, his moment interrupted by a hot cup of tea shoved in front of him.

“What did I miss?” Tony asked taking his seat after Wade grabbed the cup groaning a little at the temperature.

“Auntie likes Wade” Peter said.

“Oh, really?” Tony asked smiling to himself behind his own cup “How come? After all Wade is a bad boy...”

Wade made a face after taking a sip “This is too bitter!”

“You are right darling” May stood “How about we bake some cookies to join them?”

“I have chocolate chip cookies in a jar and many more types saved in the storeroom”

“No. Mr. Stark, those cookies are pre-made, the kids need homemade cookies”

Peter froze. He hadn't eaten homemade cookies since Loki left and suddenly the idea wasn't too appealing.

“I can help!” Wade exclaimed “I have always wanted to learn”

“Really? Let's go then!”

“I don't want” Peter murmured.

“What?! Pete, baby, these are cookies we are talking about” Wade whined and was about to continue his rambling but swallowed his words when a single tear fell down a chubby . His first instinct was to wrap his arms around his shacking frame and he did it without hesitation ignoring Tony's and aunt May worried questions, because Peter knew very well, none but Wade would understand. 

 

 

***

 

A day when a traitor is to be executed, is not a grim day for the Aesir, on the contrary they ready their meads, polish their silverware and prepare for a feast all across Asgard. From the palace to Gladheim the center of the city were everything was golden and everyone would see the traitor was thoroughly punished.

Tyr had commanded a small army before the the great platform were Sif was already kneeling, waiting for her destiny in Helheim, for her doings would never allow her entrance to Valhalla. 

Everyone was ready, waiting for the executioner.

The moment the golden bells would tune together to announce the beginning of the execution and it would end with the cheers of their people, rid of the evil and cleanse our home. Thor stood by the small throne they had set for the king for occasions such as these, his eyes unwavering on Sif's beaten frame counting each of the bruises and cuts he had caused and some many others Tyr had inflicted. He carried Mjolnir on his belt, her leash wrapped in a tight knot, his fingers itched to pick her up end with her life and return to Loki as soon as possible, but matters such as these had to follow tradition.

He just needs to wait for the bells to ring .

It felt like ages of staring for Thor when the bells finally rang, a dark euphonious sound, so unlike the usual melodious music they would make to mark time. They carried news all across Asgard. It was time for it to begin and finally, Lord Verith among other inquisitors walk up the small platform to presence the her death.

Odin stood when the bells ringing stoped along with his people cheering. “Today, we sentence Sif former warrior to death. For her doings against the royal family ”

Tyr walked to Sif's side with a sword on his hand. Thor had never liked this part of the ritual, but then again, it had been centuries since a warrior had deserter. “Thy sword was trusted to you by our king, forged by the dwarfs of Nidavelir upon our king petition. You have broken that trust, therefore this sword mist bream it's connection with you.” two soldiers stepped forward, brusquely grabbing a hold of her hands, opening them so her fingers were on showed to the king. He waited a moment, his eyes on Odin and then the king gave a firm nod. Tyr raised the sword above his head, letting it fall in a swift cut of all her fingers “You shall never again curl them on a weapon, nor lift one against a citizen of Asgard” he said, almost shouting as her cry of pain was all they could listen and the people cheered.

Tears streamed down her face when Tyr ordered the guards to lower her hands, flat on a rock one of the inquisitors had made, the power and bond she once had with the weapon would be severed. The pouring blood immediately fell on the rock, tainting it a dark red. Tyr held a hammer out and let it fall on her hand crushing what was left, again, again and again until nothing but a disgusting mixture of blood, bones and skin was left on the rock when her body fell back numb of all the screaming and pain.

Thor clenched his fist holding back, he had been promised that he would end with her life. He could not torture her in public, for the people could not presence their future king brutally killing a previous comrade. He needs a firm, strong and compassionate image, that raging over a woman would not give. 

 

 

*

 

“Wouldn't my prince like to watch the execution?” 

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation and unusual sudden fondness for the young lady “No. Her execution is something that should be done-”

“Slow?” Jörmungandr interrupted, a playful smirk on his thin pale pink lips “Surely you wouldn't want her to survive and meddle in your life.” he said arranging a pile of fabrics in order of color, quality, texture and value.

Loki scoffed “She will hardly have the courage to meddle in my life ever again. Nothing ever comes out of Helheim”

Narvi cracked in laughter, snorting loudly until Vali poked her on the ribs.

“Cease such behavior” Jörmungandr heavily sighed “It is truth nothing ever comes out without the queen permission.”

Loki arched an eyebrow “Indeed” and then he frowned. Surely Hela wouldn't free a soul like Sif's just to spite him. 

“Narvi get back here!” Vali growled jumping to catch a blue light.

“What happened?” Loki asked in alarm.

“Oh, do not fret.” Jörmungandr shrugged while Vali cursed fervently his sister “She will return in a moment. Usually she has better control of that power, but mother probably called for her.”

“Power?” Loki repeated amazed. “Did she teleported out?”

“Oh, no. She can time travel-” a powerful thunder interrupted them, making their eyes turn to the balcony were the golden city view was darkened by heavy dark clouds of rain and thunder “It seems prince Thor is about to finish…”

 

*

“Please” she cried “We could be happy, I could have been a family. I would be better than that miserable runt-”

His eyes flashed gold, Mjolnir in hand rumbling with power and thirst, but it was until the electricity started to rumble all ” run his body and the electric blue overpowered the gold Odin knew Thor was going Berserk. He stood raising Gunnir, he quickly ordered the guards to evacuate the are.

“Thor!” he called “Stop” a tornado started to form in the sky, quickly whirling down to land knocking the king to his knees. He gasped in shock and raised Gunnir above his head, grounding it deep into the ground for leverage.

“My king!”

“LEAVE US”

 

*

 

Jörmungandr whistled “He is really angry”

“I am too.” Vali growled “As soon as I get my hands on Narvi she will-” he was interrupted when a flash of green light arrived in the room.

Loki opened a portal walking into the raging storm without hesitation.

“My prince! Wait!”

“Let them be Vali, Loki is the only one that can get Thor out of berserker mode” he turned to the god of revenge with a soft smile and then returned his eyes on the dark storm outside. 

 

*

Thor could not hear. He was deaf to the screams of his people, his father voice and the thunder booming all around him. Everything but he arrived screams, each scream fueling his thirst for more, more broken bones, skin, body and mind. His hand curled around her neck, not too tight or he would kill her too fast. No. Slow, painful. 

‘She needs to pay’ a series of voices growled inside his mind ‘She will pay!’

‘How dare she think we would choose her!’

‘How dare she speak!’

‘She must die!’

‘She will die!’

“Never again will you speak bad of him, nor see” he raised his other hand pressing two fingers inside her eye.

‘Kill her!’

Electricity pouring inside it, he could feel it travel from her brain to her body. Frying her from inside. 

‘Kill!’

“STOP!” cold arms surrounded him making him freeze “CEASE THIS INSTANT!”

He dropped to his knees, her body dragged by the tornado away as the arms held tight to his torso. 

“Return to me” they whispered. “Return to me” he felt tired but calm. The storm was dissipating.

“Loki…”

“Shhh. I am here”

“Loki”

“Rest. I am here”

Odin reached their side once Thor fell asleep. He gave a heavy sigh taking note of all the destruction “Anyone harmed?” he asked one of the guards.

“No my king. The clouds and thunder reached everywhere, but they only struck here, no one was harmed”

“That is incorrect” Tyr smiled in excitement of all the power Thor had displayed in a few seconds “I bet we will never find Sif's body”

 

 

***

 

 

Fenrir smirked when he heard a sharp cry in pain. Watching from the shadows, he saw the broken bones, her broken skin, dried blood all around her, she was missing some fingers and for a moment he thought they hadn't burnt the whole body, but then he remembered that the first punishment for a traitor who was once a warrior, was to cut their fingers and break their hands so they would never again touch a sword whom their broken oaths had been made.

He let her be for a moment, bored with her persistent cries, as if she was the victim, as if she hadn't done anything wrong. He tried not to laugh of excitement, usually those jobs were given to Jörmungandr, the snake was good at persuading the souls of the damned. But since he wasn't here, the duty had befallen on him and Fenrir would thank Valhalla that Hela was feeling tired or else she had do it herself in fear Fenrir would mess up. He would show them that just because he was a wolf that couldn't grow up despite being more than eight centuries old didn't mean he wasn't capable of make souls bend the knee for him.

Yes. He would show them! He would have broken Sif fixed and ready to-

“Have you not had enough? ” a cold voice broke into the young wolf mind “Are you pretending to mock me?” he gave an involuntary flinch when her piercing gaze fell on him.

“My name is Fenrir” he introduced himself, stepping out of the shadows “My queen Hela has sent for you.”

Sif smirked standing “I heard myths about the queen gathering condemned souls for an army, but I wouldn't allow myself to hope”

“Yes, indeed.” Fenrir smiled victorious “My queen takes under her wing all the souls that fall in chambers such as these. Others are left to walk wander in the land as torture-”

Sif stood tall and proud in her misery “Take me to her, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter! I wrote it hurriedly, but I like how it turned out and I am really excited for the next one, because we'll have a time jump!   
>  Still I didn't check for any mistakes, so please tells me if you spot any. 
> 
> Till next Saturday!  
> (I forgot to include uncle Ben and in the end was going to add he had an accident, but then again Spiderman Homecoming aunt May doesn't have a husband. This aunt May could be a fusion of both?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I just came back home from a five hours flight and was terribly tired it slipped my mind!
> 
> Sorry! 
> 
> But in good news! We start with spidepool! (Ahem: just starting) 
> 
> In bad news, I am returning in two days with my aunt so another tiresome flight awaits me.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wade! This is the last time I'm calling on you, get up! We are leaving in an hour!”

Peter stood next to Bucky, a frown on his face as he still had to look up to see the winter soldier, but he had grown up. He is now fifteen years old and entering the high school yet his stature remains smaller than Bucky chest, barely reaching his father shoulders and can barely reach Steve waist which in his opinion is the worst.

“WADE WISTON WILSON WAKE UP!!!”

“Umm…maybe I should go to wake him” Peter suggested moving to walk the short set of stairs that guided to Wade's room.

“Or maybe, you should actually go to his room and try to knock on his door like a normal person” Steve said a frown on his face the left conner of his mouth gave an involuntary twitch of annoyance at Bucky's own childish behavior.

“But he is twenty-one!” 

“Adolescents these days are totally different from our days Bucks.”

Peter ignored them gently knocking on Wade's door and before he could call inside the door opened quickly with a hand lashing out, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He groaned in pain, landing his butt on the wooden floor hearing in the distance the door closing again “Wade~ there are easier ways to invite someone inside.” he mumbled staring at the brunette with a frown.

Wade huffed “Yup. But then I wouldn't have your undivided attention” he jumped to his desk reaching one of the katanas Steve had gifted him last Christmas as a recompense for such a great student he turned to be in martial arts -after knocking Bucky on his ass and fighting Steve for fifteen full minutes without receiving a single hit- “I'll be out today. I need you to cover for me”

Peter chuckled “You are kidding.”

“Nope. I have a date with Weasel Pete this is urgent-”

“And ditching us to our yearly camp week is less important?” Peter asked with annoyance clear on his face “Forget it! ” 

“Petey, you don't need me there. You invited Harry, Gwen and MJ to be your science partner ” Wade kneeled “Please. Pretty please?” he fluttered his eyelashes slowly, big blue eyes wide.

Peter groaned kicking Wade off “Fine. But if you get in trouble I don't know you”

“Yay! I'll be my best behavior Petey and don't worry about parties or any accident-”

“I don't” Peter mumbled walking to the door and quickly closing it behind him “JARVIS.”

“Yes sir?”

“Wade is sick. Could you please notify my father?”

“Of course master Peter”

“Wade is sick?” Steve asked having waited down the stairs for the boys to walk out.

“Yup. Says he'll feel better after a good rest, we better leave him alone” Peter suggested grabbing Steve arm.

“Should I check on him?” Steve asked, concern clear in his voice after almost two years spending most of his time with the kid, training him and learning new things about the past century with his help. Bucky joined them most of the time when he wasn't sent in a mission for SHIELD or if he wasn't bothering Tony in his lab when the genius didn't have a business trip to attend. 

Peter smiled fondly at his father boyfriend -future husband?- he understood this week's are special for the family. The special days when they would all disconnect from the world for the sake of family bonding and nothing ever went wrong those days “He is fine pop” he snuggled his face under the captain waist for a better distraction and it clearly works when said man returns the affection wrapping an arm around his shoulders, clearly pleased Peter started calling him Pops when Bucky refused to be called any other endearment lest it be his nickname “Besides, we have a plane to catch.”

“You father owns that plane, pretty sure he won't leave without us”

 

*

Wade chuckled darkly when his -family?- folks left. Reaching for his dark leather jacket and his two katanas he sneaked out of the Stark Tower without anyone noticing -not even JARVIS thanks to a hacking gift Peter gave him that would make JARVIS systems ignore a specific part of the tower on his way out-. Once out, he walked across the dirty streets to the darker and dirtier part of the city, were the buildings weren't so high and posh, with their billions of dollars worth.

He smiled when he reached the bar, the loud music, the booze and women “Hey Weasel! Guess who is back?!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw the door open, probably hitting a poor bastard on the way, but who cares. If they want a fight he would gladly give it to them.

The sexual workers -Ahem, prostitutes- are quick on his back looking for money he is not willing to spend on them. Well, at least not today, when he clearly had all the week to spend time with them and looking for trouble. 

“Oh, fuck off Wade! I told you not to come back!” Weasel growls throwing a towel over his shoulder has he pushed his way out of the bar until he reached Wade pulling the man to the back door“Men have been coming here asking questions”

“Men?” Wade snorted “I have seen all kind of men coming in here too Weasel”

“You don't understand” Weasel growled “These people are agents-”

“Simply concerned for your wellbeing” a man interrupted with a smirk. Wade froze as he took a careful look over Tony Stark in a deep navy suit, a dark long sleeve shirt under a soft blue tie and his shinny black shoes.

He groaned as he walked away knowing well that Stark was following without sparing a single glance at Weasel “You are tracking me now?”

“Nope” Tony said typing something into his holographic window his watch displayed “Though, I do have a radar in every single cloth Peter owns and shoes monitoring his vitals and wherever he goes, some more in Steve's jackets, suit and shield and one implant in Bucky's arm. If you must know”

Wade turned his face to frown at the billionaire “They are going to be so pissed with you when they find out”

“Oh, they do know. Except Peter of course, he would be too opposed of me watching over his wellbeing.”

Reaching the entrance to the alley a black car was waiting for them with Happy opening the car and a few reporters calling after Tony who had followed after the car when the billionaire left the Stark EXPO to his tower, demanding a answers of his suit and the competition.

Once in the car, after pointedly ignoring all the reporters, Wade realized there was his black big bag probably full with his clothes and stuff “Will you tell cap I wasn't sick?” he asked softly to Tony who kept typing something in his telephone.

“No. This is family week and I don't want anyone stressing over your deceitful stage in adolescence, but God I pray you don't start rubbing off on Peter.”

Wade huffed “No promises”

 

*

 

Peter jumped off the car stretching tiredly. “Now boys and ladies, you know the rules” Steve smiled pulling a deep blue bag put out of the car “No telephones, no video games consoles etc…” He passed the bag and Peter being the youngest, only threw in his music player and Nintendo 3DS. Harry threw his phone in carelessly and Mary Jane gently gave his phone to the Steve, Gwen shrugged not one for technology and Ned just clutched his Lego box close to his chest. Bucky had no care for such material things so he owned zero technology that didn't involve weaponry. “Thank you miss. I will put my own inside once your father arrives, oh, Wade is feeling better; will arrive with Tony”

Harry snorted a quiet ‘busted’ as Peter swallowed loudly.

“Your father says he will have a word with both of you when we return” Steve frowned as he read the message and by the way Bucky gave him a knowing glance and Steve face remained oblivious his father would keep this a secret from the captain.

“Not quite” Peter sighed in relief for now.

 

*

 

A few hours later into the sunset, when they had all set in the wooden Manor of many Tony Stark vacation mansion, the billionaire arrived with Wade Wilson in one of his many luxurious cars. Steve was the first to walk out and greet the pair with worry clear on his face. He reached for Wade face “You're sure you are feeling better? ” he asked taking some of the luggage of Tony hands.

“He's fine” Tony said hugging briefly the captain “Besides, he would heal better with us hovering over him than him alone in the tower”

Steve smiled “You are right. The boys are in the lake taking a walk, Bucky is with them and girls are having girls talk”

“Uh.” Tony smirked “I still think having the girls with us is not a good idea”

“Natasha and Peper are here” Steve chirped.

Tony groaned “Good Lord, it was supposed to be family time” 

 

*

 

Wade tried to remain impassive at all the cheering the girls were making, both ladies screaming for Peter and giggling each time the young brunette kicked the ball. It was adults vs boys and of course Wade was in the boys team, never mind he is twenty-one, but Peter had assured him they would have an advantage if they had him on the team which turned out to be total bullshit. It seems Harry and Steve were the only one's good in the damned sport.

When it was finally over he fell over the soft grass, inhaling tiredly, his chest heaving with each breath he took. 

“Good thing you are a Militar” Peter giggled making Wade groan.

“I was supposed to be on vacation Pete! This month was my time out from that hell-hole! ” He huffed obvious to how the teenager had tensed. 

“If you want so much liberty, be honest with Steve” Peter said turning to leave “I am sorry my family troubles you so much”

“Wha-?” Wade sat confused “Peter wai-”

“Hey Pete, would you like to go for a walk?” Gwen Stacy asked, batting her pretty dark eyelashes.

Wade groaned and cursed at the bright blue sky “I could use some rain right now!”

“He is right you know?” Harry smirked “You are an adult with a stable status in the military perfectly capable of affording an apartment. It is time you fly out of the nest”

“Fuck off!”

Harry laughed, grabbed the soccer ball a everyone else parted the distinct ways, leaving Wade alone in the field.

 

*

 

“You are moving out?!” Steve practically screamed for the whole house to hear, dropping a knife loudly on the table. 

“I am an adult, I already took a look for an apartment ” Wade lied carelessly. 

“Is it good?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow “Because I could help you find a nice -”

“Tony”

“What?!” Tony raised his hands in the air at Pepper's warning tone of voice “He will need something good to par with his room in the tower.”

“Well then, how about Peter? Will you let him move out when he is-”

“Hell no!”

“Then be quiet!” she threatened making a quick ‘zip it’ gesture on her lips, turning on her heels she left.

Just then Peter rushed in tears, running all the way to his room ignoring the persistent calls from Gwen, Tony and Bucky.

“What just happened?” Steve asked tiredly, he had enough trying to process his Wade was leaving the nest.

“Maybe he is upset by the news” Tony suggested “I'll go talk to him”

“You think he heard?” Pepper asked.

“You don't? ”

“Maybe Wade should go” Steve suggested returning his attention to vegetables he had been chopping.

“Why?”

“Because this is about Wade, no one could give him a better understanding of what happened other than him”

 

*

 

Wade felt a pang of guilt stuck in his stomach with each step he took closer to Peter's room. He felt like he had let down his baby boy and knocking on his bedroom door fully aware Peter was sobbing on the other side made his heart break over and over again. 

Peter wouldn't answer, so Wade never one for privacy, slammed the door open “Peter…” he called at the empty room, but as he heard water running he discovered Peter was in the bathroom “Peter?”

“Go away!” the brunette barked drowning a sob.

“Please talk to me baby boy!”

“No! Just leave me alone!”

Wade sighed. They could do this all day and go nowhere, so kicking the door open he walked inside just to freeze in shock at how beet red Peter's face was and the red of his lips, a small burn and a cut from his sleeve rubbing against his delicate skin and Wade knew it wasn't about his departure “What are you doing?!” he asked quickly grabbing his hands from rubbing some more. 

Peter struggled against his hold, new hot tears falling from his eyes “Gwen kissed me.”

Wade froze ‘That bitch’ he thought feeling his anger at the girl spike. She could be sweet and beautiful, but Wade knew that girl could be as dark as hell “You didn't like it?”

“No. I did. But then she made a disgusting noise and said I was horrible, then Mary Jane found us and she told her she had kissed me and MJ said I was stupid because she was supposed to kiss me first and…” Peter voice broke with a sob “They both made fun of me!”

“Oh, honey. Shhh!”

“What is wrong with me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No baby” Wade cooed hugging Peter tightly “It is girls are meanies around this age. You just ignore them”

“But Wade!”

“I'll tell you what. How about you try with me? ” 

They both froze. Only after the words were said did Wade actually catch up with his brain. ‘Where the hell did that come out from?!’

“But-”

“Of course just for practice!” Wade winced. 

“But-”

“It is okay if you don't want to and I will understand and nothing has to change between us. Not that anything would have changed in the first time and of course you think of me as your big brother, this could be awkward, but just keep in mind that-” a giggle snapped Wade out of his rambling. The soft joyous laugh.

“Now I know why dad always hates when we team up. We ramble too much” 

Wade smiled “Yes that is true and-”

“Kids? Everything alright?” Bucky asked knocking on the door, his dark eyes widening when he took in Peter's teary red face and swollen lips “Jesus Christ! What happened to your face Peter?”

Peter sniffed “Umm... I just-” he couldn't tell the adults what had happened, surely they would run wild with the news.

“Don't be sad kid” Bucky patted his back and pulled him to a strong hug “You can always visit Wade anytime you want. Right Wade?”

“Right” Wade repeated slowly taking in Peter's confused face.

“What?! Where are you going?!”

 

*

“How did it go?” Tony asked cautiously, seeing as sometime during the night Wade had sat down on the couch and scream at Bucky, Bucky had sighed and left to take a walk in the woods and Peter had locked himself in a guest room seeing as Wade broke down his door.

Wade huffed “Fucking Fantastic!”

Tony gave grimaced retreating to the kitchen where Steve was waiting for the dessert to cool. “How did it go?”

“Well-”

Tony was interrupted by Pepper barging into the kitchen in alarm “We have a problem”

“How serious?” Steve asked.

“We leave now.”

 

*

 

Peter sat between to Harry and Ned. Not only to avoid Gwen, MJ and Wade. But also because he was scared. When they arrived in they jet back to New York, his dad had him dropped off with Bucky, saying the soldier would drive them back home.

They had an emergency with Hydra. It seemed SHIELD had something that Tony and Steve had to see, and the kids would only be a burden in the secret facilities.

“Hey, Pete. My dad is going to have an exhibition in the labs tomorrow, you could stay the night and we could go tomorrow?” Harry asked, his voice a whisper only Wade who had his ear alert to anything that could include Peter had listened.

“Yeah?”

“Yes! You like those science stuff, I heard there would be spiders” Harry smirked as the brunette perked up in interest.

“You know I love spiders Harry”

“Excellent! Mr. James?” he called surging forward to the front seat “Could Peter spent the week with me?” 

“Sure. I'll just ask Tony”

 

***

 

Loki tried very hard not to groan in frustration.

He failed.

He threw the mountains of scrolls on the floor, stood, fixed each and everyone of the grey old aesir a dark look and walked out.

“About time” Jörmungandr sighed following closely.

Loki smirked reaching for his hand which Jor gladly gave “You have proven to be a terrible influence”

“Glad to be of assistance”

“My prince!” Vali smiled running across the hall and behind was Narvi skating across in her slippers and night robes “We have been looking for you everywhere!” the twins stated gaining a soft smile from the Jotnar thin rosy lips.

“Is that so. May I know why?”

“Because I asked” Thor said sprinting past the kiss to collect Loki in his arms. The trickster went in willingly, his arms automatically snaking around his naked. A soft gleam of happiness in their eyes as Thor lifted him high.

“Ugh!” the twins turned “Not here too!”

Loki scoffed pecking Thor quickly on the lips “They are right. Not in front of the kids”

“Whatever could that mean?” Thor smirked, a hand pulling Loki down by the nape and kissing him deeply.

Loki pushed himself away “It means, you must behave” his eyes landed fondly on the twins nudging at each other playfully “They are just kids”

Thor arms went around his waist embracing him close to his chest, his beard tickling Loki's neck “Imagine when we have ours” 

Loki hummed, he was already close to the trio, suddenly he felt like their mother, always caring and worrying over them. He groaned “I need to stop adopting children”

Thor chuckled “That will never happen my love.” he let go facing the twins and Jörmungandr “I will have the rest of the day with him” he said.

Jörmungandr bowed “Of course.” he turned to the twins “We will return when Loki calls for us”

“How went the negotiations?”

“He refuses to acknowledge their deaths. He wants Asgard to continue the search” he groaned tiredly “I proposed we search for the new gods”

Loki tensed “Maybe we should continue the search, did you let them replace me?”

“Loki. No”

“Did you let them search for the new gods of chaos and mischief?”

“No”

“Thor. He is their father. You must understand.”

“Aye.” Thor groaned “It is just.” searching for words that would not convey his pain “Not the same” 

He grabbed Loki's hand, hoisting the raven on his shoulder “I shall speak with the Vanir later. Come now! I have ready my gift ”

Loki laughed softly, letting the great aesir carry him across the palace to his chambers, the doors parting on their own as they walked in. Thor lowered Loki kissing his forehead “We have weeks before our ceremony. It is ready.”

Loki gasped. 

The armour. His new wedding armour. White dark green and golden.

“It is not heavy” Thor said raising one of the golden belts that went over the chest “the tailor recommend I had it enhanced by a dwarf, your brother helped me strength it's durability and since the Vanir refused to aid me I had mother blessing it for your health and long life.”

“It is perfect Thor” Loki smiled feeling the fabric, the very smooth surface of each scale molded together to form the armour, every rune, cold gold and jewels “Perfect” he echoed. 

“Not as perfect as you. But I think it is worthy to reflect upon your beauty” 

“I shall wear it proudly”

Thor kneeled on one leg, he grabbed Mjolnir off his belt and set it on the ground his hand firm in in the hilt “Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. I ask thee as a mere man, to honor me with thy hand in marriage. I vow to honor, protect, cherish and love each day of our life together, a day won't pass were I not feel the luckiest man in whole galaxy”

Loki kneeled before Thor, kissing his head “I am yours Thor” 

“My jewel. Please marry me”

“Yes” Loki said “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

 

*

 

Loki woke the next day alone, a mere letter was left by the pillow Thor had taken as his own upon their new living arrangement. He still had most of his belongings in his own chambers, but slowly, he was moving to Loki's own. But of course, with the days to come it would all have been fruitless.

Thor would be crowned, he would move to the king chambers and soon after, Loki would follow. 

Opening the letter he read:

>>“

I part to Vanaheim in order to complete the negotiations. I shall return by noon, till then I wish for you to rest this day. I have instructed Jörmungandr and the council to let you be.

Please rest.

Love, Thor.

”<<

He sighed flopping back on the bed ‘What am I to do with my day?’ he wondered resting his arm over his forehead, but just when he was going to reach for a book an insistent knock with urgency over his door had him standing.

“What is it?” he hissed to the guard.

“My Lord! Heimdal calls for you, he says it is an emergency”

“Is it Thor?!” Loki asked alarmed 

“We do not know”

 

*

“HEIMDAL” Loki called jumping off his horse in a haste, the gatekeeper was standing by the portal, watching down the stars in the vast space “What is it? ”

“My prince” Heimdal turned “You instructed me to watch over the midgard boy wellbeing. He seems to be in danger”

Loki thought that he would calm if Thor wasn't in danger, but somehow hearing Peter was in danger made it all the worst. He is mortal “Where is he?”

“In an alley. He seems to be in pain”

“Bring him to me”

“My prince-”

“Now Heimdal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to update next Saturday! 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! 
> 
> You have my gratitude and love!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! To USA Americans happy late fourth of July! Hope you guys had a good time! To the rest of non-USA Americans good day! 
> 
> I am currently in a country where it is already Sunday so late chapter! Sorry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“What in God's name do you mean Peter is gone?!” Tony screamed over the phone to an equally frustrated Norman Osborne.

“He is gone!” Norman scream back “He was in the lab with Harry and the next second he was storming out.”

“Around what time!”

“11 a.m! The security cameras saw he had a phone call.”

Tony winced “Yeah. I called. He had a new brother and-” he took a deep shaking breath. 

“You don't think he ran away” Norman asked, his tone of voice describing how unusual he found the situation. 

“No! God no!” Tony passed a hand tiredly over his face “I had a tracker on him. It was deactivated”

“Look Tony. I'll look what I can do, I'll call as soon as I found anything” Norman offered.

“Yes. Thank you” Tony disconnected the call. He was about to star trashing his place when a young boy walked in. His heart clenched painfully as those pair of baby blue eyes saw him, his fluffy chestnut mop of hair so similar to Peter's own.

“Is he mad with me? Did- did he left because of me?” the boy asked carefully, he had looked at Peter Stark so many times over the news and video feeds by HYDRA, showing him how he was expected to behave and how he was expected to be, he had come to like who Peter was.

“No.” Tony immediately said hugging the boy close “If Peter met you I am sure he would adore you”

“Harley! ” Steve called without turning, seeing the boy being hugged by Tony calmed the captain “Don't dissappear like that, you scared me”

Tony tried to smile when he saw how similar Harley looked to Steve. That same skin tone and very same baby blue eyes, but the boy had Tony's insecurity, hair, intelligence and cunning personality. The boy was found in a HYDRA facility, created by the organization by Steve's and Tony's DNA in hopes that they could force the pair to make them adopt him and have an inside spy.

“I'm sure he would have adore you”

 

*

 

Wade was a mess, felt like a mess and looked like a mess. Trashing all around New York City, demanding every thug, drug dealer, mafia boss and delinquent to tell them if any of them had seen Peter.

Anything would have sufficed, if only a word that he had jump into a train and left forever, he would have understood. But nothing, it was like something had adsorbed Peter without leaving a trace or clue as to where to find him.

A soft melody of hello kitty on his phone startled him “Yes?! Did you find him?!” he screamed into the phone.

>>“No” Steve sighed on the other side, Wade ignored how tight his chest felt, fear creeping up his back “But I had a call from your superior officer. He asked if you would report back at all?” 

“Fuck them” Wade hissed “Fuck the special forces, they won't help in the search. I'm staying till I find Peter!”

>>“Wade. He said this was your last insubordination, if you don't go back then they'll kick you out of the program. If Peter hears you bailed for him, he will be depressed and angry”

“No!” Wade screamed “I need to find Peter, no way in hell I'm going to give up!”

“Wade, listen to me-”

“Fuck you Steve! Don't call if it isn't to bid me the good news” he hung up taking a deep breath as to control the ire and pain. His eyes burned with frustrated tears as he took sight of the dark sunset.

“I'll find you Pete. I promise”

 

***

 

Peter groaned into awareness, he felt heavy and tired, each limb of his body was in pain aching each time he tried to move.

“Shhh…” he felt a cold hand caressing his head, patting gently every two strokes making Peter feel strangely comfortable “all will be well. At ease”

Peter tied to move from the shock when recognition warmed his soul, but to no avail as his body seemed to remain ignorant of the orders his brain was sending.

“Peter, please. You need to rest” the hand left him and he could hear Loki standing “Lady Eir, please set his mind at ease”

“Yes my prince” a woman answered and soon Peter felt drowsy, his mind was quiet and in peace. In that moment, nothing could disturb him.

 

*

Loki sighed tiredly for the tenth time that day, his eyes bore into Peter's vitals and the sickening fear twisting his stomach only worsened. The pile of books surrounding him gave out any hope the trickster had left.

Peter was dying.

It seemed he was bites by an arachnid creature altered by scientists so it's poison could be lethal. Lady Eir had ensure the venom would not kill the boy, her seird had ensure the venom would not reach his heart, mind or any vital organ but there is so little the seird could do without full knowledge of how to fight against st the venom and the aesir medicine was completely useless except for putting Peter to sleep and preventing his body from feeling any pain. 

Loki had tried so hard, he had been jumping inside every library that could have potentially useful information for Peter's case but it was all for nothing. No book in the galaxy cared for Midgards and even the humans themselves had no further knowledge than the common arachnid and dangerous reptiles. He tried to hold back the tears slowly forming in his eyes and the sob of frustration stuck in his throat.

Peter would die and there is nothing that Loki could do to possibly change that outcome. 

“My prince” Jörmungandr called from behind him “I see he is aging”

Loki stood, his trembling hands had resumed stroking Peter's soft hair on a more unsure pace “Yes.” he whispered, fearing if he raised his voice it would make it sound weak and afraid. How he truly felt “The last secondary effect it is presenting. It is aging his body”

The snake eyes widened considerably “So it is him?” he mumbled confusing Loki.

“What?”

Jörmungandr winced “It is nothing, just that-” he was interrupted by Narvi running in and freezing mid-step. 

“Uncle Peter!” she cheered jumping on the bed “He is so cold”

“Narvi!” Jörmungandr groaned grabbing a hold of the twin and holding her under his arm “If you excuse us my prince, we have news from prince Thor, he says-”

“What did she called him?” Loki asked, his face pale and tired had space for one more emotion. Confusion. 

“Oh, nothing important. It must be part of her power. Anyway, prince Thor has finished the negotiations, he will be back at any moment. Now, if you please excuse us”

He ran away with Narvi tucked under his arm, growling and pushing but to no avail as the snake wouldn't bulge. Loki didn't say a word as they left, the confusion and tiredness catching up on his mind and body as he returned his gaze on Peter.

“There must be something” he whispered.

“Sir. There is another change” a healer announced carrying a crystal data full of orange changing numbers “It seems he is developing the arachnid abilities.”

“Such as?” Loki asked frowning. 

“Strength, agility, speed… there is something like that Midgards call a Web ‘a substance of sticky texture and great elasticity’”

“It gave him powers? ” he asked amazed.

“Yes. We found that an average spider lifespan could go from one to two Midgard years in the case of an tarantula it could go from fifteen to twenty midgardian years”

“His body is adjusting to the life he will have left as an arachnid” Loki realized.

The healer gave a nod “Lady Eir is searching for a solution, so far we have found nothing but-”She cut herself off, unsure, Loki gave her a knowing look

“Any idea could be useful my dear”

She hesitated before sighing “Idunn's apples sire. They could hold back the aging process for once and for all, but that would mean granting the midgard immortality” she bit her lip swallowing the words that held the worst part of such idea. But Loki knew them all too well and what surprised him the most was that he didn't care “Tradition states the fist apple of the harvest must be given to the king and this is the first harvest of this year awaiting for king Odin”

Loki stood, giving a brief glance at Peter before. He had arrived with the body of a boy, with baby fat in his cheeks and a boyish soft body. Now he looked like a young man, sharp jaw, long slender body and pale from all that poison. Like he had starved for months to no end and suddenly his hair had reached shoulder length; but Loki knew Peter was reaching his twenties and rather rapidly.

If he gave Peter the apple, he would be twenty-one for the rest of his life. 

With a decisive step he walked out of the room, the guards aligned outside set by Odin himself to keep him inform of Peter straightened waiting for Loki to a say something, but as the trickster walked by they only heard a few words.

“Touch him and you are dead” 

 

*

 

For the first time in years, the golden apples were blooming richly in Asgard. Idunn sighed dreamily at this. It had been years since her harvest had proven to be worthy of praise and her harvest in Vanaheim had not been so different from her days trying to hold everything together under the thunderstorms Thor had provided for years to no end. 

The sun was shinning, soft puffy round clouds surroundings the sky and many, many trees bearing fruit of the golden apple. 

It was a perfect day in the eyes of Idunn. 

She began to survey the strongest and tallest of all the trees, the ones reserved for royalty and some nobles. The fruit tended to be juicier and exquisite, it gave more years of life and was able to take some many more away for those who started to look old. She had one in particular she had reserved for Loki, one for Thor and the late royals who would soon pass the throne to the prince. 

She came to a stop when one of her helpers called for her “Yes? What is it?” she asked jumping off one of her trees.

“My prince Loki is searching for you, he awaits by the entrance” he pointed out.

“Oh! Look out for the east trees, some of them have mature enough!” she said straightening some wrinkles on soft brown dress and running down the field to the entrance. Her smile widened as she spotted Loki “My dear friend! What a lovely surprise”

“Idunn ” Loki greeted relaxing into the open arms of the goddess “I need you help”

“What is it?” she asked frowning “I had found it strange you would search for me in here” she crossed her arms in front of her chest dangling her eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?”

“We had a mutual arrangement of not meeting each other during our working schedules, but then again, you lost most of your memories.”standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his temple.

“I need your help” Loki repeated with urgency.

“I am listening” 

“I have spoken of Peter”

“The cute Midgardian kid?” she asked grabbing a hold of Loki's arm and tugging it safely under her hand, walking across her harvest like they used to during old times.

“He is no longer a kid” Loki smiled to himself. 

“I am aware” she smirked “Midgards tend to age too quickly, did he die?”

“Idunn” Loki stopped their walk, his eyes cold “He is a mortal yet he is barely fifteen. He had an accident which makes him age with each passing second we waste. I plan to consent immortality ”

Idunn froze “You can't. Surely Odin won't give consent for the first apple of the harvest to be given to the boy, that is great risk you'll be taking”

“No. He won't yet I do not speak of him” Loki walked to her offering his arm “I speak of myself committing treason against aesir tradition and I know this will bring trouble to you so I ask of you to give me the apple willingly and they will think I forced this on you”

Idunn frowned “No. You cannot throw your life once again all for a mortal boy” 

“Idunn ” Loki growled in warning, he felt how his power was unveiling at his desperation and anger.

“No.” her eyes roamed the harvest watching from a distance the first fruit, a great perfect golden apple on the smallest of the trees, she was about to demand Loki to leave when a feminine laughed had the hairs of her nape standing in shock “Amora” she whispered turning to face the enchantress as she rid herself of the illusion. 

“Hello dear, how much I have missed you!” she giggled.

Loki stepped out of his hiding, his cold green eyes settled on the enchantress “Did you found it?” 

“Yes! Her mind was screaming the location, it is that tree” she used her seird to form the perfect image of the tree Idunn had envisioned in her mind.

Loki smirked “Bring it to me darling” 

Amora disappeared and a second later returned with a big golden apple in her hand.

“You are despicable!” Idunn growled “and you!” she pointed at Loki “You are throwing your life here away! The king will never forgive you”

Loki sighed “I would have done this for anyone close to me” lies “Thor” truth “Peter” truth “You” lies “Sygin ” lies “anyone” his smile widened all lies “I do not fear Odin and you are free to run and tell him what has occurred, we will not stop you” He grabbed Amora's hand and kissed it gently “Thank you my dear, I will make sure no harm comes your way”

“No need” Amora entwined her arms around Loki's shoulders “I'll do whatever for you my love” she kissed his sharp jaw “Never forget that”

 

*

“Maybe we should have killed Idunn” Amora suggested, bored as Loki ignored her and kept feeding the Midgard kid the apple.

“Idunn is an Aesir pillar, it would all fall apart without her”

“Yes, but you could have tried to reason with her. Use your silvertongue, why call for me?”

Loki sighed in frustration as Peter would not eat the fruit as rapidly as he would like nor chew and then some would fall from the corner of his lips. He summoned one of his daggers and cut in smaller pieces the apple, it's rich golden juice dripping small droplets on the floor Amora grabbed a cup of glass and gave it to Loki who quickly dropped the small pieces of apple inside the cup and with his fingers made a spinning motion that was reflected by the spinning fruit slowly dissolving “It was a waste of time trying to persuade her to give me the apple. Idunn is very attached to tradition when her harvest is concerned.” he finally answered. 

He took the liquid with his seird and held it over Peter lips, carefully dripping it inside his mouth making sure the juice would go down his throat and keeping tabs on his changing vitals.

“It is working” the healer smiled her big purple eyes reading every bit of information with such enthusiasm that had Loki smiling in relief.

Amora stood “I will return home now. I can sense he will return with Thor any moment now”

“Take care” Loki said without raising his eyes.

Amora chuckled “You take care and take that brat to meet me when he heals, I would love to see whatever you see in him!”

“My prince” The healer called once Amora had left “Is the midgard truly worthy of such affection?”

“Yes” Loki answered immediately “Of course”

 

*

 

Idunn stomped her way to the royal chambers, she was only stopped by Baldur's worried face, his worried eyes searching in her own.

“I heard of what has occurred, please choose your words carefully Idunn for I fear you could have father in ire and we don't need an scandal”

“HE TOOK MY APPLE!” She screamed making many heads turn their way “THAT'S NOT HOW TRADITION GOES!”

“My love-”

“NO BALDUR! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!”

“You will silence yourself Idunn” Bragi's voice came from the other end of the hall “Do not make a scandal”

“Father already knows of Loki's doing” Baldur tried to reason with her “There are so many apples in the trees to fight over one”

“NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! DO YOU NOT HEAR?!” her face was red, everyone knew not to mess with her apples “LOKI DESERVES A PUNISHMENT ”

A horn could be heard outside and across every hall a voice announces “Prince Thor has returned!”

And the two young princes paled.

“You calm your mate” Bragi hissed “Thor cannot hear such words directed at Loki”

 

*

 

He welt heavy, but somehow, he felt relaxed, at ease and… light. Peter couldn't help but wonder if he was dead or still sleeping, for he had never felt so conscious and lightheaded awake. It was wonderful and scary at the same time.

“Prince Loki, he is awakening” a female voice had said so far away Peter though he was alone until he felt soft fingers caressing his hand. 

“I can see that” Loki answered.

Peter's hand shot up to grasp Loki's, as if in fear he would let go and all of it had been a mere dreams, but for Peter it all had to be a dream.

First he had dreamed of Loki caressing his head and now he seemed to be dreaming of Loki caressing his hand. Peter would be glad to keep dreaming if it meant he could have one of his lost loved ones, how had he missed Loki.

“He needs his eyes opened my prince, or else he will begin his sleeping cycle”

Loki snorted “A petersleep? That sounds amusing”

“Indeed. His name is the most unusual…” Peter heard the lady move around the room, and then he could feel her close “Do you wish to apply this yourself?”

“Where?” Loki asked standing.

“Under his eyes”

Peter felt a second later something cold and smooth. Then he felt the strange need to open his eyes and suddenly he was seeing a man in front of him.

“Hello Pete.” 

Peter shot himself upright feeling the room sway and a cold hand gently holding him right. 

“Whoa! What is happening?!” he asked in alarm.

“You are experiencing a high level of disconcert, nausea and fear. I would recommend a sedative my prince ” she said grabbing something that looked like a small liquid round pill for Peter.

“No.” Loki said hugging Peter briefly “I'll handle it, he will make it through.” Peter shook his head, his hand tingled, he felt a soft tingling on his fingertips and suddenly he saw too much and too far.

“He need to control his new powers my prince. His strength is equal to a fully trained aesir soldier. ”

“My prince!” a guard barged into the room “Prince Thor has returned!”

“Nana” Loki turned to the healer immediately standing “Take care of him. Peter I'll be back in a moment”

Peter took a look around and felt something fall over his shoulder, his eyes widened in surprise of the brown long wavy hair that cascaded over his shoulder “Whoa! This is mine?! ”

“He will be fine highness” the healer smiled softly. 

Loki ran out of the healing room into the hall were the guards maintained their surveillance, on his way Jörmungandr joined him “I heard of what has occurred! Would you want me to guard Peter?”

“No” Loki hissed “Send Vali”

Jörmungandr smirked “Oh? So you found out?”

“Yes.” he smirked “Send Vali” 

Jörmungandr disappeared leaving Loki to enter the throne room on his own and as soon as he entered he was brusquely grabbed by the arms.

“RELEASE HIM” Thor roared.

Loki was released and he immediately ran to Thor's side, but the thunder wouldn't look him in the eyes.

“Thor?” Loki knew this wasn't about Peter nor the apple “What is happening?”

“Midgard is under attack” Tyr explained followed closely by Bragi “The Chitauri and you my prince, it seems someone is trying to use your name and attack Midgard or…”

“You believe he is me?” Loki asked frowning “You believe me an impostor?!”

At first Thor didn't answer but then there was no doubt “No.” he said and finally grabbed Mjolnir “and whoever it is. They will pay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Peter is immortal and we have the first avengers movie time -line. 
> 
> It will contain all the avengers movie except that most of them will not have the same time lapse as in the film. This will take less time for some events to take place.
> 
> Oh! And Harley is in! Another Stark spawn...  
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos and those that bookmark waiting for the next chapter! Thank you all!


	15. Chapter 15

He is tired, watching how a herd of aliens fly across New York. He doesn't really care for them, they could burn the whole city down to mere ashes and it would hold no special meaning to him.

He has rid the city of every mafia boss, scum that could have possible hurt Peter. He is done.

There is nothing left for him in the city.

“Wade? They are evacuating” Weasel calls him back, jumping over some rubles.

Wade remains quiet, he heard the avengers had move to Germany in search for the creature responsible of this mess but were too late to confront them.

“How did you say the creature was called?” he asked turning around to leave the city and everything in it behind.

“What? The main villain of this mess? ” Weasel said hugging the bag full of money, alcohol and drugs close to his chest “I don't know! Some idiot named Toky.… Boly… a god of some shit of the Nordic mythology”

“Loki?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes! Now can we leave?!” he asked in panic when the dark hole of a portal in the celestial blue of the sky had darkened, heavy dark clouds out of nowhere had come full of thunder.

‘Maybe Loki heard about Peter's disappearance’ Wade thought ‘Maybe he came to punish the city’ he smiled at the thought turning to follow Weasel out “Good riddance” he sighed lifting one of the bags full of money.

 

 

***

 

“We are loosing” Tony coughed trying to clean his lungs of all the dust he was breathing. 

“You have already lost” a voice said, his pale slender face was dark with a smirk. 

The first day they had arrived in New York had the avengers tired of a long strenuous day of search for Peter. The Chitauri had opened a portal from space since they couldn't sense where in the universe the tesseract was, but the lingering power it left behind in earth had the army thirsty for a fight. So the army entered Earth breaking havoc all around and when there was no soul left in submission they had fought the avengers until their last breath.

Hulk was neutralized, under a heavy dosis of sedatives that had the beast asleep. The rest of the team were tied by a powerful spell Ebony Maw, one of Thanos adopted sons, had cast with ease. New York was under the power and influence of a full alien army already distributing their troops to different areas where they would begin an attack to another city, state, country or continent.

Tony rolled his eyes, even through the simple action made his head throb. He turned his head to the side trying to catch a glimpse of Steve and Bucky, both men had endured and fought the battle with everything they had resulting in the strange squid knocking them out. He couldn't answer and wouldn't even try to anger any further the creature. He had to acknowledge, they had lost. 

 

***

 

He wasn't angry. Not at all. Thor was just confused and had claimed the idea hadn't come from him. Yet it made his blood boil at the implications it held for the Aesir to think he was an impostor.

“I could stay” Thor smiled into his neck, kissing tenderly until Loki pulled back.

“Odin was clear when he said you no longer had to defeat your enemies on your own” he arched an eyebrow in a gesture that had Thor groaning “As a prince, you were allowed to fight to as you pleased, yet as future king, you must prove you have the leadership to lead an army and come successful though your people strength. That is what means to fight a war Thor”

Thor growled under his breath “If I go. It would be to destroy it all, too much as come in our path for something so ridiculous as an impostor to delay my coronation any further” he removed Mjolnir off his belt “I'll bring their head as a trophy my love”

The trickster muffled a chuckle with his hand, his eyes gave a malicious glint at the thought “Very well. But do try to let Tyr and Bragi have their fun, it will do you good to show how much you trust your men”

“Aye.” he collected Loki in his arms, burrowing his face in the curve of his pale delicate neck “Please think of me while I'm gone”

“Always my love” 

 

*

 

He walks the long halls of the palace on his own. The silence is deafening but he is fully aware of the commotion taking place outside the palace doors. A tall slender figure joins him, making him smile at how easily he falls into step beside him.

“Will you tell Thor? ” he asks softly, a murmur between his teeth that has Loki curving an eyebrow.

“Was I supposed to know?” he asks back, the question something the young snake was accustomed to.

“I do not know. You never told me as a child if you ever found out who we were…” 

Loki hums lost in thought “How is Peter doing?”

“Present or Future?”

“Both” Loki smirks.

The conner of Jörmungandr mouth gives a soft twitch “Present Peter is currently driving Vali crazy, all the questions are too tiresome for someone so grim and silent as him, yet he endures. Future Peter lives in Midgard, I have not had an encounter with him since the man of iron, Anthony Stark, died.”

Loki face is a blank mask when the snake tries to search for some emotion. But Loki was never one for friends among mortal adults, only children. And to think his love for one would go as far as to gift him immortality.

“I see.”

 

***

 

Their shouts of war were encompassing Asgard in a giant dome of war. He could smell the thirst in the heavy air, each sword raised high above their heads, waiting for war, waiting for blood, waiting for a good fight. 

In the past he would have joined them, in the past he would have demanded he was sent alone with his companions. A foolish prince wanting to prove his worth to his betrothed, anxious to show his worth to the galaxy and ignorant of all the times Loki had just asked for more time together, yet he had brushed his shoulder of the importance of such words and ran to the fight forgetting what Loki actually wanted. 

How he wished he had listened once he lost it all.

Loki's disappearance had left Thor void of any emotion, wars and problems were mostly solved by Tyr and Bragi to the point both gods were more claimed by the people during troubles rather than their crown prince, who was supposed to protect and honor the balance of the nine realms. 

For a moment he thought that having Loki back would also bring his fighting spirit back, his thirst for adventure and the small troubles Loki would make out of Mischief. But, attending to his duties, made him realize how his body loathed those trips. The mere thought of parting from his jewel took a heavy toll on his mind.

“My prince” Tyr called, surprising Thor at the sudden silence. Bragi at his side made a quick gesture with his hands. Something Loki taught his companions for these situations were he forgot what he needed to do next. “It is time” Tyr supplied. 

He looked up at the bifrost were Heimdal was waiting for an order. He raised Mjolnir over his head as he shouted “Heimdal, open the Bifrost!”

 

***

 

Fenrir jumped out of his wolf with a noisy stump of his feet on the cold rock. Hela gave a side glance, boringly staring at the bloody body beneath her feet.

“They are leaving!” Fenrir announced, in his enthusiasm, he forgot to avoid all the blood tainting the dark rocks closer to the throne, his nose wrinkled in disgust “The aesir army, they are leaving for Midgard!” he shook his leg poking his pink tongue out in disgust, he was used to step on blood, but this blood in particular, was disgusting. Besides, his mother didn't like it when he arrived back home so dirty.

Hela gave a soft smirk “One less” she murmured resting her chin on her hand. 

Fenrir giggled “I bet Jörmungandr is having the time of his life learning this part of the story”

She huffed. ‘Of course the little snake was enjoying this particular part of the story. He had been so excited to make it happen’ she stood delivering a swift kick to the body so it wouldn't come in her way. “Jörmungandr is too much like your mother to dislike this part”

Before Fenrir could claim he too was a lot like his mother, Memphisto had tended to the agonizing body.

“My queen. Do I heal her and chain her?” he asked raising the girl by her long brown hair. 

“Yes” Hela instructed walking to the window big as a wall. She took a tired look at the hell outside the palace, thousands of corpses chasing, gawking, growling, pushing, and devouring tortured souls “On second thought-”

Memphisto stopped, he was about to drag her by the hair out.

“Sif has received too much of our hospitality. If she remains too much indoors she will suffocate. Let her out” her eyes roamed over a certain beast that was about to be set free at this particular hour by her soldiers “A little exercise will do her well”

 

 

***

 

 

Jörmungandr had a hard time trying to hide his laughter when Vali stormed out of the healing chambers faster than a thunder.

“Peter! I see you are well” Loki smiled at the unfazed kid that kept his ranting of how crazy his hair was.

“Loki!” Peter stood, enthusiastically opening his arms as he waited for the trickster to hug him “Oh my god! This is real!” he exclaimed on the verge of tears when Loki gently gathered the boy in his arms.

“Indeed.” he whispered kissing Peter's temple “Yet, as I see it. This should be unreal for you”

Peter snorted making a whirling gesture with his finger gaping for a moment in amazement at how long his nails were “At least I know that I wasn't crazy. Wade didn't help that much”

“Wasn't Wilson of any assistance?” Loki frowned snapping his fingers for a daga and grabbing Peter's hand in his.

“Wai- wait! Wait! wait!” Peter jumped in alarm looking around “Don't you have a nail clipper for this?” 

Loki huffed “This daga is made for my nails Peter” he showed his perfect dark nails to the brunette, passing the daga slowly over the pinky nail “You believe I wouldn't do a good job?” he asked feigning offense. But when Peter remained silent and unsure, Loki frowned offended. “You do?!”

Jörmungandr laughed softly giving his hand to Loki “Believe me, Loki is a diva with his appearance, but to prove you he is talented you may cut mine fir- Ouch! ” he cried when Loki pinched him with the daga, sticking his finger into his mouth to ease the stinging “You poke someone else with that thing”

“You don't get to call me a diva and get away with it!”

Peter giggled and then gasped when Loki grabbed his hands tightly and swiftly cut all of his nails.

“Wow! Could you also do my feet?” he asked, a red blush creeping up his neck as he realized his words “I-I mean that-” 

“Jörmungandr grab his feet” Loki ordered standing and making quick jod on Peter toes.

“Wow! So cool! Now my hair!”

“You don't want to keep your hair that long?” Nana asked in surprise.

“No?” Peter said in doubt, he was used to his short hair and having it that long he had only seen it in Loki once until the trickster had decided to cut it to shoulder length. 

“In Asgard and Alfheim, it is common for men and women to have long hair” Jörmungandr explained “In Alfheim, those that have long hair have greater experience and wisdom, you will be referenced among the light elves”

Peter frowned “But I don't want anyone making a reverence”

Nana gave a soft smile as she turned to leave “I see why the prince likes you”

“Oh do you?” Jörmungandr smirked.

“Yes” she grumbled “All of these pathetic, overly confident aesir”

Jor laughed as the healer left grumbling and grunting under her breath.

“Can you walk Peter? I'll show you to your new chambers” Loki said gently supporting Peter so the brunette could stand. “Once there, a hair maiden, will see that your hair is cut to your likes”

Peter gave a short nod as he stood. His long legs felt numb and a weird sensation shot up his spine as his toes touched the floor.

 

***

 

He stood over a fallen city, his army made sure no soul survived the the masacre. The Chitauri were easily defeated. 

He was surprised when he saw the man of Iron and the rest of young Peter's family in chains. So as a favor to the kid family, he had them set free.

“My prince!” Tyr called with alarm under his voice.

“Yes?”

“We have found prince Frey among the Chitauri!” 

Thor froze “Under what circumstances?” 

“We believe he is a prisoner, but the Chitauri took priority in defending the elven prince” Tyr hesitated for a movement before he straightened with resolve in his eyes “He had a stone in his power”

“Infinity stone?!” 

“The mind stone my prince”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all. SORRY. I didn't mean to dissappear, but as soon as I got back I got tangled in projects and last night was the fair (thank god thats done) today I had a final test and on Monday I am doing a double so I had beeno studying like crazy and haven't gotten any good rest for DAYS.  
> The good news, is that I'm gone a have a month break (Yay! ) and that means I'm gonna write, read and write some more in order to have more chapters in advance instead of delaying it any longer.
> 
> Still, thank you all for reading, leaving your support regardless of my failure to keep up the rhythm. This chapter is short but I swear that next Friday I will update without fail.
> 
> We'll have Peter experimenting his powers in the Asgardian buildings and palace, fluffy and loving moment between Thor and Loki. I already have a draft and everything is sketched up to what will happen. I don't write from lack of time not of ideas. Until this day I haven't experimented the so called author block. I have everything planned including the end. :3
> 
> Love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Vanessa is her name. A beauty of jet-black hair, a beautiful thin nose and big dark eyes behind those long eyelashes that flutter flirty at him every time he enters the bar. 

He would have been glad to call the fuck in the alley a one time date and that was it. He was not attracted to her. Sure she had great ass, great boobs and a curvy body that had most boys in the bar drooling her way, but that was it. 

Q: Then why did he kept fucking her?  
A: She made him forget about Peter. 

Q: But, why would he want to forget about the beautiful brunette whose smile would brighten a whole room -forget the clean energy project Tony, just use Peter's smile!- whenever he came back from a mission and would always make sure he got a letter when he was deep knee in the hell-hole those fucking mission took him -nope. Captain America letters didn't count-. The boy who had grown to be a beautiful ball of innocence, great slim body and a perfect round full booty?  
A: because Peter fucking Stark would never see him as something more than a big brother.

Q: Then why not leave? Stay away from Peter? Find a beautiful girl, settle down and never again think of those bright golden eyes, that perfect smile nor those warm perfect hugs that would make him forget all the bullets noise, the screams and the scum of this world?  
A: No. Way. In. Hell. Would he ever. Never. EVER leave his baby boy alone. 

Q: But couldn't he try? Make Peter understand he wanted more?  
A: Peter has a girlfriend.

Wade stopped his internal argument at that point. He had left in hopes to make Steve proud, but it seemed his departure only made Bucky happy. He bought his apartment, become independent and visited the tower every once in a while.

When he quit the special forces and became a mercenary was because of Peter bullies. Not that Peter hired him or anything, but making Harry shut his mouth when he saw how he scared the shit out of those brats gave him a very pleasant satisfaction. And that was his new job. A mercenary.

“Wade. We are out of marmalade” Vanessa said laying down on the bed next to him.

“m'not in the mood for marmalade hon” he said as he shot up and quickly grabbed his jacket, shoes and walked out the door ignoring her small yells of protest. By now, you would think she had learned not to question what he did. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

“What are you doing Pete?” Narvi asked startling the young Stark who held a few colored crystalline bottles in his hands.

“Geez, stop doing that” he groaned turning his eyes on the big dusty book Jörmungandr had given him to keep him quiet “I'm working on a science experiment”

Narvi tilted her small head to the side, carefully eying the snake that read quietly by the window “Shouldn't you do that with Loki?” 

Peter froze as he tried to recall the number of times he had asked for Loki since he woke up early that week, but it seemed everyone he asked just dismissed him.

“That is enough Narvi, you know the prince is attending to his duties at the moment” Jörmungandr said giving the young lady a hard glance.

“But Jor” she whined “These are advanced potion books, are you sure you should allow him to touch them when we” she made a circle with her finger in the air “Are not allowed to be near them”

“You burned Hela's favorite book endangering the whole sacred library of the Vanir. If I remember correctly it is only you whose hands are prohibited to touch any book” Jörmungandr smirked standing “and as we saw the other day, that punishment works perfectly in this time-line” he stopped next to Peter “What is it you are trying to achieve?”

“Miss Nana-”

“Healer Nana” both corrected making Peter roll his eyes.

“She explained that my powers are similar to those of a spider. I have strength, speed, agility and this thing that makes my body tingle and my hairs stand in anticipation of danger-”

“Spider-sense” Jörmungandr smiled softly lost in memories.

“Oh. Good name” Peter smiled back “Spider-sense if thought that I'm just missing the webs and could do them with some chemicals easily found in any pharmacy but it seems you guys don't have anything like that here, just a few compatible components that could be useful but I'm not sure of how to work with them so I'm trying to learn-”

Narvi giggled as Peter kept on with his rambling “Do you even understand the all-speak ” she chirped earning a confused stare.

“What is that?”

Jörmungandr crossed his arms “Of course not Narvi, he might have become one among us but he isn't one of us nor has he earned the ability to speak the All-speak much less the gods-speak ” he grabbed one of the dusty old books “I made sure to look for something that the kid could read” 

“But I can learn” Peter frowned, his eyes roaming over the library to infinite bookshelves.

“All-speak is a gift granted to every creature advanced enough to learn of other life existence in the galaxy” Jörmungandr patiently explained “If Midgard hadn't been kept under the protection of Allfather and took his place among the federation of NOVA corps then you would have been taught”

“We can help” Narvi smiled after giving a moment of silence between the snake and he boy. She snapped her fingers and disappeared returning a second later with Vali growling threats at her “Just tell us what you need. I can fetch you materials from Nidavelir and Alfheim alike in the blink of an eye”

“Really?” Peter asked doubtful.

“Sure. Right Jor?”

“You will ask for permission before taking anything? I don't see why I should get in trouble because of you”

She waved him off with a big smile “Sure. I'll make sue to ask nicely”

“What is it we are doing?” Vali asked resigned to his sister incorrigible attitude.

“Spider wed!” Narvi cheered.

“How about we call them web-shooters” Peter suggested and couldn't understand why that name made the two gods smile knowingly as the young goddess threw her arms in the air in excitement. 

 

***

 

He gave a quick glance to Odin. Allfather seemed to tired to sit in his throne at the moment but, when Njord name was announced he straightened waiting, his hand held Gunnir tightly as the Vanir entered furiously. Thor held to Mjolnir waiting for the worst when the a soft cold hand grabbed his own.

“We don't need to be here” Loki whispered resting his chin on Thor's shoulder. 

“Wrong. It was I who made the promise to find Frey just a few days ago” Thor stern gaze fell on the king tensely waiting for Odin to say something.

“And you did. Tyr and Bragi can handle all the threats and accusations they hold against asgard” Loki sighed digging his nails of one fresh cut in muscled biceps and smiled when Thor hissed in pain “See? You haven't allowed me to tend to your injuries”

“Loki. Frey cannot go unpunished, he used your name to attack Midgard”

Loki shuddered taking in the sight of his future husband. So tired yet so determined to have Frey rotting in the dungeons for his doings.

“I demand you release him!”

He heard the Vanir roar and felt how tensed Thor was under his fingers.

“Let's go” he suggested once again pulling a little but the big oaf wouldn't even bulge “Thor” he whined “You had me attending to Midgard damages since your arrival, I would have preferred to tend to you first. We have been so distant”

“I want my son back”

Loki winced. He knew and felt the electricity pouring other of Thor.

“YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM BACK!” he finally growled walking out of the crowd “The nine realms state that no one should try to conquer or attack Midgard, your son broke that law, he has been sentenced to five centuries in the dark dungeons and ten more under confinement”

The old man was taken about by all the sparks dancing near the aesir prince and his ethereal figure “Damn with the treaty!”

“THEN YOU DECLARE WAR UPON US!”

“Odin! Do you concent to this?!” he turned to the current king.

“Aye.”

“SO BE IT!” Njord stormed out and Thor saw with sadness the many dignitaries and Vanir representatives slowly moving out, pale and fearful eyes gave a lost glance around the palace before they walked out. They were no longer welcomed. 

Odin sighed walking down his throne and both princes intercepted the tired king in the hall.

“Father” Thor called “Do you truly approve?”

“Aye. We respect and protect; he broke a rule we show the nine realms, Asgard still holds the power” he paused on his step “You are soon to be king Thor. You must learn to rule”

“There isn't going back?” Loki asked too tired to want to participate in a war.

“No. I too would have punished Thor severely had he broken the rules. You two must embrace your roles as future rulers” 

Thor paused. His fist clenched painfully as he dug his nails into his palms “Father. I wish to marry Loki before I become king”

Loki froze.

“If that is what the both of you wish. Then very well” he smiled softly “When”

“Now”

“Now?!” Loki echoed, somehow the idea felt unappealing yet exiting and fitting of something he would do.

Odin huffed “I need to return to my bed and Friggda will skin us all alive if you have her stressing for something she has been planning centuries ago and now you want it from a night to the other” he continues walking “Tomorrow Thor and tell your mother!”

Thor gave a relieved sighed as he turned to shocked green eyes.

“You want us to marry tomorrow?” he asked “With an upcoming war?!”

Thor held his lover hands in his and gave a long kiss to the soft delicate hand “Had we not followed tradition, we would have married centuries ago”

Loki hummed “We would?” their lips grazed, Loki teased but Thor wanted more.

“yes” 

They were startled appart by a crash, the sounds of alarm from the guards and screams. Thor shielded Loki when something went flying their way soon followed by Narvi, Vali and Jörmungandr running away.

“It has gotten out of control!” Narvi cheered whooping loudly when Peter appeared something shooting put of his hands.

Loki groaned when Jörmungandr jumped by his side “Didn't you said, you had everything under control?”

Jörmungandr winced “Kids will be kids”

“Peter is the only one with an excuse here” 

Thor laughed “Yet, at their age you too were causing havoc around their palace my love”

“At whom expenses?” he hissed flicking his hands and releasing Peter from the bracelets.  
“Now. What is this?”

“Web-shooters!” Narvi replied too enthusiastically while Vali went to aid Peter.

“Whatever for?”

“Peter wants to become a superhero” Narvi smiled widely disappearing and reappearing by Peter side “Kick butts and put villians in their place!”

Thor snorted “Aesir don't do such things”

“Oh yes. But Peter is from Midgard”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Jörmungandr “Your point?”

“Oh nothing. You'll see in at second” the snake said removing some webs of his attires before carelessly walking away. 

“Speaking of Midgard. The humans wish to star negotiations” Thor remembered “I need to contact Nova Corp”

“Hmm… you do that. We shall discuss our marriage tonight during dinner”

Thor smiled and gave a quick kiss “Very well.”

“I thought you were supposed to marry years ago” Peter said caressing his wrist.

“Centuries ago actually” Narvi said grabbing the web-shooters “Now we need to see where we failed.”

Loki grabbed them back and started learning their mechanism, using some of his seird he fixed the problem and gave them back to Peter. “We should go outside to try them. No more havoc inside the palace”

“If this is havoc the future is chaos” Vali mumbled as Narvi grabbed a hold on the three of them and disappeared to the training grounds.

 

*

“Now” Loki cleared his throat summoning his seird to form solid illusion of pillars and buildings Peter could easily climb and touch until he dissolved them “Let's begin your training”

 

***

 

Ruins. That was how New York had ended after the battle. Tony Stark should be grateful to the aesir, but so many lives where lost and Fury was firm that he should give up on Peter once and for all, he could not find any strength to care for what came next.

“Tony. Love, the leader is here” Steve nudged him to seat properly but he just nuzzled his face further into Bucky's neck. 

“Let him sleep” Bucky muttered making Steve sigh tiredly. 

There were cameras everywhere, from all around the world detailing the disaster and the first official contact with otherworldly creatures.

“Greetings Midgardians. Are you earth avengers?” the dark haired man asked eying the tired team with humor in his eyes “I am General Tyr, god of war. My king and prince bids you and your people gifts to recover” he gestured to the outside. The ruined city “The nine realms has always been united, Midgard also know as earth has been kept under the Asgardian protection for centuries. Today, you had the visit of an angered Vanir who is facing consequences at this moment before the Allfather” a thunderous beam of light startled everyone as many, many creatures appeared. 

“What is happening?” Tony asked his voice uneasy at the fear they were going to be invaded. 

“Dwarfs from Nidavelir have come to rebuild your cities, Jotnar from Jotunheim have come to heal your nature and the Aesir have come to heal your people” Tyr answered “We will restore you and continue to protect you but at the moment the council wishes to know whether you wish to open to the galaxy or remain hidden in our protection.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked clenching his fists.

“It means” Bragi said walking next to Tyr “You will join Nova Corp and become one more planet that will be given technology, the all-speak and the protection to explore and be explored by other species or you can have your memories erased and contine your lives ignorant under our protection”

“You can do that?” Bucky asked frowning.

Bragi didn't respond “Make your choice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my test. From now on I'll have more time... I think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
